Twinkle Star Sprites: Xover Version
by Tinyrocket
Summary: A parody of Twinkle Star Sprites with a slight twist. Seven heroes fly and shoot to help Queen Memory save a magical world from the clutches of seven villains and their leader, Mevious.
1. Introduction

Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making a game parody of Twinkle Star Sprites. For those who may not know, it is a cute little shooting video game that pits characters using different vehicles against each other. Like a girl who rides a broom and attack with her enemies with her pet hybrid of a rabbit and a cat. Or a boy with rides and fights with a rocket. Also, for this game, I will add a little twist, there will be seven heroes and seven villains each to equal to one of the seven Holy Virtues and seven Deadly Sins. Of course, each character will have a personality to match their good or evil side. This story have been mainly been inspired by SSBFreak's Vigilante 8: VG Battle and Orange Sora's Snoopy vs. The Red Baron: Crossover Style. A Here are the seven heroes.

**Snoopy**

Series: Peanuts

Virtue: Chastity

Description: A short white-furred beagle with a black nose black ears and a black spot on his back. Wears a black collar.

Vehicle: His red doghouse.

**Sakaki (with the help of Chiyo-ChiChi)**

Series: Azumanga Daioh

Virtue: Abstinence

Description: A tall teenage girl with black raven hair and shining blue eyes. Wears a Japanese school uniform which consists of a long-sleeved pink sailor fuku, a dark red skirt, black socks and brown shoes.

Vehicle: Her friend's "father", Chiyo-ChiChi is a strange-looking yellow cat.

**Muto (with the help of Eike)**

Series; Suikoden 3

Virtue: Generosity

Description: A tall blonde dog with a diagonal scar on his forehead and a black nose. Wears a blue beanie with a horizontal yellow stripe on it, an orange sweater with a horizontal blue stripe with white bones in a zigzag pattern, brown gloves, one strap yellow overalls and brown boots.

Vehicle: His friend, Eike have been turned into a panda with his trademark eyes.

**Wilt**

Series: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends

Virtue: Diligence

Description: A very, very tall red humanoid with two eye-stalks (the left one wonky), his left arm cut off and a blue number one of his chest. Wears a red, white and blue striped waistband on his good hand, white socks and black sneakers.

Vehicle: A small plane that looks like a basketball.

**Cecil**

Series: Pop'n Music

Virtue: Patience

Description: A slightly short teenage boy with pale blonde hair. Wears a black top hat with a red rose on it, a white shirt, a red bow tie, a black jacket, black shorts, red and white striped socks and black shoes.

Vehicle: Uses an accordion as a hover-board.

**Cream The Rabbit (with the help of Cheese)**

Series: Sonic The Hedgehog.

Virtue: Kindness

Description: A small cream rabbit girl with brown eyes. Wears an orange dress, a blue box tie, white gloves, white socks and orange and yellow shoes.

Vehicle: None. She flies uses her ears with Cheese doing the attacks. (coughcoughasusualcough. (gets hit by a shoe by a certain author) Ow!)

**Vivi Ornitier**

Series: Final Fantasy IX

Virtue: Humility

Description: A small boy with his face in pitch blackness except for his glowing yellow eyes. Wears a yellow pointed hat, a cyan jacket, red gloves, green and white striped pants and brown shoes.

Vehicle: Uses his staff like a witch's broom.

And, now here are the villains of this game.

**Gaston**

Series: Beauty and The Beast

Sin: Lust

Description: A tall, muscular man with slick black hair in a ponytail. Wears a red short-sleeved shirt, yellow gloves, a brown belt, grey pants and brown boots.

Vehicle: A red plane with his face on the front.

**Gourmand**

Series: Power Stone 2

Sin: Gluttony

Description: A tall, fat man with black hair, a black moustache, red eyes, a pink nose, buck teeth and a light blue shade of blue on his forehead. Wears a white chef's hat, a green bandana, a light blue shirt with white spots on it, white gloves, a white apron, red trousers and black shoes.

Vehicle: A giant cooking pot with wings on it.

**Wario Wario**

Series: Mario

Sin: Greed

Description: A short, fat man with brown hair, a giant pink nose and a black zigzag moustache. A yellow cap with a light blue "W" on it, white gloves with the same "W" on it, a yellow shirt, purple overalls and green shoes.

Vehicle: His Wario Car.

**Astro Man**

Series: Mega Man 8.

Sin: Sloth

Description: A floating green robot with red eyes, a yellow windsock on his head, yellow hands, a blinking screen on his chest and a black orb for legs. Have two grey orbs floating around him.

Vehicle: None. He can already fly and can uses his orbs to attack.

**Ifrit**

Series: Final Fantasy (though his design is from number 10 and his personality is created by me.)

Sin: Wrath

Description: A huge, muscular brown demon with black horns and fire red hair. Wears a gold bracelet, a gold necklace and fire red shorts.

Vehicle: A giant meteor he uses as a hover-board.

**Vexen**

Series: Kingdom Hearts

Sin: Envy

Description: A medium-height man with pale blonde hair and abnormally green eyes, Wears a black cloak, black gloves and black boots.

Vehicle: A helicopter made out of ice.

And last, and least. (Brr…)

**Ash Crimson**

Series: King Of Fighters

Sin: Pride

Description: A medium-height skinny man with powder white hair and freckles. Wears a black hair band, a red jacket, red pants, black gauntlets and white shoes.

Vehicle: A red plane with a green flame on it.

Well, there, they are! I will do their stories chapter by chapter! Also, I have some twists in certain characters' chapters! Review away!


	2. Heroes' Prologue and Snoopy's story

Here's Chapter 2! So far, everyone who reviewed this story said they haven't played Twinkle Star Sprites before! Sadly, I'm not surprised. Heck, if I didn't uncover one of its video on YouTube. by accident, I would have never known about it. Here you see now only you see Snoopy's story but the prologue to the heroes' side. Also, I should tell you that you actually see the actually battles but just the "cut-scenes". So but don't worry, I will make them as exciting as possible. And it will be in the POV leaving the star of the chapter narrating it. Enjoy!

In a magical world where different sorts of creatures lived, a certain castle was living in peace. A beautiful woman with flowing pink hair and a sparkling white attire by the name of Memory was the queen. A few months ago, she was brainwashed by an evil man named Mevious and was forced to help him achieve the Twinkle Star, a star that grants one wish to its user. Thankfully, her cute little daughter named Lord Ran and her friends have saved her. Queen Memory smiled as she walked down the hallway. She believed that nothing could go wrong. Sadly, it did. As she was walking down the hallway, she heard someone call her name. "Queen Memory, nya! Queen Memory, nya!" A voice said behind her. She turned around to see a frantic, adorable rabbit running by to her making annoying cat noises. "What is it, Rabicat?" Queen Memory asked. "Queen Memory, nya! It's a letter, nya! From Mevious, nya!" Rabicat smirked. Queen Memory's eyes then widened in horror. "What?" Queen Memory asked horrified. "It is, Mevious, nya! It have his seal, nya!" Rabicat said giving Queen Memory the letter. She then recognised the seal. "It's Mevious' seal." Queen Memory muttered. She was then silent for a minute. She then looked determined. "Rabicat! Call an emergency meeting! Get my daughter and all of the castle staff!" Queen Memory said as she ran off. "Queen Memory, nya!" Rabicat said. But then, realised he been given an order and ran off.

Later, when everyone was in the meeting room. Queen Memory have already read the letter out to everyone leaving them all shocked. "But that's horrible! We are let this happen!" A blonde girl with a red ribbon said. "I know that Ran but unlike this time, not even our power combined could defeat Mevious this time." Queen Memory lamented. Everyone was silent. "But…" Queen Memory said getting everyone's attention. "There is one idea but it's a long-shot…" Queen Memory said. "Mother, I believe now is the time to do something risky." Lord Ran explained. Queen Memory was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Very well."

Okay, this is where I come in. I was sleeping on top on my doghouse as always enjoying the sunlight onto my stomach. Sadly, no matter how much I lay in the sun, my fur just can't get a tan. Then, suddenly footsteps from behind woke me up. I turned around to see Frieda glaring at me. Oh, great. Another lecture about not to be lazy. "Snoopy, honestly, all you do is lie on that doghouse all day! And when, you're not sleeping, you're eating!" Frieda scolded. Who does this girl with "naturally" curly hair think she is telling me how to live my life? Heck, one time she got a cat just to rub it in my face. "Snoopy, if there was a crisis. You would do absolutely nothing!" Frieda snapped. I did what any person would do when cornered by a nag. I blew a raspberry at her making her angry. She stormed off much to my happiness. I then went back to sleep. Humph. The nerve of her. Saying if there was a crisis. I won't do anything. Humph. Not like's something exciting ever occurred around here. Then, I felt something flash in my sleep and it was not sunlight. I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by light but it's not the sun. I shielded my eyes and noticed that it was a small white ball of light and in the middle of it was a shining glass shard. I looked in confusion. And then with one arm as a shield, I used the other one to grab the glass shard. The second I grabbed it was when I blacked out.

I woke up feeling a little groggily. My vision was blurred. I had a slight headache but nothing too serious. I slowly woke up in find myself in a bed. I looked around to find I am in a white room. "Aw, you awake, nya!" An annoying voice rang. I turned around angry expecting to see a Japanese cat but instead found a cute rabbit. "Um, hey." I politely replied. Then, I went wide-eyed when I realised something. I spoke to him directly unlike the normal animal talk to use to talk Woodstock and tease the Cat Next Door. "Are you, okay, nya?" The rabbit asked. "Yeah." I replied still a little freaked out by the fact I am talking AND a lot of by the rabbit's cat noises. "Good. I am Rabicat, nya!" Rabicat introduced smiling. I gave him a strange glare. A rabbit that speaks cat noises. Rabicat. Clever, I guess. "I'm Snoopy." I said. "Great! Now, that the leader is awoken, we can begin the meeting." Rabicat smiled. "What the? Leader? Meeting? What is going on?" I asked surprised. I just got to who-knows-where and already I am a leader? "Don't worry, everything will be all clear at the meeting!" Rabicat smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. He was dragging out of the room straight in a hallway. Wherever we're going, I doubt we will stop for coffee breaks. Soon, we reached what looked like a throne room where I see six other figures talking to a queen with a little girl in her lap. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you why I summoned you here until all seven people are here!" The queen said. "I understand but I want to know how you took just from our friends on without a warning!" The tallest one said. "Yeah, my mommy might be worried sick about me!" The rabbit girl agreed. "Fear not! The leader is here! Now, the meeting can begin!" Rabicat shouted as he finally stopped and let me go. "This is Snoopy!" He introduced for me. "Um, hi!" Snoopy said a little nervous. "Howdy, little guy!" The tall dog smiled. "Hi, Mr. Snoopy!" The rabbit girl introduced. "How's it been?" The tall red one greeted. "Greetings, Snoopy!" The boy with the top hat said as he bowed politely. "Um, hi…" The tall girl said. For some reason, she was blushing pink. "Hi." The last one said. Probably, a boy of few words, I thought. But right now, I was too concerned about why I am here. "So, um… Your Majesty. Could you tell us why we are all summoned here?" I asked trying to be polite as possible. The queen then sighed sadly. "Forgive me for abducting you but my world got a crisis on our hands. You see, I am Queen Memory and this is my daughter, Ran. We are the royalty of this entire world. There was a star called the Twinkle Star which grants the user one wish. An evil man named Mevious heard of this and decided to use this power for his own evil doing. He brainwashed me, recruited three dangerous and somewhat buffoonish boys and even made an evil clone of my daughter but thankfully, Ran was able to defeat all of Mevious tricks. But now, he's back! And with a far greater power!" Queen Memory explained. I gulped at this. The more I read about this Mevious guy, the more he creeps me out. I look around to see the others to see them nervous as well. "There is a star which is same to the Twinkle Star before it was born of dark traits. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. It is called the Shade Star and Mevious found it and summoned seven villains sharing those traits. And now, their power is far greater than ours. Also, when we used the wish on the Twinkle Star, it shattered throughout the land. Sadly, in pieces. But if Mevious found all of the pieces, then he will revive the Twinkle Star and use it… For his own evil ambitious…" Queen Memory said grimly. Okay, then, I am completely freaked out. I shouldn't be surprised why. Nothing like this have ever happened to me before. Heck, I doubt the others experienced something like this as well. "Which brings me to why we called you all here." Queen Memory said. This caught my attention. "I used my power to create a fake Twinkle Star, only this is pure of light. All with good traits like Sakaki's Abstinence." Queen Memory said as a flash of light glowed in the tall girl's hand. I looked at her to see she was holding a glass shard just like mine. "Muto's Generosity." Queen Memory continued as the blonde dog's shard then started to glow. "Wilt's Diligence." The tall red one's shard glowed. "Cecil's Patience." The boy with the hat's shard glowed. "Cream's Kindness." The rabbit girl's shard glowed. "Vivi's Humility." The boy's shard glowed. "And last but certainly not least, Snoopy's Chastity." This time, it was mine that glowed. "With this power, you are able to defeat Mevious' new power, find the Twinkle Star and saved the world. Only question is will do it for us?" Queen Memory asked. The others and I were silent for a bit. After all, this was all for sudden. We got whisked away from our homes without warning and now, we have to fight when we never either fought Mevious before. Heck, some of us can't even fight at all. But, then. I didn't see much but this is a beautiful castle. And everyone looks like they are peace-lovers. And this Mevious sounds like a vile man. If he collects all the pieces of this Twinkle Star, who knows what will happen. Then, it's settled. "I'll do it." I spoke up catching everyone's attention. "I never done anything like this but I will help anyway!" I nodded. This made Queen Memory smiled. "I knew why your shard made you the leader!" She said. "In that case, I'll do it too! I want to help you guys!" Muto said cheerfully. "Count me in! I am always ready to help!" Wilt smiled. The other four were still unsure but then Cream stepped up. "I will fight! But only for peace!" Cream said determined. "Ditto." Cecil nodded. "In that case, I'll fight too." Sakaki said. The only one who haven't put spoke up was that Vivi kid. And I bet all of my supper dishes that he is thinking this over a 100 times. We were all looking at him. But, then he said. "I'm in." Vivi said. "Splendid! Now that all seven warriors are willing to fight, let me explain to you how to fight. For starters, you don't get the fight the villains directly!" Queen Memory said. "That sounds great!" Cream smiled. "Instead you enter what seems like a duel. You and your opponent will be shooting a bunch of enemies using magic shots. If you shoot a few, some will come over to your's opponent's side and they can't shoot it. The person to fall first loses leaving the other the winner. Also, you can summon special units to fight your enemies." Queen Memory explained. "Sounds like fun!" Muto smiled. "Also, I should warn you about a certain unit. A grey Grim-Reaper-like creature will come and if you touch him or vice versa, you will automatically fall down." Queen Memory said. "Spooky." Wilt cringed. "Yes, now, let see, it is as simple as that. The rest will just come to you. Now about vehicles. A few items from your world have been turned into vehicles. Rabicat, show them." Queen Memory instructed. Rabicat nodded. "Follow me, everyone, nya!" Rabicat said he walked off with us following him. I could swore I heard the Queen said. "Please… You are our only hope."

The Rabicat was showing me my vehicle. "I found this when you were unconscious, nya!" Rabicat explained as he pointed to something. My eyes widened in shock. It was my doghouse. My home. I can't believe it! And I saw something else, a real steering throttle. Not the imaginary one I use. I climbed on top on it and realised there are several buttons on it. And the best part? There are the ones I use to fight the Red Baron. Or at least in my dreams. This is the real deal. "So what do you think, nya?" Rabicat asked. I wanted to shout in excitement until I realised something. Something very important. I jumped down from the doghouse and started to search it for something. Then, I found it. My riding helmet complete with goggles and scarf. I put it on and thankfully, it is the same fit as always. I adjusted it slightly and looked at Rabicat for his verdict. "Well, what do you think?" I asked. His eyes then started to sparkle. "So cool, nya! So cool, nya!" Rabicat said excited. I chuckled as I knew I got the verdict I hoped for. I then nodded as I climbed back up. It was go-time.

**Level 1**

Queen Memory said there was five pieces of the Twinkle Star and that one of them was in a huge forest. I just hope I find it before one of Mevious' forces does. I don't want to want to use my flying skills for real and fail. I started to look around a bit for something until I saw something. A figure with white hair and a red attire. She looked kind of cute. But I doubt she is a good gal and will work for Mevious' forces. So I called at her. "Yo! Sweetheart!" I called at her getting her attention. I turned around though I wish she didn't. Because she was a he. It was the most creepiest person I ever saw. I mean if it was a girl, I would think she's pretty but a man!? Blech! "Yes?" The man asked slightly annoyed. Obviously, he didn't like that sweetheart comment. I am kind of biting myself in the ears for saying that anyway. "Uh, could you tell me what are you looking for?" I asked hopefully making him forgot what I just said. "None of your business, mutt!" The man snapped as he went back to searching. I narrowed my eyes at him for just rudeness but I knew I can't over-react. "Forgive me but I am looking for something as well!" I explained. The man then stopped searching and looked at me again. Only this time with a creepy smirk. "Oh, you wouldn't be looking for a shiny star piece, would you?" The man smirked. I gulped nervously. I wanted to lie but I just couldn't. "Yes?" I replied. "Well, I am looking for this piece too. My guess you are one of Queen Memory's forces, oui?" The man asked. I tried my best to lie but I just can't so I told the truth again. "Yes?" "In that case…" The man said before he ignited a green flame on his hand. "I have to kill you!" The man smirked. I gulped nervously knowing that my first fight will be a tough one.

**Snoopy faces-off against Ash Crimson. Snoopy wins.**

**Level 2**

Man, oh man. I was glad to get away from that creep. It's like Frankenstein's monster only more uglier. Anyway, after I beat that guy, I found the piece shortly after, thank goodness. Now, to find the next one. This time, in a snowy land. Thankfully, it wasn't that cold and I am a furry dog meaning searching for the star piece. But for all I know, it can be deeply buried under the snow. I started to search a bit by bringing my paws in the snow hoping to find something. Then, something caught my eye. A robot humming happily while building a snowman. I blinked in confusion and decided to walk over to him. "Um, hey!" I greeted nervously. "Hiya!" The robot said cheerily. "Um, could you tell me what are doing here?" Snoopy asked. "What does it look like, silly? I am building a snowman!" The robot said making it sound like I am an idiot. Though, I expected a more complicated reason. "Though, now that you mention. I worked for a man called Mevious." The robot said making me jump in shock. This carefree robot worked for Mevious. "He told me I have to find something called a star piece in this snow. But in all this snow, it is hard to resist making a snowman, right?" The robot asked. "Um, right." I said. I never met Mevious but I could have guessed everyone who worked for him was as evil as him. I guess I was wrong. Anyway, I went back to searching in the snow. Then, I felt something under it. I got a good grip of it and pulled out a star piece. "Yes!" I cheered. Unfortunately, it got the robot's attention. "Hey, is that the star piece?" The robot asked. "Um, yes, it is." I said. "And you are one of Queen Memory's forces Mevious told me about, right?" The robot asked. "Um, yes." I replied again. "Oh." The robot said as we stare at each other blankly. Three seconds later, the robot screamed in horror and lunged at me. Thankfully, I knew he was going to do this so I jumped over him making him fly into a snow bank. He quickly got back out. "Please! Give me that star piece!" The robot begged. "Sorry. But it serves you right for goofing off when work is to be done!" I scolded though I do feel a bit sorry for him. All he seems is to have a little fun. "Fine, then. If you don't give me it, then I will take it by force!" The robot said sounding surprisingly serious. As much as I felt guilty for it, I have to show this goofy yet fun-loving robot no mercy.

**Snoopy faces-off against Astro Man. Snoopy wins.**

**Level 3**

As much as I went guilty for defeating that poor robot, I am happy to keep the next piece. I wonder why an evil man like Mevious recruited a goof like that guy. Ah, while, isn't important right now. What is important is finding the third star piece. This time, we were looking on top on the clouds. I gotta say this is a strange land. I started to search for the piece on the clouds. I must admit, this adventure have been quite fun. I made good friends with my team. Or as Rabicat calls it. But I must admit, I miss my friends back at home. Even Charlie Brown. I then realised something selfish I been to him. As a pet and a friend. When I get back home, I should make it up to him. Before I could ponder further, I heard some voices. I followed the voices to a small hill where I climbed up and saw three figures surrounding Sakaki who was holding the star piece. The first one was a large red-skinned demon. The second one was a blonde man in a black cloak and green creepy eyes. The last one was a strong man in a red shirt. Obviously they want Sakaki to hand over the star piece. "Now, ma'am, this could go one or two ways. One, you could hand over the star piece." The man in the cloak said. "Or two, I burn you alive!" The demon smirked as a flame appeared into his hand. Sakaki looked terrified at this. I narrowed my eyes in disbelief at how could they threatened a girl like that. I was going to do charge at them until the man in red stepped up. "Boys, boys. Is that any way to treat a lady? Let me show you my technique!" The man smirked as he looked Sakaki in the eyes. "Hey, baby! How about you give us that star piece and I will make your wish come true!" The man smirked. "H…how do you know about my wish?" Sakaki asked. "Well, it's very simple. A beautiful woman like you could have one wish." The man smirked. "What's that?" Sakaki said sheepishly. "To date a man as beautiful as you." The man smiled winking at her. Imagine everyone's surprise when they heard this. Sakaki of course, was the most horrified. She stepped back nervously causing the creep to come forward. "Come on, I know it is sudden but think about it. We could be the best couple ever!" The man smirked. Poor Sakaki is frightened. Even the two goons left sorry for her. "I don't have a heart yet I am feeling sympathy for this girl!" The man in the cloak frowned. "Yeah, same here. I mean, really. I am starting to see why that Belle girl hates him." The demon added. The man obviously didn't like these comments as he turned around angrily. "Hey! Is that any way to talk to your leader?" The man snapped making them both shut up. "That's better! Now, then, where were we?" The man smiled turning back to Sakaki. I think I saw enough so I jumped from behind the hill and charged towards them. The demon then saw me coming. "Oh, snap!" He said surprised getting the others' attention. "Who the heck are you?" The man asked. "The leader of Queen Memory's forces, Snoopy!" I introduced. "Well, I am the leader of Mevious' forces! The great Gaston!" Gaston gloated. "The "great" Gaston?" I asked in disbelief. Surely, no one can be this big-headed. "Sakaki, run!" I shouted. Sakaki obliged running off with the star piece. "Hey!" Gaston snapped. He then turned to the demon. "Ifrit, Vexen and I will chase the girl. You go and skin that mutt!" Gaston commended. "As you wish." Ifrit smirked as he turned towards me leaving Gaston and Vexen running off after Sakaki. Looks like if I want to rescue Sakaki, I have to beat this hothead first.

**Snoopy faces-off against Ifrit. Snoopy wins.**

**Level 4**

Well, after I beaten the demon, I went to save Sakaki only to find out that Wilt and Cecil came and saved her before that pretty boy, Gaston and that freak, Vexen could get her. Which is great because she and the star piece is now safe. I can't believe how good we are doing. So far, we have we have gotten three star pieces while Mevious' forces have none. I guess all that daydreaming of a World War II fighter ace have finally paid off. Though, it's a little cheesy when you think about it. I am currently searching a meadow outside a giant wall. I was searching for the next star piece in some bushes. So far, I made no progress. But, hey, the more I search, the more I would find it. I was then taken back out of my thoughts when I heard someone called out my name. "Snoopy!" I turned around to see the smiling face of Muto waving at him from afar with his panda friend, Eike. "Hey, Muto! Hey, Eike! What are you two doing here?" I asked. "We decided to help you search!" Muto smiled as he and Eike walked over. "Well, that's great, guys! Okay, you can help!" I smiled as me and my friends started to search. I decided as long as we're here, we could do a bit about each other. "So, Muto. You told me about your friends, you guys but you guys never told me about your families." I explained. "I was dropped off at Budehuc when I was just a little puppy." Muto said sadly. After realising I upset him, I feel sorry for him instantly. "Sorry…" I apologised. I never thought someone like Muto had a dark past but then again, that scar gave me ideas. "It's okay. So, how about you, Snoopy. What about your family?" Muto asked obviously eager to change the subject. "Well, I have seven siblings though each and every one of us lived apart. The people I visit the most is my egotistical older brother, Spike and my younger sister, Belle. Though, my brothers Andy and Olaf visit me often as well." I explained. "Wow. Seven siblings. Must be nice, eh?" Muto smiled. "Yeah. I love each and every one of my brothers. I believe I am closest with Spike!" I explained. "Really? What he is like?" Muto asked. "Well, he's a good guy but he got a bit of a rude mouth." I explained. I then noticed Eike (which he and Muto claimed to be a human) haven't say a thing ever since he got here. "Doing a mime act, Eike?" I joked. Eike then turned to me confused. I turned to Muto to see he was looking at me with a similar glare. I then explained to them what the joke means. "You see… a mime is… On second thought, forgot it." I said trying not to press matters. After all, they are a world with no technology. Heck, those two along with Vivi were drawing blanks when I told them about planes. We were about to search some more until we heard evil chuckles. We then looked in the direction of the voices to see two fat people. The first one was dressed like a chef while the other was dressed like a plumber. "Now, what do-a we have here?" The plumber smirked evilly. "Well, I see two delicious doggies and a yummy panda!" The chef smirked. All three of us step back at this nervously at this. So far, these two are tied for third place for Mevious' most creepiest henchmen. With Ash and Vexen at first and second. "Well, we would-a take that star piece if you don't mind!" The plumber smirked evilly. "We haven't found it yet!" Muto said in our defence. "Really, well, that is too bad! Oh, well. We'll just eat you instead!" The chef smirked evilly. I was horrified at his horrible comment. He want to kill us and eat us!? They then started to advance on us making us back away in fear. That is until Muto fell on his back. "You're okay, Muto?" I asked concerned. "Yeah…" Muto groaned though I can tell that he did hurt him a little bit. He then looked at what he tripped on and his eyes widened. He then picked up a star piece. Talk about lucky! Unfortunately, the two fat men saw this. "Hey!" The plumber snapped as he ran towards us. "Muto! Eike! Run!" I shouted. The two nodded as Muto got on top of Eike and they flew away with the plumber still giving chase. After realising that he would never catch them on foot, he whistled and a giant purple car appeared out of nowhere. He then jumped in and flew off after them. Gee, I hate to think what will happen if Wario challenges them to a duel and lose. I then turned around to see the chef looking at me with a crazed look. A look that looked like I am dinner! "Um…" I said before my mouth went dry. "So want for my jumbo-sized hot dog and my panda pea soup! I guess I will settle for a beagle bagel!" The chef smirked evilly. I backed away slowly and gulped. Thankfully, he was going to do it if I lose to him in a duel. Man, oh man. Do I hope that I win this duel.

**Snoopy faces-off against Gourmand. Snoopy wins.**

**Level 5**

Pant. Pant. Whew. Man, that was close. I almost lost that duel and I almost been dinner to a cannibal chef. So far, he is tied with Ash Crimson for most creepiest of Mevious' forces. Thankfully, not only I won but Muto won his duel against Wario. Which means only one more star piece to go to complete the Twinkle Star. And it was inside some old ruins. I gulped as I flew in nervously. The last time I want to be jumped by Gourmand in someplace like this. I came a long way since I first came here. At first, I didn't want to join and just wanted to go home just like the others but. Now, I am determined to stop Mevious and his cronies. It's funny. A minute before I came here, Frieda scolded me about not doing anything in a crisis. But here I am, fighting for a great cause being a leader of a team. I just hope I get the last star piece before Mevious' forces do. I advance further until I saw something shine. I looked further ahead to see a star piece. I can't believe it! The final star piece is right there in the open. I was going to fly after it until I saw something the other side. A red plane flying in and on the hood of the plane had a human face. I gasped at the face. It was the face of a very arrogant man. Gaston. And he parked his plane in front of the star piece and got out to achieve it but I parked my plane and jumped off as well and ran at the boorish man. He then saw me coming and stopped in his tracks. I did the same. I think we are the same distance away from the star piece. Right now, we were staring each other now. "So you're the mutt that interrupted my chance to date Sakaki. I suppose that means I have to skin you!" Gaston said. "So you are the creep who was harassing Sakaki. I suppose that means I have to bash your face him." I said in a similar tone. "Humph. I was not harassing her. I was just persuading her why I would be perfect for her!" Gaston in his defence. I shook my head at his boorishness. "Most women dislike men who think compliments will make them fall in love." I scolded. Gaston looked at me as if I was talking in a different language. I sighed knowing I would get a reaction like that. Boy if Lucy or Peppermint Patty was here, they would kick him a little below the belt. "Look, most girls like sensitivity. Most girls like romance. Most girls do NOT like hot-shots." I snapped angrily. "Oh, and tell me. Do you have girls chasing you?" Gaston asked. This left me thinking. Sure, I had a few fans but not by girls of my species. Most fans are usual Woodstock's friends. So I stayed silent. "Hey! I knew it! You are just some flea-bitten mongrel!" Gaston smirked in victory. "And tell me, do you have any fan girls?" I asked. He then chuckled at this. "Plenty. Each and every girl from my hometown have…" He started before he paused for a minute. "Belle." He said quietly. "Who?" I asked. "Belle. The most beautiful girl in the village but is also the weirdest one too. Not only she refuses to take me but she reads… books…" Gaston said as he shuddered. I sweat dropped at this. Apparently, he is in love with this woman who is speaks her mind. And of course, she dismissed him. "I don't get it. Sure, she's a little loopy but surely, she have enough common sense to see what a great guy I am!" Gaston said as if he doesn't know why Belle is avoiding him. "It's because she have a free spirit and thinks for herself!" I snapped. "Huh?" Gaston asked confused. "Never mind…" I said knowing that was no way into that big skull of his. Might as well get this over with. "Are we going to fight or what?" I asked impatiently. Gaston then smirked at this. "Very well but it's only fair to warn you, Gaston always get his hunt!" Gaston smirked being full of himself again. I gave an annoyed sigh knowing Gaston will not show mercy for me. Though, after what he said and did, neither will I.

**Snoopy faces-off against Gaston. Snoopy wins.**

**Final Level**

I parked my plane and jumped off walking over to the star piece. I grabbed it and stared at it. I then looked at my foe who was lying on his stomach outside his wrecked plane. His face is priceless. It's like he is saying "Oh my gosh! I lost to a dog! Wah! Mommy! That bad dog beat me up and took all my dignity!" I smirked at him. "Aw, did I hurt your pretty little face?" I joked in a babyish tone. "That's enough, Snoopy!" A familiar voice scolded behind me. I turned to see the others running in. My stare were firmly fixed on Cecil who spoke out. "It is dishonourable to tease someone when he is down. Good or evil." Cecil said. I scratched my head nervously knowing he was right. "Ha ha. Sorry." I apologised. He then smiled. "But otherwise, well done and teaching that ruffian a lesson!" Cecil said. "Yes, it was an awesome battle!" Muto nodded. "Chao chao!" Cheese cheered. "Cheese thinks you did splendid as well!" Cream smiled. How Cream is able to understand that thing I will never know. But, oh well. "The nightmare is over." I sighed. "Not quite." A dark voice boomed. Everyone froze in shock. So did I. We all looked around for the voice. "Show yourself!" I demanded. "Very well." The voice smirked. He then showed himself. It was a man with long sea-green hair in a blue outfit with gold shoulder pads. He also had bat wings in his hair. I think I already know the answer but I am going to ask anyway. "Are you Mevious?" I asked. The man nodded. "That I am." Mevious said bowing politely. "So you are the horrible person who wants to destroy this beautiful world! Why?" Cream asked in surprising anger. "Because. Darkness is eternal. You see, this world used to be a place of war and darkness. That was until Queen Memory and her bratty daughter ruined it by defeating me and my minions! Now, this world is a world of love and friendship!" Mevious said in disgust. "Just like it should be!" Wilt nodded. "But now, I discovered a new power. More powerful than that Twinkle Star. A dark Twinkle Star. Made by of people's dark hopes and dreams. With this, I summoned Gaston and the others here!" Mevious smirked before he snarled and turned to the defeated Gaston. "But unfortunately, I summoned a bunch of weaklings!" Mevious said harshly making Gaston look down in shame. "Don't you have any respect for the hurt?" Cecil asked applauded. "Humph. I only respect strong people who believe in power. But as you can see, each and every one of them failed! There was an old saying! If you can't do something right, do it yourself!" Mevious snapped. "Good because I am tired of you fighting from the sidelines!" Wilt nodded. Mevious then smirked. "Very well. I may have been defeated before only because of Queen Memory and Lord Ran! Now, their power can't match mine!" Mevious smirked. "That is where we come in!" I shouted getting out my shard. This made the others take out their shards as well. As they shine brightly, Mevious smirked again. "Now, show me. Show me your power!" Mevious smirked as he started to glow black. For some reason, it didn't intimidate me. I guess I am too busy glaring Mevious down. "Guys, I am going to fight this guy." I said not taking my eyes off Mevious. "All right. But just remember that we are all behind you, Snoopy." Sakaki explained. I nodded in determination. I looked at my shard again. It was glowing brightly. I held it in my hand tightly. I then run off and climbed onto the doghouse and started to fly toward Mevious for the final battle.

**Snoopy faces-off against Mevious. Snoopy wins**

**Epilogue**

I flew down slowly as I watched Mevious laid there on the floor battered and bruised. I parked my doghouse and jumped off where the others ran towards me. "You did it, Snoopy! You defeated Mevious!" Muto said excitedly. I then smirked. "Nah. We all did." This made some giggle and some blush. "Quite said, Snoopy. If it wasn't for you seven, we would have lost this land to Mevious." A voice said. We turned to the direction of the voice to see Queen Memory, Lord Ran and Rabicat. "Your Majesty! Pardon my rudeness but what are you and her daughter are doing here?" Cecil asked surprised. "I sensed Mevious' darkness from all the way at the castle so I came to see if anything is up. But now, I see that you didn't need any assistance!" Queen Memory smiled. "Um…" Vivi sputtered. I turned to him. "What is it, Vivi?" I asked. "What about the Twinkle Star?" The shy boy asked making me realise. "Oh, that's right! The Twinkle Star! I almost forgot!" I shouted as I took out the pieces. Suddenly, they started to glow and float in the air much to my surprise. "So pretty!" Cream said in awe. Sakaki then nodded in agreement. The pieces then formed a star. I guess that the Twinkle Star was complete. "Now, Snoopy! Make a wish!" Lord Ran shouted. I obliged as I slowly grabbed the Twinkle Star and held it close to be. Then, I made a wish. "I wish for this world to live in peace without fear of darkness…" I said softly. Then, the Twinkle Star started to glow brighter blinding us all. As we shielded our eyes, the Twinkle Star raised high in the sky. Suddenly, I heard Mevious scream. "No! No! It can't be! It can't be! NOOO!" When the scream died and the light cleared, Mevious was nowhere to be seen. "Huh, nya? Where Mevious gone, nya?" Rabicat asked. "Snoopy, what did you wish for?" Wilt asked. "For this world to live without darkness in peace." I said. "In that case, he is gone once and for all." Queen Memory said. "Huh?" Muto asked. "Mevious was created from darkness. From people's dark thoughts. When you wish for a world without darkness, he disappeared from this world forever." Queen Memory explained. I scratched my head at this. I didn't mean to kill him. Then, I realised something. I looked around frantically to see Gaston was gone. "Where is Gaston?" I asked. "Gone back to his world." Queen Memory explained. "Along with the others?" Cecil asked. Queen Memory nodded. "So, that means… we won!" Wilt smiled as he, Muto, Cream and Cheese jumped up and down cheering. Sakaki, Cecil and Vivi just smiled. (At least I think Vivi was smiling.) Me? I just sighed in relief. "The fighting's over."

All seven of us stood line-up side by side in front of Queen Memory with Lord Ran, Rabicat, Eike, Chiyo-Chichi, Cheese and all of the castle staff watching us. "Heroes, I want to thank you. Because of you, Mevious is finally defeated once and for all and his forces went back to their worlds where they belong. Now, thanks to all of you, our land can live in peace without fear of any kind of darkness. Now, you award of your bravery, I shall present medals to each of you." Queen Memory said as she took a case of medals from Rabicat and opened it. She then moved one by one giving us medals. "For Vivi." Queen Memory said as she put a medal on Vivi. "Thank you…" The shy kid said. " For Cream." Queen Memory said. "Why, thank you!" Cream said cheerily. "For Cecil." Queen Memory said. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Cecil said as polite as ever. "For Wilt." Queen Memory said. "Thank you. It is a real honour." Wilt bowed. "For Muto." Queen Memory said. "Thank you very much!" Muto nodded. "For Sakaki." Queen Memory said. "Um, thanks…" Sakaki said shyly. "And last, but certainly not least. For the leader, Snoopy." Queen Memory said as she put a medal around my neck. "Thank you, Queen Memory. I am just glad to help you." I said. "Also, your shards have the power of teleportation. You can not only teleport home but to also teleport to this world and the worlds of each other. "Really?" Wilt said excited. "That's wonderful!" Cream smiled. "I say! We can visit each other any time we want!" Muto cheered. I was happy by this as well as I looked at my shard. Not only could I come back, I can go to my friends' worlds. I always wanted to find this Tails fox Cream told me about so I could fly with him. Or to find that space dog, Sergei, Cecil described so I can share his dreams of having a piece of star. Either way, it is all good. I then turned to my team. "Well, guys, look like this is farewell for now." I said. "Yeah, but remember, it's not like we can't see each other again." Cecil explained. "That's right! We will see each other around!" Muto nodded. Sakaki then walked over to me and knelt down. I looked at her confused and then she hugged me. I was too stunned to reply. Then, I felt someone hug me from the back. I looked behind me to see Vivi hugging me as well. Soon, the whole team hugged me. I could see how much the team misses me. Especially Sakaki and Vivi. I was going to miss them all too. Soon, we all stopped hugging and gave our last goodbyes. We then focused on our crystal shards as a white light surrounded us. When I opened my eyes, I found out that I was in the backyard where my red doghouse where is usually is. I did it! I went back home! Then, I noticed something. A sad little boy with a round-shaped head walking in the yard. Then, he looked up and saw me. And then gave a smile of delight. "Snoopy!" Charlie Brown shouted running straight for me. He then gave me a huge hug. I been only gone a day but since I disappeared without a trace, I could have bet he might have been worried. Well, as long as I'm here. I might as well keep my promise to be a better friend to Charlie Brown.

A few days have passed since I went back home. I stayed true to my promise and been a better friend to Charlie Brown, cheering him up and sticking up for him. I decided today, I would visit one of my friends' worlds for old time's sake. So I got out my shard and focused on it hoping to go to Budehuc Castle where Muto and Eike lives. In a white flash of light, I disappeared from the yard and reappeared in a different world. But, this world have different to what Muto described. I landed inside a lot of a studio. Before I could say I was in the wrong place, I then noticed someone staring at me. She was a black creature with a white face and a red nose in a pink skirt. We stared at each other for a minute. And then, suddenly I blushed. "Hi, cutie!"

There's Chapter 2! Kind of long, isn't it? Well, don't worry. This is the prologue for the heroes. The other hero stories will be slightly shorter. Review away!


	3. Sakaki's story

Here's Sakaki's chapter! Sorry I was late with this! I was busy with other things! Anyway, Enjoy!

I was walking home from school this afternoon with my friends, Chiyo-Chan and Osaka as always. They were having another random conversation. This time, about how to eat certain foods. As bizarre as it was, I tried to ignore it. I then absent-mindedly looked to the right of me and noticed him. A grey kitten sleeping on the wall. Then, suddenly, he opened his cute eyes. We stared at each other for a bit and then, I walked over to it and stretched my arm out trying to pet it until… CHOMP! I spent the next minute screaming in pain trying to get the cat off my hand as it latched its teeth on it. Chiyo-Chan and Osaka didn't notice I was gone until Osaka asked for my opinion. Something about eating French fries with chopsticks. But sadly, I got more important things on my mind. Later, I sat in my room bandaging my own hand. Sadly, this isn't the first time. I then looked at my stuffed cat. "I wish… I could pet a cat…" I said. Sadly, my parents are allergic to cats and every cat I tried to pet either run away and bite me. I then noticed something shiny on the ceiling. I looked up only to be blinded by it. I tried to make out what it was only to see a glass shard. While confused, I think I better grab so trying to be permanently blinded by the light, I grabbed it and then, I think I blacked out.

I slowly woke up as I find myself looking at a ceiling different to my own. I looked around to find I was inside a palace. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're awake, nya!" A voice shouted. Nya? Isn't that what cats go? I turned around expecting to see a cat but instead a rabbit, which is just as cute. But either way, it was a shock to me to speak him talk. Needless to say, I kind of freaked out. "You're a rabbit!" I gasped surprised. "A rabbit, nya? I am not a rabbit but a Rabicat, nya. A hybrid of a rabbit and a cat, nya!" The creature said proudly. "Rabicat?" I asked confused. Actually, I found it kind of cute for a rabbit to speak like a cat. "Yes, that is my name as well!" Rabicat smiled. "Um, okay, Rabicat-kun, why am I'm here?" I asked. "Sorry, I can't explain right now, nya! Your leader still isn't here, nya!" Rabicat said. "My… leader?" I asked. What was she talking about? I don't belong to any teams. Though, nearly every club at school try to get me to join. "You will learn soon enough but for now, I have to introduce you to the rest of the team!" Rabicat smiled as he tried to pull me out of bed. I got up as he is still trying to pull me towards this "team".

I met with the team which was a bunch of unusual creatures. A dog standing on his hind legs taller than me wearing the same clothes as a human. A small rabbit was dressed like a human as well. A tall red figure with its eye wonky and its arm cut off. How he managed to look so cheerful, I will never know. There was also a small child the size of Chiyo-Chan with his face concealed leaving only yellow glowing eyes. The last one was the only human one as he is a young man dressed nicely. While I found it weird to find them, I made friends with all of them. I am especially fond of Muto and Cream because I think they are cute. Then, suddenly, Rabicat then ran in with a beagle who is the same size as Snoopy and just as cute. "The leader have arrived!" Rabicat announced. The leader? I remember the Rabicat talking about that. Maybe I could get some answers.

An explanation later, the queen, Memory and her daughter Lord Ran told us everything. Apparently, this beautiful land is under attack by some evil warlock named Mevious. As weird as his name sounds, he sounds like a totally heartless man. And he recruited seven people to help him. And it seemed like that me and the six people around me have to team-up because of our traits, mine being abstinence, to save this land by finding five pieces of something called the Twinkle Star. Like in some fairy tale or something like that. I don't know if I should do it, I mean, I want to help but I am just a high-school girl and I disliked violence. And besides, I don't even know where I am. I don't even know if this is a dream. It feels real enough yet I talked with a rabbit which sounded like a cat. Then, the small beagle stood up saying he will do it. I can't believe it. I'm not certain but I am sure he could get killed. Then, the larger dog stood up. And then, the tall red figure. Then, the boy with the hat and the rabbit agreed. Impressed by their courage I joined in followed by the yellow-eyed kid. This made the queen happy. I guess she should be. We are going to save this land. I just hope I do what I am doing.

I am taken to see my vehicle I needed to battle Mevious' forces by Rabicat. "So, where is my vehicle?" I asked. The Rabicat sweat dropped for some reason. "What?" I asked. "Um… The vehicle is not really a vehicle, nya. It is an animal, nya!" Rabicat said. "Really?" I asked surprised. But deep now, I am happy. I get to ride an animal. Hopefully, it is a cat. And a cute one at that. "Yeah…, nya." Rabicat said as he walked off to a doorway. "You can come in, nya!" Rabicat called out. I waited in excitement for my "vehicle" to arrive. Then, it came. A yellow misshaped cat. "Hello!" He greeted casually. "Chiyo-Chi-Chi!" I gasped surprised. "Nani, nya?" Rabicat asked. "Um, he is the father of one of my friends back in my world." I said. At least he says he is Chiyo-Chan's daughter. "So can I ride on your back?" I asked. "But, of course. That's why I am here after all!" Chiyo-Chi-Chi nodded. "Thank you." I said. I am glad to ride an animal. Hopefully I can save this land with the others.

**Level 1**

I rode Chiyo-Chi-Chi to the first place where Queen Memory said the first Twinkle Star piece would be. It was in a huge forest. It was so beautiful and lush. Makes me sigh to think that this beautiful place is in threat by an evil man. "So." Chiyo-Chi-Chi said. "Yes?" I replied. "Should we go now?" Chiyo-Chi-Chi asked. "Yes." I repeated. Chiyo-Chi-Chi then flew down to the ground. I got off him and started to search to the bushes for the first star piece. Hopefully, I can find it without any hassle. Like I said, I dislike violence. Then, I heard a loud voice. "Oh, how hard is it to find it?" The voice asked angrily. I turned to the direction of the voice to see a giant scary demon looking around in anger. After experiences with Yukari-sensei, I learnt never to go near someone who is completely enraged. "I mean it's a star piece that shines! How hard is it to find a shining piece in this dump?" The demon shouted angrily. Wait a minute. Did he just say star piece? That means he is one of Mevious' forces. All the reason to stay away from him. I started to back away until his head shot up. "Wait a minute! I don't have to do this! And I could just burn this forest into the ground!" The demon realised. I couldn't believe it! He planned to burn down this beautiful forest just for his greedy gain? And what if somebody lives here? I just couldn't… I just couldn't let him do that. "Stop!" I shouted getting his attention. "If you burn down the forest, you might destroyed people's homes and hurt innocent people!" I scolded. "Look, kid, I been in this forest all day searching for one star piece. Just ONE stupid star piece and nada! So, now I am going to burn this place into the ground!" The demon shouted angrily. "But…" I started. "Look, kid, YOU don't have that pretty uniform of yours ruined. You can just go home!" The demon said. "But you can't burn it down just because you are looking the star piece." I said. "Well, tough…" He said before he realised something. "How did YOU know that?" Uh-oh. My cover is blown. "Are you one of those heroes Mevious warned me about?" The demon asked. I knew that lying will get me no more so I told the truth. "Yes." I said. "Then, in that case, I won't burn down the forest, I'll burn down YOU!" The demon said evilly. I backed away before Chiyo-Chi-Chi floated forward. "Let's put this flame out!" He said. I slowly nodded though I can't shake the feeling my first battle will be tough.

**Sakaki faces-off against Ifrit. Sakaki wins.**

**Level 2**

Oh, thank goodness that was over. Not only did I win but I scared that demon away leaving me to search for the star piece without having worries of it being burnt down. Anyway, I found the first star piece shortly after. Next, I have to go to a snowy land to find the next one. If I knew I would go somewhere cold, I would have put on some more warmer clothes instead of my school uniform. Then, again. These are technically the only clothes I have. But thankfully, it's not TOO cold. Still, my legs are freezing. But that doesn't mean I should stop. I have to find that star piece before Mevious' forces do. I started to search in a snow bank and started to deep through it. I stopped when I felt something. Grabbing onto it, I pulled it out to reveal it is a star piece. I couldn't believe it! I found a star piece already! "Good work." Chiyo-Chi-Chi said. "Thank you." I said. Then, suddenly, he turned around. "Hmm? We have company!" Chiyo-Chi-Chi said. I turned around as well to see a figure with his face hidden in a black cloak. "Um, who are you?" I asked. "Oh, no one in particular. But if you really want to know, my name is Vexen." The man introduced. "Okay, Vexen-san, may I help you?" I asked. "Yes, could you give me that star piece please?" Vexen asked. I looked at him in shock. Then, I hugged my star piece tightly. "Are you… part of Mevious' forces?" I asked. "Oh, dear. Caught. Oh, well. I WOULD be asking for too much if I just got the star piece. Very well, I'll duel you for it!" Vexen said as he took off his hood. Oh. My. Goodness. It was a man in his early forties with pale blonde hair. And his eyes. It's like one eye is bigger than other. And that smirk he is giving is really creeping me out. "Let's go." Chiyo-Chi-Chi said. I slowly nodded while gulping. First, I got a scary demon and then a man with creepy eyes. I am not liking these fights.

**Sakaki faces-off against Vexen. Sakaki wins.**

**Level 3**

That was a close one. I nearly lost to him and nearly lost the star piece. But, thankfully, I won and kept it. Whew. It made me wonder how long do I have keep fighting. I guess when we find the next three pieces. Hopefully, we do it without fighting. Still, I feel I am putting my standards too high. Anyway, I have to search for the next star piece. This time, on top of the clouds. After today, nothing surprises me. This is no exception. I then started to look inside the clouds. "So?" Chiyo-Chi-Chi asked. "So what?" I asked. "So are you having fun?" Chiyo-Chi-Chi asked. "Well, sort of. I dislike all this fighting." I said. "No. I meant having fun with everyone here." Chiyo-Chi-Chi said. "Um, yes. I made friends with Cream-chan, Muto-san and Vivi-san." I said. "And have you made friends with me?" Chiyo-Chi-Chi asked. "Yes." Sakaki said. Then, he started to glow in dark colours for some reason. He then went back to yellow again. I didn't know why he did that. Sometimes, I wonder if he IS Chiyo-Chan's dad. And if he IS the father, then who or what is the mother? I wonder what is Chiyo-Chan doing right now. I was going to ponder until I heard a shriek. I looked in the direction of the shriek to see something that was me go wide-eyed. Muto was on the ground with his panda friend, Eike unconscious not too far away. He was under the foot of a creepy feminine-like man with a red attire and white hair. And Cream was being grabbed by the collar by a creepy-looking chef. Cheese was unconscious just like Eike. "Hmm-mmm-mmm! Like look at this, Ash! We are going to have rabbit stew!" The chef smirked. "If by we, you mean you right?" Ash asked. This seemed to strike a nerve on the chef. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" "Don't take it personally, Monsieur Gourmand but I never eat meals which have trash in them!" Ash shrugged. "No, I won't let you…" Muto said weakly. Ash then did something that made me even more horrified. He rose his foot and sent down on Muto's head very hard. "Don't talk. You just make it harder for yourself." Ash smirked. I can't believe it! He actually ENJOYED hurting people when he was down? I then looked at Cream. She was completely horrified with tears of fright in his eyes. Anyone who saw this would take sympathy on her but obviously, Gourmand is not like that. He just smirked. "What's wrong, little girl? You should be lucky! You are the first animal to be put in my talking animal menu!" Gourmand smirked evilly as he held a butcher knife. I couldn't take it any longer. I must do something. "Stop it, please!" I said running forward getting Gourmand's, Ash's, Cream's and Muto's attention. "Sakaki, you're here…" Muto said weakly. "Muto is hurt and Cream is terrified! Have you no mercy?" I asked as Chiyo-Chi-Chi rushed to my side. "Stay out, little girl! This is none of your business!" Gourmand snapped. "Yes, but don't worry, we won't be long! We are just leaving with Gourmand's new ingredients and this!" Ash said getting out a star piece. My eyes widened in shock. "Sakaki… Forgive us… They were too powerful…" Muto said. Ash then pushed his foot further in Muto's head. "Now, now. What have I told you? Gourmand, can't you cook this one too? He is starting to annoy me! And while you at it, cook that sorry excuse for a cat as well!" Ash said pointing to Chiyo-Chi-Chi. He then started to glow again. Suddenly, he coughed and started to shake violently making angry grunts. "Huh?" Ash said with a raised eyebrow. He then made a face I thought I never have to see again. His angry face. He flew out Ash tackling him off Muto. He then grabbed him by the collar. "A sad excuse for a cat!? A sad excuse for a cat!? I am as cat-like as the next cat!" Chiyo-Chi-Chi said angrily. Ash then too freaked out to reply. Hee hee. Serves him right. Compared to him, Yukari-sensei and Tomo is as kind as Chiyo-Chan. And those two aren't exactly the friendliest people in my world. Cream then noticed Gourmand was watching this weird show and used this distraction to bite him in the hand. "Ow!" He cried as he dropped Cream. She then got up and grabbed Cheese. She then ran over to me and hugged my legs. "Oh, Miss Sakaki! Thank goodness you came!" Cream cried. "It's okay. I just glad you are all right." I said. Then, a figure landed at our feet engulfed in green fire. The fire disappears to reveal it is Chiyo-Chi-Chi. We then saw Ash glaring at us with his hand ignited in green fire and Gourmand putting a frying pan and butcher knife. "I think you teach you girls some manners!" Ash said angrily. Chiyo-Chi-Chi then got up. "Ah, gomen! I didn't mean to upset you! But you insulted my cathood and for that, I can't forgive you." Chiyo-Chi-Chi said simply. We all looked at him strangely for his sudden mood swing. He then held up something that surprised us all. A star piece. Ash looked the most shocked and examined his clothes to find his pockets are empty. He was now completely "You jerk! We are really going to kill you now!" Ash said angrily. "Now, if I have anything to say about that!" A voice said from above. We looked up to see Snoopy flying down on his doghouse. "Oh, great! More fuzz balls! Look, Gourmand, take him! I have a little score to settle with this girl!" Ash commended as he lunged at us. "Cream, run!" I said. "Right!" Cream nodded as she ran off. It's time to show this guy some manners.

**Sakaki faces-off against Ash Crimson. Sakaki wins.**

**Level 4**

That was TOO close. I almost lost to that freak. Though, it was kind of funny when I defeated him. But the main point is that Cream, Cheese, Muto and Eike were all right and we got the third star piece. We STILL can't believe those two. Who would bury a hurt person in their foot? Who would kill and eat a sweet little girl? Queen Memory even said it herself that even Mevious wouldn't stoop that low. Well, we tried to pretend the whole thing never happened and went back to searching. I was now in a big meadow next to a wall. This place is just FULL of beautiful places. I started searching half in disbelief at how well we were doing. We got three star pieces while Mevious have done. I must admit fighting is a little bit fun. But only because I saw Ash's faces when his plane was attacked. I continued searching until I heard a rustle from behind me. I turned around to see Vivi. "Um, hi." He shyly greeted. "Hi." I replied back. "Why are you here?" "Um, Queen Memory was worried for our safety ever since the attack with Ash and Gourmand so she asked me to help you search." Vivi said. "Oh, I see. Thank you." I said. That was a good idea. We nearly had four people and lost a star piece. The two then started to search with Chiyo-Chi-Chi looking around. "So are they any cats in your world?" I asked. "Yes. We also have moogles and chocobos." Vivi said. "Moogles and chocobos?" I asked. "Yeah. Pink small creatures and big yellow birds. Both are cute!" Vivi explained. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah." Vivi said before going back to searching. I then started to search again before Vivi broke the silence. "You know, Sakaki, you are different to what I thought you were." Vivi said. "Huh?" Sakaki asked. "You are always so quiet and anti-social but as it turns out you like animals, especially cats!" Vivi said. "Yeah, I loved cats but my parents are allergic so I can't buy a cat." I said. It's sad when you turned about it. It seems my hand can't pet cats. They either bite me or run off. I once petted a robotic cat and it malfunctioned. Now, that is harsh. "If you can't keep cats, then why do you have him?" Vivi asked. "Um, he is the father of one of my friends." I said. "I am a father to a human girl." Chiyo-Chi-Chi said. Vivi's glowing eyes went in confusion at this. I wished he didn't said it. Then, suddenly, we heard a whistle. A whistle men blow when they see an attractive women. We turned to the direction of the voice to see three figures. The first one is a man in red with black slick hair. The second one is a short fat man in a plumber's attire. And the last one is a green floating robot. "What do we have here boys? A fine figure of a woman!" The leader smirked. I stepped back nervously at this. "Oh, come on, baby! Don't be shy! You probably think I am not good enough for you! But I let you in on a secret! You are!" The man smirked. I couldn't believe it! How can he say that? Even his friends looked awkwardly at him. "Gee, Gaston is a little full of himself…" The robot said. "Yeah. Himself is in-a that thick skull of his!" The plumber chuckled. "Hey, that's no way to talk to your leader!" Gaston snapped. The robot hid behind the plumber in fear at this. "Are-a you sure you want to stay behind me?" The plumber smirked. The robot sheepishly backed away from him. That robot doesn't seem all that violent. I wonder why he is working for Mevious? "Um, Sakaki… I think we should get out of here." Vivi said as he backed away forward. I was going to agree until he fell backwards. "Are you all right?" I asked. He just sat up and straightened his weird little hat. "Yeah." Vivi said as he looked down. His eyes then widened when he saw a star piece. He picked it up and held it in the air. Unfortunately, the others see this. "The star piece!" Gaston realised. He then looked down at the robot. "It's looks like my date will have to wait! Astro-Man, help me get that star piece from that freak!" Gaston shouted. "Okey-dokey!" Astro-Man saluted as he flew off next to Gaston as he summoned a plane with his face on it. A little self-centred, isn't he? "Vivi, run!" I shouted. Vivi didn't hesitate. He just got on his staff and flew off. "Hey! What am-a I? Chopped liver!" The plumber asked angrily. "Um, Wario, if keep this busy so she doesn't interrupt us!" Gaston said. Wario gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine but you-a better not take all the credit!" Wario snapped as Gaston and Astro Man chased after Vivi. He then smirked evilly at me. It looks I have to fight again. Thankfully, this time, my opponent doesn't looked very threatening. A little creepy but not threatening.

**Sakaki faces-off against Wario. Sakaki wins.**

**Level 5**

That was my easiest battle yet. That Wario guy didn't seem all that bright. After that, I immediately helped Vivi defeat Gaston and Astro Man leaving us with the fourth piece. Just one more piece. Then, the world would be safe from Mevious and his dark forces forever. Wherever it was, it is inside a dark ruin. I had second thought about going inside but I knew there was no way around. I HAD to go in to find the last star piece. So I swallowed my fear and carried up riding on Chiyo-Chi-Chi until I reached the centre of the ruins. Soon, I saw a twinkling light. I then realised what it was. The last star piece. "Chiyo-Chi-Chi!" Sakaki pointed out. "I SEE it!" Chiyo-Chi-Chi shouted as he raced forward. Then, we saw something. A flying pot with wings. Nani? What kind of pilot? Then, I saw who was riding it. Oh no. It's HIM! Gourmand. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. The girl who ruined my rabbit stew!" Gourmand said slightly angry. "Look, I am sorry I ruined your stew but you tried to kill a child to do it!" I scolded. "I just wanted to know what it was right to eat a talking animal." Gourmand shrugged. I cannot believe he said that with a straight face. "Why do you have to kill cute animals?" I asked. "Because… I have a dream… Of a meal. Cooked with all sorts of animals. So I can serve it to my customers. And become the greatest Chef of my world!" Gourmand said. I just stayed silent. Sure, he got a dream but he is willing to hurt little animals for it. Then, he brightened up for some reason. "Look, Mevious will probably have my hide for this but why don't I just give you the star piece?" Gourmand offered. "Really?" I asked. It can't easy. "I want to your cat in return though!" Gourmand said. "What?" I gasped. He wanted Chiyo-Chi-Chi? "That's right! That cat is an unique one to say the least." Gourmand said. Chiyo-Chi-Chi then started to glow again. He does this whenever he is either complimented or insulted. "So I wanted to know what he tastes. Salty or sweet." Gourmand smirked. I cringed at him. "No…" I said. "What?" Gourmand asked. "I can't let you kill this innocent cat!" I said bravely. "But what about the star piece?" Gourmand asked. "I will take it too!" I said. "As in fight me! Ha, not to brag but I am one of the most brutal pilots! So far, the only pilot was able to defeat was that beagle leader of you! Who looks yummy by the way!" Gourmand said. This guy is very disturbing. I think he is the most creepiest man I ever seen. Though not as creepy as Ash and Vexen for sure. Anyway, the main point I am NOT giving up the star piece or Chiyo-Chi-Chi without a fight. "Then, I just have to try." I said hoping that will be enough.

**Sakaki faces-off against Gourmand. Sakaki wins.**

**Final Level**

I couldn't believe it. I won! Which means the last star piece is mine. As soon as Chiyo-Chi-Chi landed on the ground I got off, walked over to the star piece and looked at it. I still can't believe we won! I looked at Gourmand who was lying on his stomach with his pot plane on top on his back groaning. I walked over to him but not too near just in case he had poor energy in him.. "Sorry, Gourmand but I cannot forgive for you trying to kill my friends." I said. "Miss Sakaki, you did it! You won!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked behind me to see everyone running over. "Good work, Sakaki! We came to help you but it looks like you needed no help!" Snoopy chuckled. "And you taught that grotesque man what happen to gluttons!" Cecil nodded. "I had faith in you." Cream smiled. I smiled at her cute happy face and her cheering chao. "Thank you. Thank you everyone. I just glad the nightmare is over!" I said. "Not quite." A dark voice boomed. We all froze in shock at the scary voice. We all looked around but saw no one. "Where… Where are you?" I asked. "Right here." The voice smirked. He then showed himself. He was just as scary as I imagined. I mean he had bat wings in his hair. "Are you Mevious?" I asked. The man nodded. "That I am." Mevious said bowing politely. We all listened to him speak and as I thought he is just as heartless as Queen Memory described. I still can't believe he tried to destroyed this beautiful world and engulfed it in eternal darkness. I never knew someone can be so heartless. "So, I recruited Gourmand on the others here." Mevious continued on how he plan to destroy this world. "But, unfortunately, I summoned a bunch of weaklings!" Mevious snapped. Gourmand just hid inside his giant pot on his in shame. I can't believe it! He is cruel to his own minions as well! "I may have been defeated before only because of Queen Memory and Lord Ran! Now, their power can't match mine!" Mevious smirked. "Which are why we are here." I replied as my shard started to shine. The others started to shine as well. Mevious just smirked again. "Now, show me. Show me your power." Mevious smirked as he glowed black. While it was intimidating, it did little to back me now. "Everyone, can I fight him?" I asked. "You? Sakaki, don't get me wrong, you are a great pilot but it is too dangerous!" Snoopy warned. "I know. But I feel like I have to do it." I said determined. Snoopy hesitated for a moment and then smirked and nodded. "All right. Just be careful and remember, we are all here for you!" Snoopy smiled. I smiled and nodded. I then turned to Chiyo-Chi-Chi. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes, let's go!" I smiled as I got on him and flew towards Mevious starting the final battle.

**Sakaki faces-off against Mevious. Sakaki wins.**

**Epilogue**

I watched Mevious battered and bruised as Chiyo-Chi-Chi descends to the ground. I then got off as everyone ran towards me. "Sakaki, you did it! I knew you can do it!" Snoopy smiled. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it with Chiyo-Chi-Chi!" I smiled. He then politely nodded. "Everyone, thank you. If it wasn't for you, this world would have been fallen to Mevious!" A voice said. We all turned to the direction of the voice to see Queen Memory, Lord Ran and Rabicat coming over. "Mom sensed Mevious' darkness from all the way the castle so we came to help only to find that you need no help!" Lord Ran smiled. "Great! Now to finish this! Let's rebuild the Twinkle Star!" Snoopy said before turning to me. "Sakaki." Snoopy said. I then nodded as I got the other four pieces. Suddenly, they then started to glow as they floated up into the air and started to transform into a beautiful star. No doubt it is the Twinkle Star. "Now, Sakaki, make a wish!" Lord Ran shouted. I nodded as I grabbed the star. I then made a wish "I wish for this beautiful world and its cute creatures to live in peace without fear of darkness…" I said quietly. Then, the Twinkle Star started to glow around making us shield our eyes. The Twinkle Star then started to float in the air. Then, I heard Mevious scream. "No! No! It can't be! It can't be! NOOO!" When the scream died and the light cleared, Mevious was no where to be seen. "Huh, nya? Where Mevious gone, nya?" Rabicat said. "Um, Sakaki, what exactly did you wish for?" Snoopy asked. "I asked for a world without darkness so everyone could live in peace." I said. "In that case, he is gone once and for all. Mevious was created from darkness. From people's dark thoughts. When you wish for a world without darkness, he disappeared from this world forever." Queen Memory explained. I gasped quietly. I didn't mean to kill him. Just to stop torturing everyone. I then noticed someone else is missing. I looked around to find Gourmand or his giant pot but there are gone too. "Where is Gourmand? I hope my wish didn't kill him too!" I said. "Gone back to his world." Queen Memory explained. Perfect. He is alive but he won't be able to cook meals talking animals in them. Wait a minute, if Gourmand gone back to his world. That means so did everyone else. "It seems victory is ours." Chiyo-Chi-Chi said as if he read my mind. Some of us cheered and others just smiled. I smiled as well. "Don't worry, everyone can live in peace."

All seven of us stood up side-by-side in front of Queen Memory with everyone else watching as we are accepting medals. I still can't believe the adventure I went on. I rode a cat to battle different kinds of villains with the help of some cute animals and kind people. This is the most fun I ever had. Everyone is so kind to me and no animals try to bite me when I try to pet me. Even cats. I loved this world a lot. But, I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I miss my parents. And my friends. And my school. So I knew I can't stay here. Then, Queen Memory said something that made me even more happy. My shard can allow me to go to other people's worlds. Which means I can visit not only this world but also my friends' worlds as well. I also wanted to meet the other imaginary friends Wilt described and more chao Cream told me about. After we all wished each other goodbye, I held on my shard and focused on it. Soon, I then teleported back into my room. I couldn't believe it! Everything is like it should be. Except that it been one whole day. My parents were very worried of where I been all this time. When they asked me where I was, I just said. "It was a blur.

A few weeks has passed since that day. We all sometimes visited each other's worlds and even bring friends. I made quite a lot of more friends by world-warping. One day, I was walking down the street with Chiyo-Chan, Snoopy, Dot (a creature Snoopy met when he warped to the wrong world by mistake), Cream and Cheese. "And that's why old-age celebrities dyed their hair blonde!" Dot said. "Wow, And I also thought their hair colour was real." Cream said in awe. "Pardon me but your world's celebrities act strangely!" Chiyo-Chan sweat dropped. "Yeah but we liked them anyway!" Dot chuckled. I giggled at this. Ever since that adventure, I let myself out more often instead of hiding my emotions all the time. And it was all because of Sno… That was when I realised my ex-leader have disappeared. Then, I heard a cry of pain. We all turned around to see Snoopy with Kamineko, that cat who always bites me biting HIS paw. As Snoopy tries to shake it off, Dot turned red with anger. "Hey! You can't bite my boyfriend like that!" Dot said as she got out a golf club out of nowhere and run towards Snoopy. With all her might, she swung the club at the cat sending it straight into the sky until it turned into a star. "Are you all right?" Dot asked as if nothing happened. "Yeah, I just hope he didn't infected me!" Snoopy said. The rest of us sweat dropped at this. Dot just sent a cat into orbit and she didn't even care. Half of me felt sorry for him but the other half couldn't help but giggle.

There's Chapter 3! A side note: I HATE Kamineko. He always bites Sakaki's hand. One time, he even sent an army of cats to attack her and Chiyo-Chan. Therefore, I had Dot own it! Anyway, please continue!


	4. Muto's story

Here's Muto's story! Enjoy!

My day started out pretty much as any day. I woke in my room, had breakfast, got dressed, said hello to some of the people I am passing, watched Ace and Joker fighting, listen to Borus yell at Percival about being around Lady Chris too long, Reed and Samus running around to avoid bossed around by Lilly. The usual stuff. As I walked into the courtyard, I sat on the fountain looking at the beautiful sky as clouds flew by. I really enjoy my life at Budehuc Castle. I have a nice job and tons of friends including Master Thomas and Cecile. I couldn't have asked for a better life. Speaking of job, I am not due there for a while so I came for a walk for a bit and take a breather. I slowly looked around. Nobody was around even though most times the courtyard had a few people in it. Then, my eyes fell on a figure, He was pale-faced with emotionless while holding a book. Anyone could recognise him. It was Eike, Budehuc's librarian. "Hey ya, Eike!" I cheerfully greeted even though I was expecting a cheerful response. Eike just turned to me and slowly nodded. He then walked towards me. "Morning, Muto, you are up bright and early today." Eike said. "Yeah, I just decided to get up early this morning but it looks like I am not the only one! You and half of the people are awake right now!" I noted. "Ah, I see. I decided to get up early so nobody can disturb me reading." Eike replied. He is very strange but he is a good person. He knows a lot of things I didn't even think existed. I just wish he lets himself out more often. "So…" I started trying to strike a conversation. Then I stopped when I heard something. "What is it…?" Eike asked. "I heard something." I said turning around. Then, I saw a bright light from shining upwards. I looked up only to cover my eyes. So bright. As I shielded my eyes, I saw a shard. Wow. It looks so shiny. "Muto, I have a bad feeling about this. Let's go inform Flame Champion Hugo." Eike said. "But Eike, it is calling to me." I said. "Excuse me?" Eike asked. Usually, Eike is the one putting question marks over people's heads. But I can't blame him for being confused. What was I saying? I mean it doesn't make any sense. Yet, I feel like it is shouting my name. So I reached out with one hand and grabbed it. That was when everything glowed for me before I blacked out.

Owie. My head hurts. I slowly woke up to find myself in a room. But it was different to the ones at Budehuc. I looked around curiously trying to figure what happened. "You awake, nya!" A loud voice shouted. Nya? I turned around to see a small rabbit. "Oh, hey, there, little guy!" I smiled. "Hello, mister, nya!" The creature smiled. "What's your name?" I asked. "Rabicat, nya!" Rabicat cheerfully announced. Aw, how cute. "I am Muto. Pardon me but where am I?" I asked. "Queen Memory's Castle. She summoned you here!" Rabicat explained. "Summon me? For what?" I asked. "Sorry, not allowed to tell until the leader gets here!" Rabicat scolded. "Leader? As in Flame Champion Hugo?" I asked. All I got was a confused face meaning that was a no. "I don't know who you are talking about but you have to meet the rest of the team!" Rabicat shouted as he pulled on my arm trying to get me up. I was completely confused. Team? Leader? What is going on? Anyway, it seems like I better get up before the little guy wears himself out. I got out and let him drag me out of the room.

I met up with the rest of the team. There was this cute little rabbit girl, a tall red creature with arm cut off, a tall human girl, a human boy all nicely dressed and a kid with his face in blackness leaving nothing but yellow eyes. As weird as this was, I decided to make friends with them. They were all very friendly I see. Though, the Sakaki girl and the Vivi boy didn't express much. Then, I saw Rabicat run in what looks a dog standing on his hind legs. I don't think it is a Kobold like me though. "The leader have arrived!" Rabicat announced. Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. This whole team thing. Maybe now, that the leader was here maybe I can have some answers.

An explanation later, the queen, Memory and her daughter, Lord Ran told us everything. Apparently, this land in under attack by an evil man named Mevious and he recruited seven people to help him. Also, me and the other six have to team up with our good traits, my being generosity. To save this land by finding five pieces of the Twinkle Star. But there is just one question I don't understand. Why me? I mean, I would like to help save this land. But I am not a fighter, I am a warehouse keeper. Why don't Flame Champion Hugo? Why not Geddoe? Why not Lady Chris? Why not… anyone who can fight but me? Suddenly, the beagle guy stood up saying he would do it. I can't believe it. I'm not a fighter myself but he doesn't seem like one. And yet, he is going to fight anyway. That is so admirable. I am going to fight too. He inspired me to fight. And pretty soon, everyone else wanting to fight as well. Wonderful! Now, that everyone is fighting, we may hopefully beat Mevious.

In order to fight, I needed to ride a vehicle. And I had a feeling it was going to be different from horse carriages. Anyway, Rabicat went to show me where my vehicle is. "Okay, so what am I riding?" I asked. For some reason, Rabicat sweat dropped. "What? What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Your vehicle is a panda, nya!" Rabicat explained. "A panda?" I repeated confused. What in the world is a panda? "Yeah, nya!" Rabicat said as he walked to a doorway. "You can come in, nya!" Rabicat shouted. I waited a little excited for this "panda" to come out and what he looked like. I watched a black and white bear walked out slowly. So this is a panda. Wow. He was black and white all over. But what is really interesting is his eyes. They seem just as emotionless as… "Eike!?" I gasped. "Greetings, Muto." Eike replied. Rabicat looked between the two of us surprised. "You two KNOW each other, nya?" Rabicat gasped surprised. "Um, yeah but he wasn't a panda, I can tell you that!" I said as he scratched my head. "Yes, well, I don't know how I become this but for some reason in this form, I can fly." Eike said. "Oh, really, well, isn't this great, Eike, we are going to save this land!" I said excited. "Yes, now let's us make haste." Eike nodded. Oh, boy! We are going on an adventure. I just hope I will win.

**Level 1**

Queen Memory told us to go to a big forest. It was so beautiful. It was just like the Kuput Forest Flame Champion Hugo described. This world gets more neater and neater. As I got off Eike, I started to search for the star piece in the bushes. After five minutes of searching no luck. Then, I heard Eike say something. "Muto." Eike said. "Yeah?" I replied turning around. "Listen." Eike said. I did started to listen and I heard a gruff voice humming a cheerful tune. We looked in the direction of the humming to see a fat man dressed like a chef searching in the bushes like me. "Who is he?" Eike asked. "Don't know but let's say hi!" I suggested as I walked forward. "No, Muto. There is something wrong about that guy." Eike said. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked. Suddenly, the chef looked up. He looked like he is sniffing something. As we looked in confusion, he turned around and saw him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The chef smirked. I shuddered at his smirk. "Um, hey, my name is Muto and this is my friend, Eike." I introduced. "Really?" The chef asked. I slowly nodded. "Okay. In that case, I will call you the Muto Meal and your friend, the Eike dessert!" The chef smirked evilly. I stepped back in fear of this. He wanted to eat us? Eike was right about something being wrong with. Then, again, I think Eike is somehow always right. I gulped when I turned to my partner. "Ready?" I asked. "Yes." Eike nodded. It looks like our first fight will be a tough one.

**Muto faces-off against Gourmand. Muto wins.**

**Level 2**

Whew. That was a close one! But thankfully, I beat that chef AND found the star piece shortly after. Talk about lucky! Now, we have the find the rest. This time, in a snowy land. It's a good thing that I am not only dressed warmly but I had a full body of fur. Eike's panda form have came in handy as well protecting him from the cold. I then started to search in the snow banks hoping to find a star piece. I searched for a minute until I felt something. Grabbing onto it, I pulled on it as hard as I can. And then I pulled out a star piece. I can't believe it! One try and I got it! How lucky! "Good work, Muto." Eike encouraged. "Thanks!" I thanked. I stood up so I can go over to Eike and ride off but that was before I saw someone. It was a big burly man in a red shirt and brown pants. Until us, he had no warm clothes or fur to keep him warm so he is shivering. "Hey, sir. Where are your winter clothes?" I asked. "Brr! I WOULD have brought them but Mevious didn't warn me about going to a snowy land!" The man snapped. My eyes widened. He is one of Mevious' forces? "B… But it takes a little more than cold to stop Gaston!" The man announced striking a brave pose. Then, the wind blow and he was shivering again. Eike and me just sweat dropped. "Anyway, you have something that belongs to him!" Gaston snapped. I hid the star piece behind my back. "Sorry but if I give you this, you just give it to Mevious and he would do bad things with it!" I scolded. "In that case, I have to take from you and skin your furs!" Gaston said angrily. I narrowed my eyes in determination. I am not going to give away this star piece so I am going to be prove to Gaston what happens to bad guys.

**Muto faces-odd against Gaston. Muto wins.**

**Level 3**

Ugh. Ask me who would Lilly Pendragon by like as a man and I will point you to Gaston. He had such a huge ego. But thankfully, his overconfidence worked to my advantage and I won! So far, so good. I got two star pieces. Then, we have to get the rest. Now, get ready. This time, we are going on top of the clouds! Isn't it neat? We actually have to search on clouds! This is great! We can walking on them! We then started to search for the next star piece. "This is a lot of fun, isn't it?" Muto asked. "Maybe. I am not a fan of these fights. I am but a simple librarian." Eike said. "Yeah, and I am just a warehouse keeper and yet, we are fighting to defend a land!" I smiled. "Yes, but I still can't believe Queen Memory picked us." Eike said. "I guess she was looking for good traits and not strong people." I shrugged. "If you say so." Eike shrugged as he looked to the side. "Oh, dear…" He said. "What? What is it?" I asked. I then looked where he is looking to see something terrible. A fat man in a yellow and purple attire with his star piece in his hand. Looking over a downed Vivi. With him was a man with very creepy eyes and a green whatever-it-is. Apparently, they didn't like the man's behaviour. "All right! We got the star piece! Now, let's go before reinforcements come!" The man in the cloak scolded. "Hold on!" The man in yellow and purple laughed. He then turned to Vivi. "Listen, kid, I been-a unreasonable to you! Here, you can have-a the star piece back!" The man said handing out the star piece. Vivi reached out to grab it only for him to pull it back. "Not!" He sneered. I can't believe it. What a horrible man. How could he do that to a kid? "Aw, come on! Stop adding insult to injury and let's go back, Wario!" The green creature scolded. "Aw, you guys are-a no fun!" Wario said as he turned around. "You always-a act something bad will happen when I turn my back! Well, nothing is-a happening now, eh?" Wario asked. That was when he was gloating, Vivi took the star piece out of Wario's hand and ran off. "Hey!" Wario snapped. "That's what you get for turning your back!" The man in the cloak said shaking his head. "Shut up!" Wario snapped as he ran off after Vivi. The man in the cloak just sighed and ran after him and the green thing was going to follow until he saw us. "Um, guys! We got company!" The robot shouted getting the cloaked man's attention. "Take care of him." The man said as he ran off. The green thing just sweat dropped. "Easy for YOU to say!" He sighed. He then nervously looked at me. Gosh, he doesn't seem all that violent. But if it means defeating him to help Vivi, I just I have no choice.

**Muto faces-off against Astro-Man. Muto wins.**

**Level 4**

Well, I won! But I had to beat up that poor thing first! I don't think he even want to be here. But thankfully, I came the girls came and saved Vivi from those bad people. Which means we have three star pieces now. I can't believe how well I am doing. I am not a fighter and yet and beaten some scary people like that chef. And with the help of my panda friend, Eike. Now, we are searching into a meadow next to a giant wall. This place gets more stranger but more funner! As we started to search, in the lush grass, we heard a voice. "Hey there, Muto!" I heard as I turned around to see a cheery red tall figure. Wilt. "Oh, hiya! Fancy meeting you here!" I smiled cheerfully. "Hey, Queen Memory asked me to come here!" Wilt shrugged as he walked over and helped us search. As we search I decided to ask Wilt more about himself. "So, how is this mansion of yours like?" I asked. "Well, it is big so a lot of people can stay there! I made a lot of friends there!" Wilt explained. Foster's seem just like Budehuc Castle. A nice owner. Very big. Lots of nice people. (Though some are nicer than others like that Duchess woman) But what is really amazingly similar is just. Not only are we wrong similar places but we are also very cheerful, willing to help and have a scar. "You know, Eduardo would really like you!" Wilt smiled. "Because I am a dog-like creature?" I asked. Wilt already told me about the dog-loving purple creature. "There's that but that is are so kind, generous and cheerful!" Wilt smiled. I kind of blushed at this. "Well…" I started. "I found something." Eike's voice said. "Huh?" I asked. Eike just pointed to something shiny in the grass. I picked it to find a star piece. "Wow! A star piece! I can't believe it! Eike found it!" I said shocked. "That guy is really something." Wilt said. Then, we heard a scary giggle. We turned around to see two figures. A big muscular demon and a white-haired man that is creepier than YUBER. "Greeting, I was wondering if you can hand over that star piece of yours." The man said politely. I hid in behind my back. "You're with Mevious, aren't you?" I asked. "Well, well. You're not as stupid as I thought you are. Such a dismay." He said. I frowned at this. I don't like being called stupid. I admit I am no genius and I am not stupid. "Okay, so we are! We give you two choices! Give us the star piece or burn to death!" The demon said as a red flame ignited in his hand while a green flame ignited in the man's hand. We stepped back knowing this may get ugly. "No! You just use it for bad things!" I snapped. "Ha. You talk, act and dress like a five-year-old brat!" The man smirked. "Hey, sorry, that is no way to talk my friend!" Wilt snapped. Yeah! You tell them! After all, I don't dress like a kid… right? "Said the one who looked like a total freak!" The man sneered. Wilt looked really hurt by this comment. I glared daggers in the eyes of that horrible man. "Excuse me." Eike said getting everyone's attention. "But one who looks like a girl don't deserve to tease anyone." Huh? Did Eike just made a joke? It was totally out of character of him to make jokes like that. But Wilt and I didn't mind. We was too busy laughing at the man who started to seethed his teeth. He then started to stomp over to us until the demon stopped him. "Whoa, calm down, Ash!" The demon scolded. "Shut up, Ifrit, you hot-headed loser!" Ash snapped. This struck a nerve of him. "Hey! You can't talk to me like that! I am your own partner!" Ifrit scolded. "I don't care who you are! Don't scold me!" Ash snapped. The two then started to argue making the rest of us sweat drop. Then, Ifrit announced. "Forget this! Let's fight both of them! And whoever wins first gets to show who is better!" Ifrit shouted. "Fine, then but leave the mutt and his panda freak to me!" Ash snapped as he glared at us. Looks like we have to fight again. And this time, we have to fight a creep. I just hope we can win.

**Muto faces-off against Ash Crimson. Muto wins.**

**Level 5.**

Well, that wasn't much. I also lost. But thankfully, I won against that Ash jerk and kept the fourth star piece. Which means only one more to go. Oh, boy! I can't wait! Then, this nightmare will be everyone! We had to go into an old ruin. Looks kind of creepy but we went on anyway. We kept continuing until I saw something shiny. My eyes widened at it. It was the star piece right there. "Eike!" I shouted. "I see it." Eike nodded as he flew over. That was until I heard a strange noise. I looked ahead to see a purple flying car and the person was riding it was that Wario guy. He saw us and narrowed his eyes. "Hey! I know-a you! You're-a that dumb mutt with the panda creep who came when I tried to win that star piece!" Wario shouted. Huh? How did he know us? Do you think he saw us fight that robot (As Snoopy have explained) "Yeah, that is me. And you are the horrible, rude man who teased poor Vivi!" I snapped. Wario just wagged his finger. "Flattery… will-a get you nowhere!" He smirked. Eike and me sweat dropped. He actually take being call "horrible" as a compliment? "That was an insult, you know." Eike said. Wario just shrugged. "Ha. I-a liked playing dirty! Also, as-a much as I liked money! Like that-a star piece! I want it!" Wario demanded. "Sorry but if I give you this, you would just use it for something bad!" I said bravely. "So?" Wario asked. This is getting annoying. It seems like nothing is getting through to this guy. Looks like I have to fight him for the star piece. "Eike, let's go." I said. "Yes." Eike nodded as he charged forward going to another battle. And teach him greedy guru some manners.

**Muto faces-off against Wario. Muto wins.**

As soon as Eike touched the ground, I leapt and examined my opponent. He was on his stomach and his wrecked car behind him. I can't believe we won! I walked over to the star piece and picked it up. I ran back to Eike as I jumped up and down happily. "All right! We won! We won!" I cheered. "You sure did!" A voice said. I looked in the direction of the voice to see the others running towards us. "Nice work, Muto! We came to help you but it looked like you didn't needed help!" Snoopy smirked. "Yeah! You taught that big loser some manners!" Wilt smiled. Everyone else agreed. I blushed and I scratched the back of my head. "Thanks but I'm just glad it is all over!" I said. "Not quite." A dark voice boomed. I froze at this. We all looked around to see who said it but found no one. "Hey, where are you?" I shouted. "Right here." The voice smirked. He then showed himself. He was as dark-looking as I imagined. "Are you Mevious?" I asked. The man nodded. "That I am." Mevious replied. He was just as evil as Queen Memory described. And just as heartless. He is no better than Yuber. "So I recruited Wario on the others here." Mevious continued. "Unfortunately, I summoned a bunch of weaklings!" Mevious snapped. Wario then hid his face with what left of his cap. I can't believe it! He is even mean to his own minions. "I may have been defeated before only because of Queen Memory and Lord Ran! Now, their power can't match mine!" Mevious smirked. "But that is why WE are here!" I replied as my shard started to shine. The others started to shine as well. Mevious just smirked again. "Now, show me. Show me your power." Mevious smirked as he glowed black. As scary as it looks, I didn't back now. "Can I fight this guy?" I asked. "You? Muto, don't get me wrong, you are a great pilot but it is too dangerous!" Snoopy warned. "I know! But I feel like I have to do this!" I said determined. Snoopy hesitated for a moment and then smirked and nodded. "All right. Just be careful and remember, we are all here for you!" Snoopy smiled. I smiled. "K" I then turned to Eike. "Eike, are you ready?" He asked. "Yes." And for the first time since the day we met, he smiled. I guess he is excited too. He smiled and jumped on him as we flew towards Mevious beginning the final battle.

**Muto faces-off against Mevious. Muto wins.**

**Epilogue.**

I watched Mevious battered and bruised as Eike descends to the ground. I then got off as everyone ran towards me. "Muto, you did it! I knew you can do it!" Snoopy smiled. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my friend, Eike!" I smiled. "Thank you." Eike nodded. "Everyone, thank you. If it wasn't for you, this world would have been fallen to Mevious!" A voice said. We all turned to the direction of the voice to see Queen Memory, Lord Ran and Rabicat coming over. "Mom sensed Mevious' darkness from all the way the castle so we came to help only to find that you need no help!" Lord Ran smiled. "Great! Now to finish this! Let's rebuild the Twinkle Star!" Snoopy said before turning to me. "Muto." Snoopy said. I then playfully saluted before I got the other four pieces. Suddenly, they then started to glow as they floated up into the air and started to transform into a shining star. No doubt it is the Twinkle Star. "Now, Muto, make a wish!" Lord Ran shouted. I nodded as I grabbed the star. I then made a wish "I wish for this world and everyone in it to live in peace without fear of any forms of darkness." I said quietly. Then, the Twinkle Star started to glow around making us shield our eyes. The Twinkle Star then started to float in the air. Then, I heard Mevious scream. "No! No! It can't be! It can't be! NOOO!" When the scream died and the light cleared, Mevious was no where to be seen. "Huh, nya? Where Mevious gone, nya?" Rabicat said. "Um, Muto, what exactly did you wish for?" Snoopy asked. "I just asked for a world without darkness so everyone could live in peace. That's it!" I shrugged. "In that case, he is gone once and for all. Mevious was created from darkness. From people's dark thoughts. When you wish for a world without darkness, he disappeared from this world forever." Queen Memory explained. I took off my hat and scratched my head. Whoopsie. I didn't mean to kill him even though he wanted to hurt everyone. I then noticed someone else is missing. I looked around to find Wario or his purple car but there are gone too. "Hey, where's Wario?" I asked. "Gone back to his world." Queen Memory explained. Good. Maybe that will teach him about being greedy. Wait a minute, if Wario gone back to his world. That means so did everyone else. "We win." Eike said with another rare smile. Some of us cheered and others just smiled. I started to cheer as well. "Yay! We won! We did it!"

All seven of us stood up side-by-side in front of Queen Memory with everyone watching as we are accepting medals. This have been the biggest adventure I ever went on! Even bigger than the time we fought to defend Budehuc Castle from the council. I been a lot of good friends with everyone too. They all seem like good people. Heck, I think Eike had fun too! I wish they could meet the people at Budehuc though. I know they would also LOVE it know about other worlds too. Speaking of which, I missed it. Budehuc Castle, my job as warehouse keeper and everyone there. I just won't everyone don't miss me too much. But that was before Queen Memory said something. We can now use our shards to travel to not only this world but each other's as well. That is SO neat! Now, even if this is goodbye, I can still meet up with my friends one time. Wilt convinced me to visit Foster's sometime. After we said our goodbyes, I held onto my shard and focused on it. Soon, me and Eike then teleported in a plain. I then noticed that Eike wasn't a panda anymore. He was a human. I then noticed that we are in the Yaza Plains not far from Budehuc Castle. In fact, we were RIGHT in front of Budehuc Castle. "Eike, look!" I shouted as I pointed to the entrance. Eike looked in the direction and nodded. We then walked back to the entrance. That was when a familiar girl in heavy armour came running up to us. "Halt! Who goes…" Cecile shouted before she saw us. "Muto! Eike!" "Hey, Cecile! How you doing?" I said trying to be casual. "Master Thomas! Master Thomas! It's Muto and Eike! They're back!" Cecile shouted. This caused a lot of people to run forward. Master Thomas was leading. "Muto! Mister Eike! Where have… how have…" Thomas sputtered out confused about the whole thing. I just put my hands behind my back. "Well, it's a little complicated but I tell you anyway!" I chuckled.

Well, it been a few weeks since that day. A lot of people couldn't believe that Eike and I went to different worlds and fought bad guys. I knew they didn't believe us so I showed them my shard. That was more than enough to make everyone believe. Now, sometimes, when I go to my friends' worlds, I bring the other people of Budehuc. (Especially Belle and Gadget Z because the former is amazed by the technology there.) I am just glad to visit them. Right now, I am walking with Master Thomas, Cecile, Wilt and his friend, Eduardo. He been telling me about him for a bit. "Wow, Wilt, Foster's seem like a wonderful place. Maybe sometime, we can going over there!" Master Thomas suggested. "You should. It is a really nice place. Everyone is nice there!" Wilt smiled. "Si, Senor Thomas!" Eduardo nodded. "This was a great idea, Muto! Bringing others to Budehuc is really helping out!" Cecile smiled. "Why, thank you!" I chuckled. I decided to ask some of my friends I fought with to help out at Budehuc. We are doing decent in funds and all but it could never hurt to have a bit. Snoopy's brother, Spike sells cactuses here. Cream's friend, Big is starting to own a fishing store here. And soon, Madame Foster said that she will have a few imaginary friends help at Budehuc. Things are really working out here. And to think, all of this happen just because of a certain little shard. Which I got right in my pocket.

There's Chapter 4! How was that? Review away!


	5. Wilt's story

Here's Wilt's story! Enjoy!

My day started out great! I got up, brushed my teeth and got dressed, even though it didn't take that long. I then went downstairs and eat breakfast with my friends. Eduardo, Coco and Bloo. After that, we then went to do chores. But, as usual, Bloo is against it. "Why do we have to do chores?" He whined. "We already got Frankie for that!" "Frankie is just one person. She can't do all those chores all by herself!" I pointed. "But why do WE have to suffer?" Bloo asked. Hate to talk bad about my friends but Bloo is very selfish sometimes. "Sorry, Bloo! I guess Mr. Herrieman just made that rule!" I shrugged. Bloo just walked off with the dustpan grumbling saying something about calling his lawyer. "Azul is always complaining, isn't he?" Eduardo asked. "Coco!" Coco agreed in her usual language. I just silently nodded. That Bloo. "Look, guys! Go get Bloo back! I go clean up the mess in here!" I said. "Are you sure?" Eduardo asked. "Sure, guys! You go on ahead!" I smiled. "Coco!" Coco thanked. "Si, gracias, amigo!" Eduardo smiled as the two walked off. I actually don't like being praised for helping. I just do what any imaginary friend would do, that's all! Still, it's nice to see the smiles of people when I help them. I also try to do my best at Foster's to help the people at Foster's, even some people who don't deserve it like Duchess. I can't believe I had to gargle her mouthwash for her. Blech! But despite this, I try to help out in any way I can. As I hummed while sweeping the floor. Then, I noticed a shining light from above me. I looked up only to be blinded in my good eye. I dropped the broom and covered my eye with my good arm to see what was it. I looked up to see a glass shard of some sort. For some reason, I felt like grabbing it. So squinting my eye, I reached out and grabbed it. The minute that happened everything flashed white and then black.

I woke up groggily as I opened up good eye. I noticed that I wasn't in Foster's anymore. Either that or Mr. Herrieman decided to decorate the room when I am unconscious. As I looked around, I heard a voice. "You awake, nya!" A voice said cheerfully. I looked down to see a rabbit. "Oh, hey, there, little guy!" I cheerfully introduced. "Hello, nya!" The rabbit smiled. "Sorry but could you tell me where am I?" I asked. "You are in Queen Memory's Castle!" The rabbit replied. "Queen Memory? Who's she?" I asked. "I can't say right now! You have to wait for your leader!" The rabbit said. Huh? A leader? What in the world? "What do you mean?" I asked. "All will be explained later, so what is your name? My name is Rabicat!" The rabbit introduced. "I am Wilt!" I introduced. "Perfect! Now, that we know each other, let's meet the rest of the team!" Rabicat smiled as he started to tug on my good arm trying to pull me out of bed but to no avail. Team? What the heck is going on? I don't know but I better follow this guy. So I let him lead out of the room.

I met up with the rest of the team. A teenage girl named Sakaki. A small rabbit girl named Cream. A tall dog-like creature called a "kobold" named Muto. A quiet well-dressed boy named Cecil. And a small kid with his face named Vivi. They all seemed nice and friendly. Much to my surprise, none of them aren't imaginary friends like me. Apparently, there are other worlds where dog that stands on hind legs and black mages with their face in darkness aren't imaginary friends. Then, I saw Rabicat came in with a white beagle. Aw, he looks so cute. Eduardo would love him! "The leader have arrived!" Rabicat announced. Oh, the leader? So that means things will be explained to me.

An explanation later, Queen Memory and her daughter, Lord Ran told us everything. Apparently, this land is being attacked by an evil man named Mevious and who recruited seven equally evil people to help him. Also, the other six and my have to team up to defeat them bad people with our good traits. My being diligence, to save this land by finding five pieces of something called the Twinkle Star. Now, don't get me wrong. I want to help. But I don't like violence much. I am a lover, not a fighter. Suddenly, the beagle spoke up saying that he will do it. Wow, talk about brave. It took a few seconds but already he made up his mind. Then, the bigger dog said he would help as well. Wow, they wasn't kidding when they say dogs are man's best friend. Well, they convinced me! I wanna help too! And pretty soon, everyone wants to fight as well. Okay! Now, we have a bigger chance of beating this Mevious guy.

If I want a fight, I needed to ride a vehicle. So Rabicat showed me where it is. "Okay! I am ready for my vehicle!" I said excited. "Okay, nya!" Rabicat nodded as he led over to a corner. There it was. A plane a little small but big enough to fit my long legs. And you know was is the coolest part? It is looks like a basketball! I LOVE basketballs! I immediately walked over and climbed into the seat. As I hoped, it was able to fit my legs. "What do you think?" Rabicat asked. "It's perfect!" I smiled. Okay! Now, I am ready to kick some bad guy butt!

**Level 1**

I flew my new plane to a big forest. Even bigger than the forest in the backyard at Foster's. I flew down and landed my plane. I then got off and started to search for the star pieces in the bushes. I started to search for a bit but to no avail. I was only to try another bush until I smelt something foul. It wasn't like garlic that been lying around for a month. I covered my non-existent nose and looked around trying to find the smell was coming from. I then saw a yellow and purple clad fat plumber looking around for something while eating garlic. Ugh. How could anyone eat that much? Anyway, the plants around him around are starting to wither and die because of him. I better go tell him to stop. So I walked over. "Um, hey." I greeted. The plumber looked at me for a moment and then went back to eating and searching. "Sorry, but I noticed that you are eating garlic." I said. The plumber looked at me again. "So?" He said in an Italian accent. "So, you are the killing the plant life!" I pointed out. This made the plumber looked around at the dead plants. Maybe now he feels bad for his actions. "Meh. I really don't-a like nature anyway!" The plumber shrugged as he walked eating. I can't believe it. His breath is literally a hazard to this forest and he just shrugs it off! He's just as worse as Mac's mean older brother. Before I have a chance to scold him, he spoke again. "Besides, I got-a better thing to worry about! I have-a find this star piece for some guy named Mevious!" The plumber snapped. My good eye snapped open. He was part of Mevious' forces? For some reason, while startling, it doesn't surprises me. "Sorry but that makes us enemies! I am part of Queen Memory's forces!" I said coldly. He then turned around and smirked. "So my guess is you want-a to fight me for the star piece in this area, eh?" The plumber smirked. "Um, yes?" I said a little nervous. He then smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Fine, then! I WAS-A little bored!" He said. Looks like I am starting my first fight and it is against a fat jerk. For some reason, I have a good feeling it might be cakewalk.

**Wilt faces-off against Wario. Wilt wins**

**Level 2**

Well, I beaten that fat plumber and saved the forest from him and his garlic breath. And, I found the star piece shortly after. How lucky is that? Anyway, now that I got the star piece, I have to go to a snowy field. So I flew over to it. Thankfully, it is not too cold. So when I landed, I started to search in the snow banks. I searched for a minute and then I suddenly felt hot. Then, I noticed the snow was melting a bit. That's weird. The sun isn't even out and yet everything is melting. I looked around the area and I found a red-clad white-haired girl with a green flame on her hand. Whatever she is doing, she is melting all the snow. I don't know what will happen if all the snow is gone but I can't take that chance. "Excuse me, miss!" I called out. The woman turned around angrily to find out it was a man. Oh, yuck! That person is a man!? Sorry but that is not okay! It is sick! What sort of man wears a hair band? "What is it?" The man asked angrily. "Um, sorry for mistaking you for a woman and disturbing you but your green fire is burning up all of the snow!" I said. "So?" The man said angrily. He was just as worse as that plumber jerk! "But if you don't stop…" I started. "Look, I am in a bad mood because of you so do everyone a favour and get that ugly mug out of here!" The man snapped angrily as he swung his hand. An arch of green fire then appeared and hit me straight on the chest. I don't know happened much after that but my body was literally burning and I feel like that attack literally sent me flying. Thankfully, I landed in a snow bank stopping the fire. Sadly, it melted in the process in sacrifice. I slowly sat up a little stunned by the attack. I looked around me and to my shock to my left is a star piece. I can't believe it. I found a star piece. But then, I remember that man. I looked at him and much to my horror he saw me. He then smirked and ignited green fire with both hands. Obviously, he is part of Mevious' forces. "Pardon me but I think that belongs to me." He said creepily. I gulped nervously but grabbed the star piece quickly. "Sorry but you are part of Mevious' forces! And for that, I won't let you take it! Especially after you tried to burn all the snow and attacked me!" I snapped. "Then, bring it on!" He smirked. Ugh. I really hate his smirk. It is so creepy. As much I am afraid to. I have to fight this creep.

**Wilt faces-off against Ash Crimson. Wilt wins.**

**Level 3**

Man, I am glad that was over. I don't know who is more uglier. Him or Duchess. For now, I say it is a tie. But the main point is I get to keep the next star piece. Okay, we got two. And we have to find the rest. This time, is literally on top of the clouds. How cool is it? I parked my plane on top of it. I then got off and starting the search for the star piece. As I searched, I thought about my home and how my friends are doing. I hope they don't miss me too much. I hate when people worry about me. I miss them too though. Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Coco and everyone else as well. As soon as I'm done here, I can go home. Before I can think further, I heard a cry of pain. Actually, for some reason, it sounds robotic. I looked in the direction of the voice to see Snoopy jumping on top of some sort of robot with a big man in red and a middle-aged man with creepy green eyes looking at him sweat dropping. "I think we should help him." The eldest man suggested. The younger man just shrugged. "He probably deserved it for being a sissy anyway, Vexen." "Gaston…" Vexen said not impressed by his response. "And that's what you get for trying to steal star pieces for your evil group!" Snoopy snapped. "All right! All right! Uncle! Uncle!" The robot screamed. That guy is part of Mevious' forces? No way! I don't know why he is on Mevious' forces but I figured I better help the robot by making Snoopy stop. "Snoopy, that's enough!" I shouted getting everyone's attention. Snoopy just snorted and jumped off. "Fine but he started it." Snoopy said. "And you are?" Gaston asked. "Wilt." I politely introduced though I had a feeling I won't get a greeting back. "Hmm… You are VERY skinny but your height is impressive! Let's see if you can beat me in a duel!" Gaston smirked. "What?" Is he challenging me? "Gaston! We are supposed to get the star piece, not duel with abnormally tall people!" Vexen snapped. "Okay, then! You two! Go get the star piece!" Gaston snapped. "What?" Vexen asked in disbelief. "That's an order!" Gaston snapped. Vexen gritted his teeth for a moment but then sighed. "Yes, sir." Vexen said before turning the robot. "Come on, Astro Man, looks like it's just you and me!" Astro Man then groaned as the two approached Snoopy. Despite outnumbering and out powering him, Snoopy stood his ground. "Okay, buddy, it's go time!" Gaston smirked as he cracked his knuckles. I gulped nervously at this. Looks like I got myself into a fight with isn't anywhere related to the star piece. I just hope I can win this.

**Wilt faces-off against Gaston. Wilt wins**

**Level 4**

Well, I found my battle against that hot-shot. And Snoopy beat the guy with the creepy eyes and the robot as well. It was a easy victory for both of us. And what is better, we got the third star piece. I can't believe how well we're doing! Now, we needed only two more. So I flew my plane into a meadow next to a field. I landed it and started to search but to luck. But I got to keep trying! I kept searching until I heard a familiar voice. "Oh, Mr. Wilt!" I turned around to see the cute face of Cream and her equally cute chao, Cheese. "Hey, guys! How it hanging?" I asked cheerfully. "Oh, fine, thank you." Cream said. "Chao chao!" Cheese cheered. "We came to help search because Queen Memory told us to!" Cream smiled. "Oh, I see. Thank you!" I thanked. So we went to search. I decided to break the ice a bit. "So how are things at your home?" I asked. "Well, it is never a dull moment. Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow are always racing. Tails is always working on his planes. And Amy always try to win Mr. Sonic's heart. How about you?" Cream asked. "Well, there IS Bloo! With him, there is never a dull moment! Also, Coco is a little crazy and Eduardo is one of the nicest people you can ever see!" I explained. "Wow, I want to meet them sometime!" Cream smiled. "Trust me! You won't regret it!" I chuckled. Then, we heard evil laughter. We turned to the direction of the voice to see two figures, both scary. The first one is a chef with a creepy smirk. The second one is a giant demon. Cream and Cheese hid behind me. "Who are you?" I asked. "Well, I am Gourmand and this is Ifrit! And we are here to make a new kind of meal." The chef said. "What sort of meal?" I asked. "Rabbit stew!" Gourmand smirked. "WHAT!?" Cream and I screamed. He wanted to eat Cream!? "But why?" Cream asked with tears of fright. Gourmand just shrugged. "Because I wanted to see a talking rabbit." Gourmand said. We all stepped back nervously at this. I noticed something. A star piece. Cream saw it as well and thinking quickly, she grabbed it and started to flapped her ears. "Mr. Wilt! Please cover me!" Cream shouted as she and Cheese flew off. "All right, then!" I shouted. Gourmand scowled at this. "Ifrit! Cook that rabbit but don't burn her!" Gourmand shouted. "Yes, sir!" Ifrit smirked as he jumped off after Cream. "As for you, you freak! I will teach you to mess up MY stew!" Gourmand fumed angrily as he glared at me. Uh-oh. Looks like I got into another tough battle. I just hope Cream and I will make it.

**Wilt faces-off against Gourmand. Wilt wins**

**Level 5**

Well, I beat that psycho chef and Muto and Sakaki saved Cream from that demon. Sweet! Not only is everyone's all right but we got FOUR star pieces meaning only one more left to complete this dangerous quest. Oh, boy! Anyway, I have to go into a dark ruin and some sort. It's sort of spooky but I continued on anyway doing I came this far. Everyone is counting on me! I flew in continued until I saw a small light. I looked closer at the shine and to find a… star piece! There it is! The final star piece! I can't believe it! I then started to fly to it until I saw a small green figure. I saw it come further and it reveals to be that robot that tried to steal the star piece from Snoopy earlier. That WAS what Snoopy said before I came before Snoopy beating him up. He then saw me. "Hey! I know you! You were the one who beaten Gaston!" Astro Man pointed out. "Um, yeah! How it's going?" I formally greeted. "Oh, fine! But that Mevious guy got pretty mad at us for losing four star pieces!" Astro Man shrugged as if he was talking in an everyday conversation. Um, sorry but the last time I checked we were enemies. "He is more scarier than Dr. Wily." He continued. "Yeah… Um, listen, you don't like fighting much, do you?" Wilt asked. "No, how do you know?" Astro Man asked. I sweat dropped. I don't like insulting people but that was a stupid question. "Lucky guess. So, anyway, why do you join him?" I asked. "Well, because it's destiny. Whatever, that means, Mevious says. I been picked along with six other people to find take over this world. He said if I helped him, I would get anything I want so here we are!" Astro Man said. Hmm, I wonder what that robot will ask for if he succeeds. Keyword. IF. "Sorry but I came to stop you!" I said bravely. "Sorry but if I failed now, not only would Mevious decline my wish but he would also rip off my circuits!" Astro Man gulped as he went into a fighting stance. Well, this is it. The final battle for the star piece and while it sounds weird, I think this guy will show me no mercy.

**Wilt faces-off against Astro Man. Wilt wins**

As I landed my plane, I got off and looked at my opponent. I may not know much about robots but judging that he only got a few dents, I say he is okay. That's doesn't stop me for feeling sorry for him though. I walked over to the star piece and picked it up. "Sorry but I needed this." I said. "Wilt, you did it." A voice said. I looked to the direction of the voice to see the others running towards me. "Nice work! We came to help you but it looked like you didn't needed help!" Snoopy smiled. "It was a shame you did what you had to but I suppose he learnt the hard way about getting what you want do evil deeds." Cecil shrugged. I chuckled and I scratched the back of my head. I really hated being praised. All I did was help save the world. It's not like I did it by myself. "Well, I'm glad it's over!" I smiled. "Not quite." A dark voice boomed. I froze at this. We all looked around to see who said it but found no one. "Sorry but where are you?" I shouted. "Right here." The voice smirked. He then showed himself. He was as dark-looking as I imagined. He is more scarier than those Extremeasaurs. And there is nothing more scarier than Extremeasurs. "You're Mevious, aren't you?" I asked. The man nodded. "That I am." Mevious replied. He was just as not okay as Queen Memory described. He is even more heartless than Duchess and Terrence put together. "So I recruited Astro Man on the others here." Mevious continued. "Unfortunately, I summoned a bunch of weaklings!" Mevious snapped. Astro Man groaned as he covered his head. I could have sworn that I heard him crying. That jerk. How could he be so mean to him? "I may have been defeated before only because of Queen Memory and Lord Ran! Now, their power can't match mine!" Mevious smirked. "Sorry but we are here to stop you!" I replied as my shard started to shine. The others started to shine as well. Mevious just smirked again. "Now, show me. Show me your power." Mevious smirked as he glowed black. Though, right now, nothing scares me. "Excuse me but can I fight this guy?" I asked. "You? Wilt, don't get me wrong, you are a great pilot but it is too dangerous!" Snoopy warned. "I know! But I feel like I have to do this for everyone!" I said determined. Snoopy hesitated for a moment and then smirked and nodded. "All right. Just be careful and remember, we are all here for you!" Snoopy smiled. I smiled. "Okay!" As I jumped on my plane and flew towards Mevious beginning the final battle.

**Wilt faces-off against Mevious. Wilt wins.**

**Epilogue.**

I watched Mevious battered and bruised as I flew down to the ground. I then got off as everyone ran towards me. "Wilt, you did it! I knew you can do it!" Snoopy smiled. "Thanks, guys but I couldn't have done it without everyone!" I smiled. "Everyone, thank you. If it wasn't for you, this world would have been fallen to Mevious!" A voice said. We all turned to the direction of the voice to see Queen Memory, Lord Ran and Rabicat coming over. "Mom sensed Mevious' darkness from all the way the castle so we came to help only to find that you need no help!" Lord Ran smiled. "Great! Now to finish this! Let's rebuild the Twinkle Star!" Snoopy said before turning to me. "Wilt." Snoopy said. I nodded as I got the other four pieces. Suddenly, they then started to glow as they floated up into the air and started to transform into a shining star. No doubt it is the Twinkle Star. "Now, Wilt, make a wish!" Lord Ran shouted. I nodded as I grabbed the star. I then made a wish "I wish for this world and everyone in it to live in their home in peace without fear of any forms of darkness, okay." I said quietly. Then, the Twinkle Star started to glow around making us shield our eyes. The Twinkle Star then started to float in the air. Then, I heard Mevious scream. "No! No! It can't be! It can't be! NOOO!" When the scream died and the light cleared, Mevious was no where to be seen. "Huh, nya? Where Mevious gone, nya?" Rabicat said. "Um, Wilt, what exactly did you wish for?" Snoopy asked. "I just asked for a world without darkness so everyone could live in this world in peace." I shrugged. "In that case, he is gone once and for all. Mevious was created from darkness. From people's dark thoughts. When you wish for a world without darkness, he disappeared from this world forever." Queen Memory explained. I scratched my head with my good hand. I didn't mean to kill him even though he is a bad guy. I then noticed someone else is missing. I looked around to find Astro Man but he was gone "Hey, where's Astro Man?" I asked worried. Please don't tell me I killed him too. "Gone back to his world." Queen Memory explained. Oh, thank goodness. I thought he was killed as well. He didn't seemed entirely dark. But if he is gone then so have everyone else! "We won." Snoopy cheered. Some of us cheered and others just smiled. I smiled as well. "Now this is okay!"

All seven of us stood up side-by-side in front of Queen Memory with everyone watching as we are accepting medals. This have been the funnest adventure I ever went on. Not like those misadventures me and the others usually had. I flew a plane, fought bad guys and rescue a world. This is so cool! I can't wait to tell everyone! I can't wait to see the looks of their face when they find out I am a hero! Though, it's a pity I have to say goodbye to everyone else though. They have been so nice to me. And I really want to introduce Snoopy and Muto to Ed. That was when Queen Memory told us about very great! The glass shards could allow us to not only to go back to this world but to go to each other worlds as well. How cool is it? That means that it is only goodbye for now. But after we said goodbyes, we knew that we can easily revisit each other if we wanted to. I then grasped onto my glass shard and focused on it. Then, a white flash of light. I realised that I was in the backyard. Sweet! I am finally home. "SENOR WILT!" A voice shouted. I turned to the direction of the voice only to be tackled by a purple blur. I knew it anyway. "Oh, senor! Thank goodness you're all right! We were so worried about you!" Eduardo said sobbing. "Yeah, I missed you guys too." I chuckled. I then noticed Mac, Bloo and Coco walking over. "Where in the world have you been, man? You had everyone worried sick!" Mac said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare everyone but where I been is a little complicated!" I said. "Oh, as if we would actually just go into the house and act like nothing happened?" Bloo asked slightly annoyed. Coco agreed with him. I chuckled again as Eduardo got off. "All right but you won't be able to believe this!"

I told everyone about my adventure while I was gone. Bloo instantly scoffed it off not believing me that I went to another world to fight bad guys. I just smirked and showed him my glass shard. This convinced Bloo and everyone else. After that, they thought it was cool to move to other worlds. Sometimes, I took my friends with me to visit other worlds. As I expected, Eduardo gave quick friends with Snoopy and Muto. Weeks later, I am with all the people who fought with in Foster's. "Wow! This place is as big as Budehuc!" Muto said in awe. "I say! This is a grand mansion!" Cecil agreed. "Thanks!" Frankie smiled. "So this place hold imaginary friends, eh?" Sakaki said. I smiled and nodded. They were really enjoying themselves. Frankie said that Foster's have gotten more imaginary friends then even since the world travelling thing. Though, I don't know why. Suddenly, Sakaki saw something that made her jump. "Chiyo-Chi-Chi!" She gasped. We all looked to find the yellow misshapen cat floating by. "Hello, everyone!" He announced. We all looked wide-eyed at this. "What the heck was THAT about?" Bloo asked. I don't know. Then, Snoopy saw a walking cactus with a hat on. "Hey! Is that my brother's hat?" Snoopy asked shocked. "Why would Mr. Spike's hat be on that cactus?" Cream asked. Eduardo then saw something that made him gulped. "The same reason why the Grim Reaper is here!" Eduardo said as he pointed to a skeleton in a black cloak and a scythe. "Doesn't one of the people at Budehuc said he's the Grim Reaper's best friend?" Cecil asked Muto. "Didn't your friend looked like the chibi version of the Grim Reaper?" Muto asked back. Then, more imaginary friends came back which one or another each recognised. We all just blinked at this unusual display. I chuckled nervously a bit and I scratched the back of my head. "Well, at least Foster's will be more famous than ever."

There's Chapter 5! Sorry about the bizarre ending but I had writer's block! Anyway, review away!


	6. Cecil's story

Here's Cecil's story! Enjoy!

I sat on a small box as I played my trademark accordion in a small town. Some people walking by threw some money at my feet though, I wasn't really playing for money. I just want people to hear my music, that's all. Though, I do admit, I did need the money. I am a wanderer who travels the world to listen to my music. I DO have money but just enough for travel and food. Finding a place to stay. THAT is a challenge. So despite, I don't want it, I accepted the money. Later, I noticed it was getting dark and everyone was going home. I pick up my stuff and got ready to check into a hotel. But before I got ready to leave I saw something bright from above me. I looked up to see a blinding light. Thank goodness, my hat blocked my eyes. It was some glass shard floating in mid-air. Looking in awe, I reached out to grab it. Once, I did it. Everything went black.

What happened? All I remember doing was touching that shard and blacking out. Now, I find myself in a room I don't even remember anything like this. I looked around wondering where am I. "You're awake, nya!" A voice shouted. I looked in the direction of the voice expecting to see a cat but instead a rabbit. "Um, greetings." I said stunned not because I am talking a rabbit who talks like a cat. I seen weirder people. "Hiya, nya! I am Rabicat, nya!" The creature smiled. "Oh, I am Cecil." I introduced. "Please to meet you, nya!" Rabicat said as he bowed politely. "Why, thank you. Same here. Um, where exactly am I?" I asked. "At Queen Memory's Castle, nya." Rabicat responded. I blinked confused but asked further. "Oh, who is Queen Memory, nya?" I asked. "Sorry, can't say, nya! Not until the leader comes, nya!" Rabicat said. "Excuse me!" I asked confused. Leader? What is he talking about? For some reason, I got a bad feeling about this. "You find out, nya!" Rabicat said as he pulled on my arm literally dragging me out of bed. I was taken back at first but then ran with Rabicat.

I met up with a rather peculiar yet friendly bunch. A tall teenage girl who seemed to be the strong, silent type. A dog who stands on his hind legs and wears clothes like a human. A rabbit who like the dog standing on her hind legs and dressed like a human. A boy who looks like Liddell because his face is shrouded in darkness save his glowing eyes. And a tall red figure with one arm missing and one eye wonky. Like I said, I seen weirder things so I casually greeted them. Then, I noticed Rabicat ran in with a beagle who looked a little like Sergei. "The leader is here, nya!" Rabicat said cheerfully. Leader? Ah, yes! The leader. Maybe, I could get some answers.

Okay, Queen Memory and her daughter, Lord Ran explained everything. Apparently, this world is being attacked by an evil man named Mevious who recruited seven people in assist in his dark ambitions. Also, me and the other six have to worked together to stop with our good traits, my being patience to find five pieces of something called the Twinkle Star to save this land. Though, I don't know why they chose me. I dislike violence. In any way, I would rather play my accordion. Which I can't find when I woke up but I am too concerned about all of this but worry about it. That was when the beagle stepped up saying that he will fight. I wonder if he knew what he was getting himself into. Maybe he was or maybe he didn't but whatever the reason is. The bigger dog joined in. Then, the tall red figure. I am so impressed at their courage. Then, the rabbit girl stepped back saying that she will fight as well but only for peace. My guess she hates violence as well. I admire the fact that she is going against her pacifist nature for a great cause. I agreed as well along with the school girl and Liddell's counterpart. Queen Memory was happy for us. I have mixed feelings about this. I want to help but being a pacifist, I don't know the first thing about fighting. I guess I just have to hope for the best.

We were all sent to a garage of some sort to get our vehicles we needed to fight Mevious' forces. I wonder what vehicle will I have. "Okay, Rabicat, where is my vehicle?" I asked. "Hold on, nya!" Rabicat said as he ran off. I just shrugged and waited. A minute later, Rabicat came back with something I made me gone wide-eyed. My accordion. "Here it is, nya." Rabicat said as he gave it me to. "Um, thanks but this is not a vehicle." I pointed out. "Maybe but look at it, nya." Rabicat pointed out. I looked at it to see a button. Out of curiosity, I pushed it. Then, it turned into a hover-board. "Oh my…" I said in awe. "Yes, apparently, it can turned into a hover-board to fight, nya!" Rabicat shrugged. I looked at my new vehicle for a minute and then put it down and tried to stand on it. I wobbled a bit. Actually, it was more like a lot. And had to kneel down to keep my balance. "You're never rode a hover-board, have you, nya?" Rabicat sweat dropped. "I haven't even rode a skateboard!" I insisted. "Are you going to be okay?" Rabicat asked. I didn't answered yet. I just keep trying to balance. I then got the hang on it. "More or less, yes." I said. Hopefully, it will be enough to beat Mevious' forces.

**Level 1**

Queen Memory asked me to search a lush forest for the next star piece. It looked so beautiful and lush. I then landed my hover-board and got off. I then walked towards some bushes and started to search in them for the star piece. I searched for a while but have no success. Oh, well. Maybe next bush. But before I could search some more until I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked in the direction of the rustle. I then saw something what looked like a giant black orb in it. A green robot then got out of the bushes huffing and puffing. "Oh, man! Oh, man! Where is it? If I can't find it, he will have my circuits!" The robot said frantically. I blinked in confusion. Deciding to show sympathy, I walked over to him as he continued to search. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Not really. I have to search for something called a star piece!" This made my eyes widened but I politely let him continue. "And I have to give it to a man named Mevious! And man, you don't have to make him angry!" The robot insisted. "Um, pardon me but I am looking for the star pieces too!" I said though, I have a feeling I shouldn't be so honest. "Really, sweet! Let's look together and bring the star piece to Mevious!" The robot said extremely pleased. "Um, sorry but I am part of Queen Memory's forces." I said. "What? So you are the people I have to worry about?" The robot asked. I silently nodded. We both then blinked for a moment. "I imagine you to be more taller." The robot said flatly. He then shook it off. "Anyway, nothing personal but if I can't find the star piece, I have to defeat you to make up for it!" The robot said surprisingly brave. It looks like he isn't going to any mercy even though, he doesn't seem like much of a fighter. I have no choice but to show no mercy as well.

**Cecil faces-off against Astro Man. Cecil wins.**

**Level 2**

That poor robot. I don't think he even want to be here. Then, again, he should have thought about the price for working with bad guys. I guess he had to leave the hard way I guess. Anyway, after that, I found the first star piece shortly after the battle and now we have to find four more. This time, it is in a snowy plain. Thankfully, it is not too cold and I ALWAYS nice warm. So it is no problem for me to land and start searching easily without much chill. I searched in the snow banks for a bit until I suddenly I felt something. Grabbing a hold on it, I pulled with all my grip and pulled out a star piece. Lucky! I been for only a minute and I already found it! I then turned only to go back to my accordion-hover-board until I noticed I nearly walked in a large belly. Pardon my rudeness. I looked up to see an evil chef smirking at me. I jumped and walked back. "Little boy. If you know what's good for you, you will hand over that star piece." The chef said darkly. I gulped nervously but stood my ground. "No. You are no doubt part of Mevious' forces. Why should I surrender to you?" Cecil asked. The chef was silent for a minute. "You are not giving up the star piece, are you?" The chef asked. I narrowed my eyes as I shook my head. "Fine, then. Let's make a deal." The chef offered. I raised an eyebrow at this. "Depends. What is it?" I asked. "Well, do you have any animals in your group?" The chef asked. "Yeah, some." I nodded. "Good. Now, if you give me the animals to cook, I let you keep the star piece!" The chef smirked. "Excuse me?" I gasped. I then narrowed my eyes while trying to control my temper. My parents always taught me never to get angry no matter what. Even if I facing a psycho chef, I shouldn't get angry. "I won't let you cook my friends." I snapped. "Then, I'm afraid I have to kill you!" I smirked. Well, it looked like I have to fight after all. This time, I have to teach a chef some decency.

**Cecil faces-off against Gourmand. Cecil wins.**

**Level 3**

Well, it was a close battle but in the end, I won and got to keep the second star piece. Splendid! Now to get the rest. This time, I have to go on top of the clouds. Well, right now, nothing surprises me much so I just flew to the top of the clouds. Okay, all I have to do is start searching for the star pieces here. As I looked, I think about what I am doing. I am not very fond of fighting and yet, I am fighting against a bunch of villains. That was something I never did before. I wonder how the others are doing. You know, I don't think they even notice I am gone because like I said, I am a wanderer who travels from town to town. I don't really live in a home. I just walk over the world playing my music. I DO hope that a music agent finds me and let me play music for audiences in theatres. But not much people like accordion much. They are more into rock n roll. Well, I am unhappy because classical music is just as good as rock n roll. Mainly because it is very smoothing and emotional. So far, I written a few songs but my favourites ones are Citta Del Sole, Cloud and Love Accordion. Before I could think and search further, I heard an angry yell. Looking up, I turned to the direction of the yell to see Snoopy with a star piece in his paw dealing face-to-face with a VERY angry demon. Behind the demon was two man in red though one of them looked more like a woman disturbingly. "I am asking you nicely again! Give me that star piece!" The demon snapped. "Tough luck! Finders keepers! And for the record, that wasn't nice or a question." Snoopy said. This made the demon angrily. "Why you?" The demon fumed. He then turned to his allies. "Well, don't just stand there! Help me!" The demon demanded. "Why, Ifrit? You really need help you take down a little puppy?" The larger man chuckled. "But of course, Gaston! After all, from what I heard, he is ALWAYS getting pushed around!" The smaller man sneered. "HEY! You can't talk to me like that! I am your own ally!" Ifrit snapped. "So? I mainly here to get what my want, NOT make friends." The smaller man smirked. "Looks like even your allies think you stink!" Snoopy smirked. Ifrit looked back and forth between the three. I kind of feel sorry for him. Then, suddenly, the smaller man saw me. "Watch out, Gaston. We got more company." The white-haired man said pointing Gaston out to me. "Ha! Is that a man? More like a mouse! Take care of him while I helped our "ally" with the mutt." Gaston smirked. "Very well." The man said as he walked towards me. He then ignited a green fire in his hand. "Take a good look. I may the last person you see!" The man smirked. I gulped at this. No doubt he will a tough for to battle. Though, I cannot give up. We came so far to fail now.

**Cecil faces-off against Ash Crimson. Cecil wins**

**Level 4.**

I must say, despite his appearance, he is nothing to sneeze at. I barely won that battle. But apparently, Snoopy have defeated both Ifrit and Gaston easily. No wonder, Queen Memory chose him as the leader. Anyway, this time, I have to go to a plain next to a giant wall. I must say, this is a wondrous place, I wish I could stay here. I then started to search in the tall grass. I searched until I heard a familiar shout. "Yo!" I recognised that voice instantly and turned to see Snoopy waving at him. "Ah, Snoopy! Greetings! What brings you here?" I greeted. Snoopy then walked towards me. "Hey, Cecil, Queen Memory asked me to search with you!" Snoopy smirked. "Splendid!" I smiled before we both went to search. "So what this about me looking like some space dog?" Snoopy asked. "Like, I said. He looked like you only his fur is a mix of white and cyan and his ears are a mix of orange and brown." I explained. "Also, he is just as brave as you." Snoopy ran a hand at the back of his head while smirking. Apparently, he thought of this as a compliment. I shook my head at his ego. "So ever played in a bar?" Snoopy asked. "No, I don't like bars." I simply said. I could just gag on the smell of alcohol and cigarettes just thinking about it. "Maybe. But some bars are friendly and offer musical acts. Including your accordion!" Snoopy smiled. "Thank you for the offer but I rather some wander around." I shrugged. "But, Cecil, if you go around. People might not find you!" Snoopy warned. As much as I hated to admit to admit, he is right. I was going to answer until we heard two evil snickers. We looked in the direction of the voice to see two figures. The first one was a large man in yellow and purple clothes like a plumber. The second one was a man with abnormally big eyes in a black cloak. "Good day to you, I am Vexen and this is my friend, Wario! I asked you for the star piece." The man in the cloak said. "But we don't have it!" I insisted. "Don't lie to-a us! We both saw one of you pick it up!" Wario snapped. I looked at Snoopy confused who looked just as confused. He then winked. I knew what he meant. "I swear, we haven't seen any star piece!" I insisted. "Humph. Well, even if you didn't, we are still going to defeat you so we can find the star piece easier!" Vexen said as they took battle position. "Looks like a double duel! Which one do you want?" Snoopy asked. "The man in the cloak. For some reason, the plumber who more dangerous than he looks." I whispered. "I heard that!" Wario snapped. We then went to the battle together in hopes of defeating those two villains.

**Cecil faces-off against Vexen. Cecil wins**

**Level 5**

Well, it wasn't easy but Snoopy and I beat Vexen AND Wario. That's what it shows if teamwork and determination will accomplish. Anyway, now that we have four star pieces. We only needed one to save this land from Mevious and his equally-evil team. This time, is in a dark ruin. I had a bad feeling about this but I went on anyway. As I continued, I saw a small glint of light. I looked closer to see the star piece. How lucky! Now, I can end this nightmare for everyone by grabbing it. I was going to charge forward until I saw something. Ifrit floating on top a giant meteor. He saw me as well. "Hey! You are that kid that was with that mutt, right?" Ifrit asked. "Yes, and you are the short-tempered demon who was with Gaston and Ash, right?" I asked. He fumed at this. "Yeah but I am NOT short-tempered!" Ifrit protested. "Pardon me, but you shown a lot of anger when we last meet!" I pointed out. Ifrit then sweat dropped. "So what?" Ifrit asked. "You know, if you weren't so short-tempered, your "allies" will treat you better." I explained. Ifrit just scoffed. "Thanks for the advice but I don't need it! Mevious will make it all better for me! But only if I get those star pieces! So, come on! Hand them over!" Ifrit demanded. I shook my head at them. "No, I can't let you give these star pieces to someone as dangerous as Mevious!" I said. "Fine, then! I hate to burn off that nice jacket of yours but it looks like I have no choice." Ifrit said creating a flame on his finger. Well, it looks like there is no hope reasoning with him. Oh, well. It looks like I have to show this guy what happens to villains.

**Cecil faces-off against Ifrit. Cecil wins.**

**Final Level.**

As I landed and got off my hover-board, I got off, picked it up and looked at my opponent. He was lying on his back a little stunned with a few minor injuries. I walked over to the star piece and picked it up. "Sorry but maybe you will seek your wishes with a better approach." I said. "Cecil, you did it." A voice said. I looked to the direction of the voice to see the others running towards me. "Nice work! We came to help you but it looked like you didn't needed help!" Snoopy smiled. "Yeah! That will teach that hothead a lesson!" Wilt smirked. I smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad this nightmare is over!" I smiled. "Not quite." A dark voice boomed. I froze at this. We all looked around to see who said it but found no one. "Where are you?" I shouted. "Right here." The voice smirked. He then showed himself. He was as dark-looking as I imagined. Just as dark as Roki or Baum. "This may be a stupid question, but are you Mevious?" I asked. The man nodded. "That I am." Mevious replied. He was just as dark as Queen Memory explained. Even more evil than the henchman we faced so far. "So I recruited Ifrit on the others here." Mevious continued. "Unfortunately, I summoned a bunch of weaklings!" Mevious snapped. Ifrit groaned as he made a sad attempt to hide himself. How could anyway be so heartless to someone who fought their hardest? "I may have been defeated before only because of Queen Memory and Lord Ran! Now, their power can't match mine!" Mevious smirked. "That is why she recruited US!" I replied as my shard started to shine. The others started to shine as well. Mevious just smirked again. "Now, show me. Show me your power." Mevious smirked as he glowed black. I could bet that his power have increased. Even so, I am not backing down. "Excuse me but may I fight him?" I asked. "You? Cecil, don't get me wrong, you are a great pilot but it is too dangerous!" Snoopy warned. "I know! I just… feel like I should do this." I said. Snoopy hesitated for a moment and then smirked and nodded. "All right. Just be careful and remember, we are all here for you!" Snoopy smiled. I smiled and nodded. "Very well!" As I jumped on my hover-board and flew towards Mevious to end this nightmare once and for all.

**Cecil faces-off against Mevious. Cecil wins.**

**Epilogue**

I watched Mevious battered and bruised as I flew down to the ground. I then got off as everyone ran towards me. "Cecil, you did it! I knew you can do it!" Snoopy smiled. "Thanks, everyone!" I smiled. "Everyone, thank you. If it wasn't for you, this world would have been fallen to Mevious!" A voice said. We all turned to the direction of the voice to see Queen Memory, Lord Ran and Rabicat coming over. "Mom sensed Mevious' darkness from all the way the castle so we came to help only to find that you need no help!" Lord Ran smiled. "Great! Now to finish this! Let's rebuild the Twinkle Star!" Snoopy said before turning to me. "Wilt." Snoopy said. I nodded as I got the other four pieces. Suddenly, they then started to glow as they floated up into the air and started to transform into a shining star. No doubt it is the Twinkle Star. "Now, Cecil, make a wish!" Lord Ran shouted. I nodded as I grabbed the star. I then made a wish "I wish for this world to live in peace without darkness." I said quietly. Then, the Twinkle Star started to glow around making us shield our eyes. The Twinkle Star then started to float in the air. Then, I heard Mevious scream. "No! No! It can't be! It can't be! NOOO!" When the scream died and the light cleared, Mevious was no where to be seen. "Huh, nya? Where Mevious gone, nya?" Rabicat said. "Um, Cecil, what exactly did you wish for?" Snoopy asked. "I just asked for a world in live in peace without darkness." I said.. "In that case, he is gone once and for all. Mevious was created from darkness. From people's dark thoughts. When you wish for a world without darkness, he disappeared from this world forever." Queen Memory explained. I fiddled with my fingers. One part of me was happy he was gone but the other half is feeling sorry for him. Mainly, I don't like seeing people die. Not even villains. I then noticed someone else is missing. I looked around to find Ifrit but he was gone "Hey, where's Ifrit?" I asked. "Gone back to his world." Queen Memory explained. Oh, thank heaven. I thought he was dead. But it looks like he have to get his wish some other way But if he is gone then so have everyone else! "We won." Snoopy cheered. Some of us cheered and others just smiled. I smiled as well. "Everyone, the nightmare is over!"

All seven of us stood up side-by-side in front of Queen Memory with everyone watching as we are accepting medals. Out of all the things that would happen to me, fighting a bunch of villains is one of them. I dislike violence and I considered myself physically weak. And yet, here I am. Just saved a world from darkness. Thank goodness. Well, I guess it's back home for me. Wandering in the towns playing my music. That's too bad. Because I thought up of a few good songs during this adventure. But that was when Queen Memory said I can use my shard to travel not only to this world but to my friends world as well. Splendid. Now I can play my music to everyone in different worlds. After saying our farewells, I focused on my shard as I held on it. Then, in a bright light, I arrived back in my world. I then began to think to what to do now. I was going to do my usual stuff of travelling the world until I remember what Snoopy said. I thought for a minute until I heard something. "Hey, look! It's Cecil!" I turned around to see the respectively, cat and rabbit duo, Nyami and Mimi. They are without a doubt the most popular people in my world. "Oh, greetings, girls!" I said waving to them. They then ran over to me. "Hey, Cecil, long time no see!" Mimi smiled. "What brings you here?" Nyami asked. I scratched the back of my head. "It's a long story." I said. "Oh, come on! Cecil, it been ages!" Nyami whined. "Nyami, please!" Mimi scolded. Then, I thought about something. "Hey, girls!" I said. "Yeah!" The girls in unison. "Could you get most of the people here please?" I asked.

A few weeks later, after that day, I looked myself in the mirror. Ever since that day, I told everyone about my adventure and search enough, everyone want to visit my new friends. So I let them visit them sometimes. People have really got along with them. Though, I don't think I should have that winged man of Muto's world meet Baum. Ugh. But anyway, everyone made at least one friend because of it and I am glad because I made a lot of friends too. Before I could think further, I heard a voice. "Cecil!" "Coming!" I shouted. I ran out of the room I was in and started to walk when I came on-stage. People clapped for me and I watched and waved. In the audience was everyone from my world and most people from the others' world. "Here's Cecil writing his trademark melody, Citta Del Sole." An announcer said for me. I just smiled, picked up my accordion and started to play my soothing music for the world.

There's Chapter 6! How was that? Review away!


	7. Cream's story

Here's Cream chapter! Enjoy!

With my little chao friend, Cheese. I got ready to go visit Amy. First thing after I ate my breakfast and took a bubble bath was put my favourite pretty orange dress. Then, I tied Cheese's cute little red bow tie on him. "How's that?" I asked. Cheese just said that it was okay. I smiled at this. I then picked him and walked out of my room. I then walked down where my mommy, Cheese's brother, Chocola and our robot housemate, Gemel was working. "Mommy, I am going to Amy's now!" I called out. "Okay, dear! Goodbye and be careful!" Mommy smiled. "Have fun!" Gemel said adding along to the goodbyes. Chocola said goodbye as well. I nodded and I turned on the doorknob and walked out the door. Carrying Cheese I walked along the path that goes to Station Square where Amy's apartment is. "It been a while since we heard her. I just hope she isn't boxercising again." I said. Cheese agreed with me with his usual chao language. Chao language isn't that hard to learn. You just have to be devoted to a chao like me. On our way to Amy's apartment though, I saw something shiny. We looked to only to get blinded. At first, I thought it was the sun but it's a little cloudy today. Before I could push the matter further, I saw a beautiful glass shard. Mommy always told me not to touch glass shards but for some reason, this one seems different. I reached out to grab it and when I did everything went black.

I slowly woke to up to find myself in a strange room. I slowly raised my head and looked around. It was a pretty pink shiny room. Like one of those royal rooms seen at in one of my castle. "You awake, nya!" A voice shouted. I turned to see a rabbit like me only white and with a slightly silly look on his face. "Oh, hello!" I said cheerfully. "It is a pleasure to meet you, nya! I am Rabicat, nya!" He said cheerfully. "Hi, I'm Cream!" I introduced. "Hi, Cream!" Rabicat smiled. "Hey, um, excuse me but where am I?" Cream asked. "Queen Memory's castle, nya!" Rabicat smiled. "Oh, and who is Queen Memory?" I asked. "Sorry, can't tell you until your leader comes, nya!" Rabicat said. Leader? As in Mr. Sonic? "Who?" I asked. "I can't say yet, nya! But you will find out, nya!" Rabicat said as he grabbed on my hand and pulled me out of bed. "Mr. Rabicat, slow down!" I shouted trying to get him to stop yanking on my arm. It doesn't hurt but seriously, only people like Mr. Sonic can keep up with him. Anyway, he held to a big people.

So I met a bunch of nice people. A cheerful doggie named Mr. Muto. A tall red figure with I think had a dark past named Mr. Wilt. A well-dressed boy named Mr. Cecil. A high-school woman named Miss Sakaki. And a kid with his face in darkness named Vivi. All of them seemed friendly and nice. We talked for a bit. Then, Rabicat ran in a white beagle the same size as me. "The leader is here, nya!" Rabicat announced. Leader? Or NOW I remember! The leader! Finally, some answers!

So the queen told me everything about why we are here. Some bad man named Mevious have been planning in engulf this lovely world with darkness. And he recruited seven equally bad people to find him. And I along the other six people here with me have to fight them with our good traits, mine being kindness and find five pieces of the Twinkle Star. Like some superhero story. But I don't like fighting. Especially where it leaves them being hurt or sad. How not Mr. Sonic? I bet he have at least ONE of these traits! It's not that I don't want to save this world but I am not the strongest person in Mobius. That, was when Mr. Snoopy stood up saying he will fight. Wow, that is so brave. Just like Mr. Sonic. Then, Mr. Muto and Mr. Wilt stepped up. Wow, just as brave. That left me thinking. I don't like fighting and seeing people hurt. But this is for a great cause. If I can help, then maybe they will be a bigger chance to save this world. So, I said I will fight but only for peace. That convinced the others to fight. Soon, everyone joined in as well. It's so beautiful. Seven strangers working together for a greater cause. I just hope I do what I can to help.

To fight, we have to have vehicles so Rabicat escorted everyone to a garage to get our vehicles. I wonder what mine is? I hope it is a pretty colour. Whether it's a plane or whatever. "So where is it?" I asked eagerly. Oh, this is SO going to be neat! "Um, there IS no vehicle, nya…" Rabicat said nervously. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Apparently, the mechanics said you have to fly for yourself, nya!" Rabicat said sheepishly. "What?" I gasped. I can't fight for myself! What if a bad man drives his plane into me? I would get seriously hurt! "That's what they said, nya. But they said you would handle fine without it, nya." Rabicat insisted. I just sighed. Well, I CAN already fly but I expected to have better defence. "Fine, I do it on my own." "Sorry, nya! But there is an additional "weapon" for you, nya!" Rabicat smiled. "Really, what is it?" I asked. "Not what but who, nya?" Rabicat winked. This left me very confused. Who did he mean? Wait! Did he mean? "You may enter, nya!" Rabicat shouted. That was when my best friend. "Cheese!" I smiled. Cheese cheered as he flew to me and hugged me as I hugged back. "Safe to say you met, nya!" Rabicat smiled. I nodded as I looked at my friend. "So want to help me save the world?" I asked. Cheese just nodded hastily. I smiled knowing that even know I don't have a vehicle, I am not fighting alone.

**Level 1**

The queen asked me to go find the first star piece in this lush forest. Cheese and I flew into it and gazed at its beauty of it. It's hard to believe that soon this beautiful place is in danger by a bad man. We better start looking for it before the bad guys come. We started to search in the bushes for a good five minutes but so far, nothing. "Gee, this is pretty tough! Maybe if the others came, we would have found it by now!" I lamented. Then, Cheese shouted getting my attention. I turned to him to see Cheese pointing to a big man in red. He looked like he is searching for something too. My mommy always told to not to talk to strangers but I really needed help. So we walked over to him. "Um, excuse me, sir?" I asked getting his attention. "Well, hey, there, little girl? Want my autograph?" The man smirked. I blinked in confusion. "Um, no, I was just wondering if you can help me find something!" I asked. "Oh, so need a big strong man to help! Can't say I blame you? Sure, I help!" The man smirked. Oh, my. His ego is bigger than Mr. Sonic. "So what you need to find?" The man asked. "A star piece." I replied. That made him go wide-eyed. "Wait a minute! Are you part of Queen Memory's forces?" The man asked. "Um, yeah." I nodded. He then started to laugh. "You? You are part of Queen Memory's forces! You are just a little girl with some animal! I expected them to have some beefed-up men but sheesh, they must be desperate!" He boasted. Well, how mean! "If that's the case, that makes us enemies! I am part of Mevious' forces! And it looks like my first battle will be an easy one!" The man smirked. I can't believe it! He is so mean! Maybe Cheese and I should teach this bad man some manners.

**Cream faces off against Gaston.**

**Level 2**

Whew, it was hard at first but I gotten the hang of these battles. Actually, it was kind of fun. Anyway, we beaten that bad man and soon, we found the first star piece after that. All right, that leaves only four more to go. Now, I have to go to a snowy plain, though I am only wearing my favourite dress. I know this is sudden but they can at least give me some clothes to switch them. When flying there, I was afraid of freezing to death. Imagine our surprise when we gone there and find almost half of the snow have melted. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked Cheese. He just shrugged just as confused. As I looked around, I noticed a huge scary figure burning snow with fire he can create. I think that he is part of Mevious' forces as well but what choice do I have? So, we walked to him but not too near or else he might burn us. "Um, excuse me, mister?" I asked. He then stopped and turned to us. "What are you kids doing in a cold place like this without no winter clothes on?" He asked. "It's a long story but excuse me, why are you burning up the snow?" I asked. "Well, kid, if you really must know, I am searching for something in this snow but it is impossible to find anything in all this snow. So I just said. Why not and burn most of the snow here!" The figure shrugged. "But isn't that wrong?" I asked. Again, he shrugged. "Maybe but it's not like I am burning any skins here or something!" Cheese then narrowed his eyes at him. "CHAO CHAO CHAO!" Oh. My. Goodness. As quick as I can, I grabbed Cheese and ran off leaving the giant man confused. Well, better confused than angry. "Cheese, you know better!" I scolded. Cheese looked down in shame. I was about to scold him further until I saw something. A shining star piece. Oh, my! How lucky! I then grabbed but as soon as I did… "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" An angry voice shouted angrily. We turned to see the demon looking in disbelief. "The star piece have been there the entire time!" The demon snapped before storming over. "Listen, kid! Thank you for finding the star piece for me but can I have it?" He asked. "No. You are friends of Mevious, aren't you?" I asked. "Yes, I am. And even though, I hate to burn a kid, it seems I have no choice." He sighed. Uh-oh. Look like he will show me no mercy. Well, it looks like I have to halt his wishes of getting the star piece because everyone else needs it more.

**Cream faces-off against Ifrit,**

**Level 3**

Yay! I don't know how but I beaten that bad demon guy! And now, we got two star pieces! This is going wonderful! Now, we have to go find the next star piece on top of clouds. Wow, that is neat! Flying on top of clouds. So we flew on top of the clouds and started to search for the next star piece. While we were searching, Cheese then started a conversation. "Chao chao?" Cheese asked. "Don't worry, Cheese. As soon as we are done with the star pieces and bad guys, I'm sure Queen Memory will take us home along with everyone else." I reassured. "I hope everyone is not TOO worried about us though. We did disappeared out of nowhere for some reason. I hope Mommy isn't too worried about me. She can get very worried about me sometimes." I explained. Cheese then nodded. He was worried about Chocola. Suddenly, we heard something. We looked to the direction of the sound to see Mr. Cecil with a star piece being approached by a man in a black cloak and really scary eyes. "Well, well, well. Little boy, why don't you be good and hand over that star piece!" The man said. "Sorry but if I give it to you, you just misuse it for selfish purposes." Mr. Cecil said. "Humph. Very well, your loss." The man smirked before turning around. "Guys, let's go!" The man shouted. But he was greeted with silence. "Guys?" He asked again turning around looking around for his friends. He then saw a green robot and a yellow and purple-clad plumber playing cards. "Got any threes?" The plumber asked. "Go fish." The robot said. The man in the cloak then stormed over to them. "WHAT are you doing?" The man snapped angrily. "What does it-a look like we're doing, Vexen? We're playing go-fish!" The plumber as if he was talking to an idiot. "Wanna play?" The robot offered cheerfully. "Our enemies have two star pieces while we have none, Mevious said that if we don't get him a star piece soon, he will kill us AND you are playing cards NOW!" Vexen snapped angrily. Gee, he seemed very mad that his friends can't doing what they supposed to be doing. "Whoa, calm down there, Vexen! All work and no play make Jack a dull robot!" The robot chuckled. "Astro Man, Wario. We are with an enemy and he got a star piece and you are practically goofing off in front of him!" Vexen scolded. "Gaston said it was okay!" Astro Man protested. "Astro Man, Gaston is a boorish fool who cares only about how perfect he is!" Vexen snapped. "Aw, you just-a don't like him because he calls your books useless!" Wario snickered. "Just help me!" Vexen snapped. "Fine, fine. Don't-a get all loud-mouthed." Wario snapped. "Party-pooper." Astro Man said as he picked up the cards. Cheese and I looked at each other with strange looks. Astro Man then noticed us. "Uh-oh. We got more company!" Astro Man shouted getting everyone's attention. "Bah. It's just a little girl. Still, better safe than sorry. Wario, help me with the boy here. Astro Man, fight the rabbit!" Vexen commended. "But I can't do that! I don't think she can even fight!" Astro Man protested. "Hey, it's HER fault for coming!" Wario shrugged as he and Vexen lunged at Mr. Cecil forward while the robot charged at us. Well, I think it was nice of him to show mercy for me, I'm afraid I have to show him that I am a fighter as well.

**Cream faces-off against Astro Man**

**Level 4**

As much as we hated to do that, I beaten Mr. Astro Man. Oh, well. Now, Mr. Cecil beaten the bad people and won the next star piece. Now, only two more star pieces and then this is will all over. Yay! I can't believe how close we are. Now, we have to search for the next star piece in a plain with lot of flowers next to a giant wall. It is so pretty. So we then started to search. That wasn't until we heard a booming voice. "Hello, everyone!" We turned to see Miss Sakaki and Mr. Chiyo-Chi-Chi. "Oh, hi, Miss Sakaki!" I greeted. Cheese greeted them as well. "Um, hello. Queen Memory asked me to come to help you." Sakaki said. "Oh, why, thank you!" I smiled. Miss Sakaki just walked over and started to help me. While we were talking, I decided to strike a conversation. "So how is your school?" I asked. "Pretty fine. It have an "interesting" cast of students." Sakaki said. For some reason, I don't like the way she said interesting. But I think I better ignore that. "Oh, I see." We were quiet for a bit. "So are there any cats in your world?" Sakaki asked. "Yeah. There is Miss Blaze and Mr. Big. They are both friendly!" I explained. "Really, because I loved cats and I would love to meet them." Sakaki said. "Well, I'm sure you like them." I smiled. Then, we heard a scary chuckle. We turned to see a scary chef with a butcher knife and a red-clad man who is a little homely though. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The man in red asked. "Three yummy animals! That's what!" The chef smirked evilly. "Yummy!?" I asked. I looked yummy!? "Yes, now for you to put in my rabbit stew!" The chef smirked evilly. "What?" I screamed. "Come to papa, kiddo!" The chef smirked before Sakaki ran in front of me. "No! She is such a little girl." Sakaki said sticking up for me. "Get out of the way, Madame! I don't have any grudge with you!" The chef snapped. Miss Sakaki just shook her head. "Fine." The chef spat before turning to the red-clad man. "Monsieur Crimson, make sure the rabbit doesn't leave the area while I teach this girl some manners!" The chef said. "But, of course." Mr. Crimson smirked as they walked towards us. Uh-oh. Looks like we have to fight our way out of this again. Not just for the star piece but for our survival as well.

**Cream faces-off against Ash Crimson. Cream wins**

**Level 5**

Well, it wasn't easy but we beaten those bad men and made them go away. Also, we found the star piece shortly after. Lucky! Now, we have four! We only need one more to stop the bad guys once and for all. This time, it is in a dark ruin. Looks scary. But Cheese and I came into the dark entrance. We flew until we saw something. A shiny light. I recognise that light. It was the star piece! We both got excited and flew towards it knowing that victory was in our grasp. That is until we saw something weird. A helicopter made of ice. Wow, it is so huge. I wonder who is the pilot. Then, I saw a familiar man. Vexen. Uh-oh. I think he is still mad because of his laid-back friends. Anyway, he glared at us. "You! You're that rabbit girl, aren't you?" Vexen asked annoyed. "Um, hi…" I said sheepishly. "Hi yourself. Because you and that kid, we lost the star piece and it was right in our grasp!" Vexen snapped. "Because that your friends have been playing cards." I pointed out. "And who fault is it? Gaston paired me up with incompetent people." Vexen snapped. "Gaston? Isn't he that egotistical man who was in the forest?" I asked. Cheese nodded to confirm my suspicion. Vexen suddenly chuckled. "So YOU blew a hole in Gaston's manhood? I must say it is unusual for a little girl to beat our leader like that but you must be tougher than you look." Vexen mused. "Not really. Queen Memory just need the star piece to stop you from doing bad things." I shrugged. "Well, Miss Cream, I afraid I have to halt your wishes!" Vexen smirked evilly. I looked at Cheese who nodded. I nodded back. We then flew towards him the battle of the last star piece.

**Cream faces-off against Vexen. Cream wins**

**Final Level**

As I landed on my feet, I got picked up Cheese. and looked at Mr. Vexen. He looked okay aside from a few bruises but his helicopter is even worse. I walked over to the star piece and picked it up. "Sorry, sir but everyone else needs it right now." I said. "Cream, you did it.." A voice said. I looked to the direction of the voice to see the others running towards me. "Nice work! We came to help you but it looked like you didn't needed help!" Snoopy smiled. "Yeah! That will teach that creepy-eyed man some manners!" Muto nodded. I giggled and nodded. "Thanks but I didn't do it alone. I had Cheese and besides the main concern is that this nightmare is over!" I smiled. "Not quite." A dark voice boomed. I froze at this. We all looked around to see who said it but found no one. "Where… where are you?" I shouted. "Right here." The voice smirked. He then showed himself. He was as dark-looking as I thought. "Are you Mevious Queen Memory told me about?" I asked. The man nodded. "That I am." Mevious replied. He was very a bad man. Even more bad than Dr. EGGMAN. And as Mr. Sonic said so himself, there is nobody more bad than Dr. Eggman but if there is that he is completely heartless. "So I recruited Vexen on the others here." Mevious continued. "Unfortunately, I summoned a bunch of weaklings!" Mevious snapped. Vexen groaned as he hid his face behind his hood. What a bad man! How could he be so mean to his own friends? "I may have been defeated before only because of Queen Memory and Lord Ran! Now, their power can't match mine!" Mevious smirked. "And that when Queen Memory recruited us!" I replied as my shard started to shine. The others started to shine as well. Mevious just smirked again. "Now, show me. Show me your power. Mevious smirked as he glowed black. Like a dark version of Mr. Sonic super form. Only difference though is that I doubt he is invincible. "Excuse me but may I fight him, please?" I asked. "You? Cream, don't get me wrong, you are a great pilot but it is too dangerous!" Snoopy warned. "I know! I feel… WE feel like we should do this." Cream said as Cheese agreed. Snoopy hesitated for a moment and then smirked and nodded. "All right. Just be careful and remember, we are all here for you!" Snoopy smiled. I smiled and nodded. "Okay! Are you ready, Cheese?" I asked. Cheese agreed excited. I am excited too never have I been so excited to fight. And now, here I go charging towards Mevious for the final battle.

**Cream faces-off against Mevious. Cream wins.**

**Epilogue**

I watched Mevious battered and bruised as I flew down to the ground. I then picked up Cheese again as everyone ran towards me. "Cream, you did it! I knew you can do it!" Snoopy smiled. "Thank you, everyone but I couldn't have done it without Cheese!" I smiled. "Everyone, thank you. If it wasn't for you, this world would have been fallen to Mevious!" A voice said. We all turned to the direction of the voice to see Queen Memory, Lord Ran and Rabicat coming over. "Mom sensed Mevious' darkness from all the way the castle so we came to help only to find that you need no help!" Lord Ran smiled. "Great! Now to finish this! Let's rebuild the Twinkle Star!" Snoopy said before turning to me. "Cream." Snoopy said. I nodded as I got the other four pieces. Suddenly, they then started to glow as they floated up into the air and started to transform into a pretty shining star. No doubt it is the Twinkle Star. "Now, Cream, make a wish!" Lord Ran shouted. I nodded as I grabbed the star. I then made a wish "I wish for this world peace with no fear of darkness.." I said quietly. Then, the Twinkle Star started to glow around making us shield our eyes. The Twinkle Star then started to float in the air. Then, I heard Mevious scream. "No! No! It can't be! It can't be! NOOO!" When the scream died and the light cleared, Mevious was no where to be seen. "Huh, nya? Where Mevious gone, nya?" Rabicat said. "Um, Cream, what exactly did you wish for?" Snoopy asked. "I just asked world peace with no fear of darkness.." I said.. "In that case, he is gone once and for all. Mevious was created from darkness. From people's dark thoughts. When you wish for a world without darkness, he disappeared from this world forever." Queen Memory explained. I fiddled with my fingers. Oh, dear. I didn't mean to kill him. Just stop him from being bad. Mainly, I don't like seeing people die. I then noticed someone else is missing. I looked around to find Vexen but he was gone "Hey, where's Vexen?" I asked. "Gone back to his world." Queen Memory explained. Oh, thank heaven. I thought he was dead. I hope he learnt his lesson. Though. I have a feeling that it will be impossible. Oh, well. At least he won't hurt anyone anymore. But if he is gone then so have everyone else! "We won." Snoopy cheered. Some of us cheered and others just smiled. I cheered as well. "Cheese, we won! We won!"

All seven of us stood up side-by-side in front of Queen Memory with everyone watching as we are accepting medals. Wow, this is one of the biggest adventures I ever went on. Mainly because I don't have Mr. Sonic or Amy with me. I don't like fighting and yet, I beaten Mevious' forces along with Cheese and saved this world. Also, I made a lot of new friends along the way. Everyone will be proud. I can't wait to go back and tell them… but I don't want to leave my new friends. I only met them for a day but they all grew on me. Everyone is so nice and I want them to visit my mother. That was when I heard that my glass shard can visit any world I recently visited. Including each others' worlds. Splendid. Oh, I have SO much to show everyone. I want to introduce Sakaki to my friends, Mr. Big and Miss Blaze and introduce to Mr. Snoopy to Mr. Sonic and, oh, there is so much I want to show them. But, for now, I guess I better go home. After saying goodbye, I held onto my glass shard, I focused on it. Then, in a white flash of light. Cheese and I appeared back in the green checkered field of Green Hill Zone. I haven't been here for a while. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." A familiar voice. I turned around to see a black hedgehog skating towards. "Mr. Shadow!" I exclaimed. "Where have YOU been? You had everyone worried you know." Shadow scolded. I looked down in shame. "Sorry, Mr. Shadow. I didn't mean to worry everyone on purpose." I apologise. "Well, it looks like it. Come on, Cream. Your mother's worried sick. Let's go home." Shadow said as he skated over to me. He then picked up my hand as he got out a Chaos Emerald. "Everyone was worried about you. Especially me." Shadow said. "Especially? What do you mean?" I asked. All I got for a response was a "CHAOS CONTROL!"

It been a few weeks since that adventure. I told everyone and they were amazed that Cheese and I helped save a world from bad people. I also told them about my glass shard and how to can wrap. As I hoped, all of my friends want to come with me to different worlds. Everyone made fast friends with them. Oh, I am so happy that everyone made friends. At least one of my friends who helped me made three best friends/ So far, right now and I am on top of a hill with a hover-board in my hover-boarding outfit. Normally, I would hover-board with more people but I was just going for a friendly race with my new boyfriend. "Excuse me? Are you ready?" I called out. That when Mr. Shadow skated towards me grasping for air. "Sorry. One of the people who rivals Sonic in speed, I shouldn't took so long to get ready!" Shadow panted. "It's all right. Better late than never. So, shall we race?" I asked. Shadow then smirked. "Okay, but I try to slow down for you to keep up with me!" Shadow smirked. And with, we skated together starting our friendly race.

There's Chapter 7. I bet a certain friend of will be happy. Anyway, review away!


	8. Vivi's story

Here's Vivi's story and after this is the next chapter of ACFF: SR2! But before I star, I would just like to point out that this will set Final Fantasy IX not Kingdom Hearts 2. But don't worry, OS. I will still use your idea. Enjoy!

Today is a pretty normal day for me at Black Mage Village. I lived there ever since that battle with Kuja and Necron. Now, I am just living an everyday life at the secret village for the black mages. I got up from my bed in my room and walked out my room putting on my clothes. Only one person actually seen me outside the darkness of my clothes was my grandfather and he is dead so right now, nobody ALIVE have seen outside my clothes. I didn't pressed the matter further as I had breakfast and left my house I had by myself. I walked outside to see various of my fellow black mages walking. I then remembered I haven't seen our leader for a while so I decided to see No. 288. So saying hello to a few occasional black mages, I walked over to the graveyard where No. 288 is usually stays. He is without a doubt one of the most anti-social of all of us black mages. All he does is stay around the graveyard with his blank eyes. "Um, hey." I said getting his attention. No. 288 turned his head to me. "Hey…" He said in his usually gloomy voice. "Just thought I talk with you today." I responded. "Funny. I was hoping to come talk to you today." No. 288 said. "Really?" I asked. This is unusual for him. "Yeah. I want to know what it is to live with your grandfather." He asked. What did he mean? I don't understand. But I answered anyway. "Very nice. He is very nice to me." I replied. "I see…" No. 288. "What is it?" I asked. "I… just wanted to know what it is like to have a family…" No. 288 said. "A family?" I whispered back. "Yeah… That is all. I merely wanted the feeling of a family…" No. 288 said. "Oh…" I said in awe. We were quiet for a minute. Then, No. 288 started to walk off. "I am going for a nap…" No. 288 said. "Okay, bye…" I said as he walked off leaving me alone and in thought. I almost forgotten what it's like to live with my grandfather, Quan of the Qu clan and how much I cared for him. I really do remember what it is like to have a family even though we are not blood. I wonder… if No. 288 feels loneliness. I can certainly relate. I feel loneliness ALL the time. It's quite sad when you think about it. Before I could go somewhere else, I noticed a small light from above me. I looked to only t be blinded. Trying to see through it, I saw a small glass shard. Wow, it looked so pretty so I went out to grab it. The minute I did so, everything went dark.

Ow. What happened? All I remember was touching that glass shard and suddenly I blacked out. I sat up to find I am not in Black Mage Village anymore but a castle room like Alexandria castle thought it looked different. I wonder where am I and how long I been out? "You awake, nya!" A voice shouted making me jump. I turned to see a small figure. "Um, hi…" I greeted. "Hello, nya!" The rabbit greeted cheerfully. "Um, where am I?" I asked. "In Queen Memory's castle, nya!" He replied again. "Oh, I see… And who is Queen Memory?" I asked again. "Sorry, can't tell you till the leader is here, nya!" He said cheerfully. "Leader? As in Zidane?" I asked. "Uh, I don't think so, nya… But you will find out soon enough, nya! So, what's your name, nya?" The rabbit said. "Um, Vivi…" I greeted. "Hi, Vivi, I am Rabicat!" Rabicat said cheerfully. "Oh, hi, Rabicat!" I said with a weak smile though I know for a fact that he can't see it. He then grabbed my hand. "Come on! Let's go meet the team!" Rabicat smiled as he pulled me out of bed and ran off half-dragging me. Wow, he's fast. Anyway, I tried my best not to get my arm pulled off and kept up. Soon, we went into a room.

I met up with the rest of the team. There was five of them. The rabbit girl looked, seemed and even have a nice aura on her but the others a little scary. The huge woman doesn't seemed like the social person looks like she can break my arm if she wanted to. The same with the big dog with the giant scar and the tall red creature with the wonky eye and the one arm though their cheerful attitudes and the boy. He looks okay but there is something about him, like he got a dark aura from a bad past. They started talking and I stayed silent. Then, the leader then came in. He was a small white dog. Doesn't look dangerous. "The leader is here, nya!" Rabicat announced. Leader? Oh, now I remember. Now, they could tell some answers.

Okay, so I understand most of what they explain to us. Some evil man named Mevious is trying to engulf this world in darkness and recruited seven people to help him. And it is up to all seven of us to join forces to defeat him with our good traits, my being humility to find five pieces of something called the Twinkle Star. Only one problem. Why me? Why not Zidane or Dagger? I am sure they will LOVE to do good deeds like that. I mean I can fight but I prefer to fight with my friends then with strangers I never met before. Right now, I would feel comfortable if I was fighting with AMARANT. That was when the beagle stepped back staying he would fight. Wow, just bravery. Just like Zidane. Pretty soon, everyone started to step up right after him. Uh-oh. Now everyone is staring at me hoping for me to step up as well. Oh, man. I just there is no way around it so I stepped up. Sigh. I just got myself in another mess. Great. I just hope I could do my best to help everyone and don't get in the way.

To fight, we needed some strange vehicles to ride and fight Mevious' forces and Rabicat have to show us where it is. "Um, okay, so where is my vehicle?" I asked. "Wait here, nya!" Rabicat instructed as he ran off. It's okay. I wasn't in a hurry (if it means delaying the battle, I am all for waiting) so I waited. A minute later, Rabicat ran in with a staff. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "THAT'S my vehicle?" I asked in disbelief. "I know it doesn't seem like much but you can ride it like a witch's broom, nya. Just like Lord Ran, nya!" Rabicat shrugged as he handed me the staff. I blinked twice and then decided to get on it. Much to my surprise, it is floating in mid-air, like a witch's broom. This was SOOO neat. "Well, how is it, nya?" Rabicat asked. "Fine, thank you!" I nodded. Because this won't be hard after all. As long as I don't give anyone down, maybe we WILL beat Mevious.

**Level 1**

Queen Memory asked me to go to a forest to find the first star piece. The forest looked so lush. It is hard to believe that someone would actually want to destroy this place. So I flew down, got off my staff and started to search in the bushes. Unfortunately, they are a lot of bushes in this giant forest and I had a bad feeling that the star piece will be on the OTHER side of the forest. Well, there is no way around it. I volunteered even though I gave in to peer pressure and I have to go my word no matter how hard or dangerous it seems. After a few minutes of searching, I decided to search in the next bush until I heard an angry voice. "WHERE IS IT?" I turned around to see an angry man in a black cloak and very scary green eyes frantically searching for something. Gee, he looked very ticked off. Maybe I should back off and search some place REALLY far away but then again, curiosity got the better of me so I walked over. "Um, excuse me?" I asked hoping he won't take his anger out of me. "What is it? As you can see, I am in a bad…" The man started before he turned around and looked down at me. He then went wide-eyed. "Hey! I know you! You're Vivi!" The man snapped. I stepped back shocked. How did he know my name? "You know me?" I asked surprised. "Yeah, you are that friend of Roxas' somebody!" The man snapped. What? Who is Roxas? And what does he mean his somebody? "Um, who is Roxas?" I asked. The man just shook his head. "I doubt you know where but I bet you know Sora!" The man challenged. I blinked in confusion. Sora? What is going on here? "Who?" I asked. "Don't act like you don't know! You must know Seifer, Rai and Fuu right?" Vexen asked. "Who?" I asked again. He then started to fume. "They're here…" The man simply. "Huh?" I asked. "They're here, aren't they?" The man asked. I backed away slowly. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I insisted. "Yeah, right! I'm pretty sure Sora and his friends are here to ruin my plans as we speak! But you won't fool ME, you little brat!" The man snapped. What the heck? What in the world is going on with this guy? I don't even know him and he is acting like I know a bunch of heroes. My first fight and I am going against a crazy man. Just my luck…

**Vivi faces-off against Vexen. Vivi wins**

**Level 2**

Whew… Glad THAT was over. What was his issues anyway? It was as if he knew me for a long time. In a BAD way. Anyway, I beaten him and that's good. And what makes it better is that I found the star piece shortly after. Thank goodness. Maybe I will find the next star piece easier. Unfortunately, it was going to be just as hard but more colder. It was at a snow plain now. And you know what is the weird part? It is just five miles away from the forest. Oh, well. At least it is not as cold as the Ice Cavern, that's for sure. So digging my hands through a snow bank I started to search. Suddenly, I felt something in the snow. Grabbing onto it, I pulled it out with all my might which resulted in landing on my back. I slowly sat up to find I had a star piece in my hand. Wow. Lucky! I then got to my feet and got out my staff to leave before one of Mevious' people get here. But before I could ride off, I heard a voice. "HOLD IT RIGHT-A THERE!" An angry voice shouted. I turned around to see a yellow and purple-clad fat man storming over. "Um, hey…" I greeted formally. "Don't you-a "hey" me! That's-a my star piece!" The man snapped. "Um, your star piece?" I asked a little confused. I found this star piece in the snow. "Yeah, MY star piece! Sure, it wasn't mine first but-a who cares? Whatever Wario wants, Wario gets! So gimme that-a star piece!" Wario demanded. I backed away slowly. "But I can't!" I protested. "Fine, then. It's YOUR-a funeral!" Wario snapped before he started to crack his knuckles. Oh, dear. I have to fight another easily-angered opponent. Though, mind you, he seemed less scarier and a LOT less smarter than the last one. Still, I have a feeling that he won't go easy on me.

**Vivi faces-off against Wario. Vivi wins.**

**Level 3**

As I hoped, he wasn't the brightest firefly in the pond. It was easily to outwit and defeat him. Whew. Maybe next time, I will get someone who is not easily angered. Then, again, chances of that are pretty slim. Aw, well. I got two star pieces and that's the main thing. Now, we have to go on top of the clouds. A little bizarre but then again, I been to weirder places so shrugging it off, I flew to the top of the clouds. There, I started my search for the next star piece only to find I am a little out of breath by the last two battles. Man, I haven't been in battle for a while. So I kind of forgot what it is like to be in a battle. I still don't know why they chose me. Anyone else could be a better choice. Zidane, Dagger and Steiner would take this mission without a second thought knowing at what is at stake here. Freya and Eiko would probably be a little upset about being teleported in another world but after hearing about innocent lives about to destroyed, they would accept it. Amarant would be the same. Of course, it will take a little longer to get him to fight for Queen Memory. Heck, as long as she got food at the end, Quina will be willing to do this more than me. At least, for the sake of everything sacred, I hope she is a girl. Well, you see, one time, Zidane, Dagger, Quina and I have to go through Conde Petie and because of some food thieves (Eiko and her pet moogle, Mog) No one is allowed past unless they was a married couple. At first, they wasn't so bad when Zidane suggested he and Dagger to get married but then he suggested for me and Quina to… On second thought, I rather not tell that memory. Suddenly, I heard a weak cry of pain. Turning around, I saw something awful. A creepy white-haired red-clad man drive his foot into Wilt's head with an evil-looking chef standing aside but of them enjoying the brutal attack. "Now, I will ask again. Tell me where that girl with the demented cat went?" The red-clad man asked. "Like I tell you… And besides, if I told you NOW, it would be too late…" Wilt said weakly. This caused the man to pause in thought. "Hmm… I guess that's true. Nothing to do now but to teach you some manners!" The man smirked as he stomped Wilt's head. What a horrible man! Even Necron wouldn't do something like that! I want to hide though since both of them seem creepy and tough. Though, my anger outweighed my fear right now. "STOP!" I shouted as I ran forward getting everyone's attention. "Vivi, run…" Wilt said weakly. "Silence!" The red-clad man demanded as he stomped on his head again. "I said stop it! What did he ever do to you?" I asked. "Well, for one thing, thanks to him, the girl with the yummy-looking cat got away with the star piece!" The chef explained. "AND he actually thought he could defeat ME! Ash Crimson! Well, forgive me for ruining your hopes, freak!" Ash snapped as he stomped on Wilt's head again. "If you don't stop doing that! I will get tough!" I demanded though I think I got myself into trouble. I was right as Ash smirked. "Fine, then. You want to end up like your friend? So be it!" He smirked as a green flame ignited in his hand. He got off Wilt and was going to walk towards me until he noticed a red flame beside him. I looked as well. Ash just rolled his eyes. "What, may I ask are you doing here?" Ash asked. The flame then turned into a red hole in the ground and a huge figure came out. Gee, he sort of look like… "IFRIT?" Ifrit? What is he doing here? And with Mevious? "Well, if it isn't Vivi Orniter!" Ifrit smirked. "Monsieur Ifrit, you know this kid?" The chef asked. "Yeah, we go back when I was a summon for that princess of his time!" Ifrit explained. "Huh? My time? What do you mean?" I asked. He then gave an annoyed sigh. "Throughout history, creatures like me, Shiva, Bahamut and several others have been called certain names. Espers, Guardian Forces, Avatars or in your case, eidolons. Right now, we are called aeons." Ifrit explained. "Oh, but why are you helping those bad people?" I asked. "Because if I helped him, Mevious will help me with something." Ifrit said. "Okay, how about answering a question of mine? What are you doing here?" Ash asked casually sitting on Wilt's back. "Well, remember when Vexen came back acting all crazy saying that the "key-bearer" and his friends are here?" Ifrit asked. "Oui…" Gourmand nodded. "Well, in a different time, there is a different Vivi in Vexen's time. Curious about this, I secretly went with you on your missions to see if Vexen is telling the truth! Well, he is but there is certainly no Sora!" Ifrit laughed. What the? If what he says is true then that ice man DOES know me. But as another Vivi in a different time. My brain hurts just thinking about it. "Anyway, let's see how strong you are at air fighting if you don't mind guys!" Ifrit said stepping forward cracking his knuckles. "No. Go nuts. Have fun with your time-dimensional friend." Ash said in a bored tone while looking at his nails. Grr. As I much as I don't want to fight again, I really want to put that white-haired monster in his place. But it looks like Ifrit wants a fight whether it was for a star piece or not.

**Vivi faces-off against Ifrit. Vivi wins.**

**Level 4**

Whew. I won. But barely. I nearly got my hat burned off from that last attack. Well, I won and guess what? When we were fighting, Muto and Cream came and defeated Ash and Gourmand saving poor Wilt. AND Sakaki won us the next star piece long before I came to the clouds. I can't believe how good we are doing. We got three star pieces and only had two more to go. Now, we have to go to a meadow next to a giant wall. So I flew down and started to search to tall grass for the next star piece but soon, suddenly called my name. "Excuse me, Vivi!" I turned around to see Cecil walking over with his hover-board. "Oh, yeah, Cecil! How's it going?" I asked. "Fine, thank you. I just thought I come to help you." Cecil shrugged. "Oh, that will be great, thank you!" I nodded. I didn't want to be ended up like Wilt getting beat up by Ash. We started to search for a bit but so far, no success. "So, Cecil?" I started trying to strike up a conversation. "Yeah?" He replied. "Why did you join this team?" I asked. I was pretty sure, he didn't wanted to fight either. "Because like Queen Memory said, we might be the only ones to save this world! I mean I'm not much of a fighter but this is something I can't ignore!" Cecil shrugged. "Oh." I said. "Is there any particular reason why you asked me that question?" Cecil asked. "Um, well, yes, because the reason I gave in is because everyone else joined in as well and if I didn't volunteer, everyone would think I don't care about other worlds!" I insisted. "Sound like you gave in to peer pressure." Cecil said. "Yeah. You can say that." I sighed. "Well, excuse me for changing the subject but did I tell you that you look like an acquaintance of my called Liddell?" Cecil asked. "Liddell?" I asked. "Yeah, she is a zombie movie star!" Cecil explained. I blinked in confusion at this. "Zombie… movie… star?" I asked confused. What in the world is a movie? "Well, never mind, it's just…" Cecil started before he noticed something. He bent down and picked up a star piece! "Wow! How lucky!" I said in awe. "I say!" Cecil nodded. "Yes, it IS lucky!" A third voice said. Huh? How can there be a third voice? Cecil and I are the only ones here. I then saw two figures. A huge man and a green floating creature. "And you are?" Cecil asked. "I am the great Gaston! And this is my sidekick, Astro Man!" Gaston smirked. "Sidekick? Since when am I a sidekick?" Astro Man asked confused. "Well, technically since I am the leader, everyone who on the team is my sidekicks!" Gaston smirked. "Oh, does anyone else know that?" Astro Man asked. "Um, yes. And they kind of yelled of ME! For it! The nerve! They should be honoured!" Gaston snapped. Cecil and I looked at each other and back at the so-called bad guys. "Um, is there any reason why you are here?" Cecil asked. "Yes! I want you to hand over that star piece!" Gaston smirked. "Sorry but I can't do that!" Cecil said. "Tsk tsk. You are making a big mistake. You are just a couple of boys! And we… We are MEN! Right, Astro Man?" Gaston smirked only to be greeted with silence. "Astro Man?" Gaston asked turning around to see Astro Man staring at a butterfly. "PAY ATTENTION!" Gaston shouted making Astro Man snap back to reality and us sweat drop. "Cecil, I think you should retreat." I suggested. "What about you?" Cecil asked. "I will do my best to keep these two at bay." I replied. Cecil then nodded. "Thanks!" As Cecil flew off, Gaston and Astro Man noticed this. "Hey! They are getting away!" Astro Man pointed out. "Not on Gaston's watch!" Gaston snapped as they charged together. Thinking quickly, I fired a Fire spell at them. It missed Astro Man but hit Gaston straight on the chest making him fly back a bit. As the green creature passes me, Gaston got up VERY angry. "Why you little brat! Forgot the star piece! I am going to teach you some manners!" Gaston snapped as he lunged at me. Looks like I got myself into another battle. Though seeing his "personality" it tells me, I can easily outwit him if I'm lucky.

**Vivi faces-off against Gaston. Vivi wins**

**Level 5**

Well, as I hoped, Cecil and I defeated Gaston and Astro Man and get to keep the fourth star piece. Which means only one more star piece before I can end this once and for all and maybe go home. All I have to do is find one star piece. But then, I found out I had to go in some dark ruins. Aw, man. Well, there is no turning back now so I flew into the ruins hoping to find it soon. Then, seeing a small glint of light, my eyes lit up as well recognising the glow. The last star piece! I then charged towards it until I saw something else. A red plane flying towards it as well. The design sort of looks like the attire of… Ash Crimson! "Well, well, Monsieur Vivi! We meet again!" Ash smirked. "Um, hey. Mr. Crimson." I said trying not to get on his bad side. "I KNEW it was a mistake to have Ifrit fight you! He is such a loser!" Ash snapped shaking his head. "I mean really? Losing to a freak like you! What, are you, may I ask? A shadow?" Ash smirked. "I am a black mage. All black mages look like this." I explained. "If you say so…" Ash shrugged. "Why are you always so cruel?" I asked. "Humph. A kid like you acting so childish. Why don't you go back to your castle and eat some candy like a good little boy?" Ash smirked. "No! I need that star piece!" I shouted. "Humph. Your loss. In that case, I will show you no mercy!" Ash smirked. I had enough of this guy. His smirk. His attitude. His insults. I think someone should take him down a peg along with win the last star piece.

**Vivi faces-off against Ash Crimson. Vivi wins.**

**Final Level**

As I landed on my feet, I got up and picked up my staff and looked at Ash. He looked okay aside from a few bruises, rips in his clothes and his hair is completely messed up but his plane is even worse. I walked over to the star piece and picked it up. "I can't lose now. There is too much to fight for!" I said. "Vivi, you did it.." A voice said. I looked to the direction of the voice to see the others running towards me. "Nice work! We came to help you but it looked like you didn't needed help!" Snoopy smiled. "Yeah! That will teach that horrible man some manners!" Cecil nodded. I scratched the back of my head. "Thanks but I didn't do it alone! You guys helped me! Anyway, I just glad this is all over!" I sighed. "Not quite." A dark voice boomed. I froze at this. We all looked around to see who said it but found no one. "Who… and where are you?" I shouted. "Right here." The voice smirked. He then showed himself. He was as dark-looking as I thought. "Are you Mevious?" I asked nervously. The man nodded. "That I am." Mevious replied. As I feared, he was just as bad as Necron with just as dark ambitions. "So I recruited Ash on the others here." Mevious continued. "Unfortunately, I summoned a bunch of weaklings!" Mevious snapped. Ash looked at Mevious with a snarl on his face. I can't believe it! He is cruel to his own workers! "I may have been defeated before only because of Queen Memory and Lord Ran! Now, their power can't match mine!" Mevious smirked. "And that when we came here!" I replied as my shard started to shine. The others started to shine as well. Mevious just smirked again. "Now, show me. Show me your power. Mevious smirked as he glowed black. Like a dark version of Mr. Sonic super form. Only difference though is that I doubt he is invincible. "Um, can I fight this guy?" I asked. "You? Vivi, don't get me wrong, you are a great pilot but it is too dangerous!" Snoopy warned. "I know! I feel I should do this." I said as Cheese agreed. Snoopy hesitated for a moment and then smirked and nodded. "All right. Just be careful and remember, we are all here for you!" Snoopy smiled. I nodded. I got on my staff ready to fight for a greater cause as I flew towards Mevious for the final battle.

**Vivi faces-off against Mevious. Vivi wins.**

**Epilogue**

I watched Mevious battered and bruised as I flew down to the ground. I then picked up my staff as everyone ran towards me. "Vivi, you did it! I knew you can do it!" Snoopy smiled. "Aw, thanks, guys!" I blushed. "Everyone, thank you. If it wasn't for you, this world would have been fallen to Mevious!" A voice said. We all turned to the direction of the voice to see Queen Memory, Lord Ran and Rabicat coming over. "Mom sensed Mevious' darkness from all the way the castle so we came to help only to find that you need no help!" Lord Ran smiled. "Great! Now to finish this! Let's rebuild the Twinkle Star!" Snoopy said before turning to me. "Vivi." Snoopy said. I nodded as I got the other four pieces. Suddenly, they then started to glow as they floated up into the air and started to transform into a pretty shining star. No doubt it is the Twinkle Star. "Now, Vivi, make a wish!" Lord Ran shouted. I nodded as I grabbed the star. I then made a wish "I wish for this world to live without dark wars…" I said quietly. Then, the Twinkle Star started to glow around making us shield our eyes. The Twinkle Star then started to float in the air. Then, I heard Mevious scream. "No! No! It can't be! It can't be! NOOO!" When the scream died and the light cleared, Mevious was no where to be seen. "Huh, nya? Where Mevious gone, nya?" Rabicat said. "Um, Vivi, what exactly did you wish for?" Snoopy asked. "I just asked this world to live without dark wars." I said.. "In that case, he is gone once and for all. Mevious was created from darkness. From people's dark thoughts. When you wish for a world without darkness, he disappeared from this world forever." Queen Memory explained. I fiddled with my hat. I didn't want to kill him despite for what he did. I then noticed someone else is missing. I looked around to find Ash but he was gone "Hey, where's Ash?" I asked. "Gone back to his world." Queen Memory explained. Oh, thank goodness. I don't know how he agreed to this but serves him right! But if he is gone then so have everyone else! "We won." Snoopy cheered. Some of us cheered and others just smiled. I smiled as well. "Thank goodness."

All seven of us stood up side-by-side in front of Queen Memory with everyone watching as we are accepting medals. While it have not been as big as my adventure with Zidane and the others, this have been very eventful. I fought bad guys along with people I never even met before to save the entire land. This have been a wonderful experience. I can't wait to tell all the black mages at Black Mage Village. Though, I hate to say goodbye to everyone here. Everyone been so nice to me, opening my eyes other things my world haven't been heard about. Cars, runes, imaginary friends, chao. I want to see them all. That was when Queen Memory said that we can use our glass shards to visit this world AND each other's worlds anytime we want. That's wonderful! I want to visit everyone's worlds so much! I want to meet so many people because of it. Well, after saying our good-byes, I focused on my glass shard and got surrounded in a bright light. When it dimmed, I found I was in a familiar forest. The forest outside Black Mage Village. I am home! I was going to run towards the village until I heard a voice. "Well, look who it is." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see No. 288 walking over to me. "Oh, hey!" I greeted. "Where were you, Vivi? It's not like you to disappear like that!" No. 288 said. "Sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it!" I insisted. "Well, if you say so! Care to tell me what do you mean though?" No. 288 asked. I smiled behind my darkness. "Oh, yes! That will be great!"

A few weeks have passed since that day, right now, I was sitting on a bench in a park. Ever since that adventure, I made a lot more friends and introduced some of my old friends to them as well. Everyone was fascinated about the power of warping in my palm. I was as well. It's a pity I haven't seen Zidane for a while. I really want to introduce him to Snoopy since they seemed so much alike. Especially since they was the one who inspired courage into me to do this journey. Also, thanks to this whole thing, I finally found the answer about what me and No. 288 was talking about earlier to have a feeling of family. Well, thanks to Cecil on a visit to his world, I figured out that answer. Then, I saw a black mage-like figure like me only with white eyes and long wavy blonde hair in a pink flower hat and dress walking over to me with two ice cream cones. "Sorry, I took so long, Vivi, there was quite a line!" Liddell explained as she handed me an cone. I just smiled. "It's all right, mother! I don't mind!"

This may be one of the most detailed stories so far. For one thing is that Liddell DOES look like she is a parent or guardian of Vivi. Just look up Citta Del Sole or Troubadour's Reminiscence on YouTube on you should see how alike they look. Also, since Vivi, Ifrit and Vexen are all Square characters, that creates interesting character interaction. Anyway, review away!


	9. Gaston's story

After a who-knows-when hiatus, Twinkle Star Sprites: X-Over Version is back on track! This time, with the villains! Enjoy!

There is a magical world where rabbit and cat hybrids and magician girls lived in peace. It was a place of light. But… there is ONE place that has to light. And that is Mevious' lair. The secret base of an evil green-haired young man with bat wings on his head. He sat on his throne lost in thought.

"Hmm… How can I take over the world now that the Twinkle Star have been used! I bet the pieces of it have been scattered across this world." Mevious lamented. "And if I try to find them, Lord Ran may give me a hard time… What a man to do…"

That was until a young beautiful blonde girl in a white and purple dress walked in with a rabbit by her side.

"Master Mevious! Master Mevious!" The girl said quickly.

"What is it, Dark Ran?" Mevious said in a bored tone.

"I believe I had thought up of a brilliant idea to take over this world!" Dark Ran said evilly.

"Oh?" Mevious said looking up. "Care to explain?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the Seven Deadly Sins?" The dark girl asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, I got an idea! Why don't you use the darkness to create a fake Twinkle Star?"

Mevious' eyes widened in realisation. If he did do that, then not even Queen Memory and her daughter could stop him.

"I see. And do you think this Twinkle Star will beat the original?" The evil man asked.

Dark Ran shook her head. "I doubt it. But I found something else out! If you create that dark Twinkle Star, it will summon seven people with dark ambitions here. They will do the work for us!"

"I see. And who are they?" Mevious quizzed.

"I-I don't know. I DO know what their signature sin they have. All you have to do is summon them!" Dark Ran said.

"That's right, nya! It's the perfect plan!" The Dark Rabicat nodded.

"Hmm…" Mevious thought before he smirked evilly. "All right, you got me interested. I'll do it! But do me a favour."

Dark Ran raises an eyebrow. "And that is."

"Write a letter to Queen Memory and tell her about my plan!"

Dark Ran's eyes widened. "What? But, Master, if we do that, Queen Memory will create her own fake Twinkle Star and recruit her own crew of goody two-shoes!"

"I know." Mevious smirked. "If this new power IS invincible to Queen Memory and Lord Ran then if we seize the Twinkle Star pieces so easily, then it wouldn't be much fun, would it?" 

"I guess not." Dark Ran shrugged.

"Then do it. Write a letter and inform about my plan!" Mevious smirked.

"Yes, sir." Dark Ran bowed as she walked off with the Dark Rabicat leaving Mevious alone with his dark thoughts.

"Hah hah hah. The game is on, Queen Memory. And wait till you see my team."

All right, that's it for the boring prologue. Now, here is the REAL chapter starts. I proudly present the star of this chapter! And possibly, story! Me, Gaston!

I proudly walked down the village holding my trusty musket with my loyal sidekick Le Fou following with my latest kill. As I passed through the village, I notice the triplets were making googly eyes at me. Can you blame them?

"Why, hello, girls? How are things doing today?" I smirked.

"Oh, just fine, Gaston." One girl smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, we were just in the village." Another girl nodded.

"So how about you? Did you catch anything good today?" The last one asked.

"No, not really. Just the everyday deer." I said simply.

"Yeah, Gaston is the best hunter!" Le Fou agreed.

Tell the ladies something they don't know, eh, Le Fou? That was what I was going to tell him until I saw something. The only other figure who rivals my beauty. Belle.

"Sorry, ladies, I have to go now!" I smirked as I stomped over to my future wife.

Again, she is reading a… a… book. Ugh. What is with that woman? Books are so old people. And yet, she LOVES them with all her heart. When we married, I am so burning them.

"Hello, Belle." I said in my usual tone.

"Hey, Gaston." Belle replied.

"Reading again, I see." I noted trying to sound interested but I'm really not.

"Why, yes, thank you for noting."

"Your welcome."

Normally, boys will be shy about asking a girl out but I am the great Gaston. I don't do shy.

"So, how about you come to my tavern?" I asked politely.

"Sorry, Gaston, but I got a new book today and I was really hoping to read it!" Belle said.

I… I don't believe it. She refused to go to my tavern to read a book when every girl in this village would kill just to be near me. I watched her in shock and disbelief.

"Gosh, you got turned down bad!" Le Fou piped up.

I promptly backhanded him across the face. I then stormed off leaving my sidekick unconscious. How could she? How could she like books more then a handsome man like me? There have to be a way to convince her to marry me. But how?

That was when something shined bright from above me. I looked up to see something weird. A glass shard with a dark aura around it. I don't know what it is. But I bet if I catch it, people will be asking me to sell it. So then, I reached out and grabbed it boldly. Suddenly, I blacked out.

Ugh. My head. It is throbbing. Like something hit me with a hammer. Wait a minute? If I was hit by a hammer, that means something tried to kidnap me. But who is dumb enough to kidnap the Great Gaston?

I suddenly realise that I was bound or gagged in any way. I then sat down to find I am on a bed in some sort of dark castle. Hmm, if I WAS kidnapped, they were at least bound and gag me. Like it will help them.

"So you are finally awake, eh?" A dark female voice said. Female!? I turned to see a young but beautiful girl.

"Why, hello, there, young lady, how are you today?" I said.

"Fine." The girl muttered.

"That's nice. Um, so what exactly is this place and how did I get here?" I asked getting to the point.

"My master, Mevious summoned you here." The girl said simply.

"Mevious?" I asked.

"Yeah, he summoned you so you can join his troops." The girl said.

"Troops?" What is this girl talking about? I mean sure, it's no surprise that someone wants to recruit ME but I admit this is all a little confusing.

The girl just rolled her eyes. "You will find out soon enough. Now, get up."

My, my, haven't her mother ever told her that little girls should be seen and not heard? Personally, I was too busy getting into this to bother. So I got up from the bed.

"Good, now. Follow me."

I did what I was told. I REALLY didn't liked getting bossed around. Especially from a little girl but I ignored it for now.

After walking for one minute, we looked like we were going into a giant throne room. Suddenly, I heard voices.

"Okay, buddy, you got exactly ONE minute to explain all of this madness."

"I DEMAND to know why did you take us here?"

"Oui, I think we have a right to know!"

"Now, now, everyone. You will all get a chance to know why you been summoned here as soon as…"

That was when I saw him. That girlie-man is Mevious? You got to be kidding me? But, there IS something that creeps me out! And it's not his seaweed-covered hair.

"Ah, Mr. Gaston, I am glad you have finally came to!" Mevious smirked.

"Um, thanks." I said.

"So, now, the entire gang here. Perfect." Mevious smirked.

Entire gang? What is this girlie-man talking about?

"Let me enlighten you with a little story." Mevious smirked.

I slowly looked around at the six people around me. There were an unique bunch. There was a blue-clad chef who looked like he enjoying his home cooking a bit too much. The one in the yellow and purple looked like he is the chef's biggest fan. And there was a green weird flying monster. I am tempted to hunt it down if it wasn't for all of this. Speaking of monsters, there was one bigger than I am. Of course, bigger but not stronger and definitely, not more handsome. There was some old man in a black cloak with UGLY eyes. Brr… Man, all of these freaks and not one…

"Hellooooo! What have we here?" I smirked as I walked over to a young woman. "Hey, baby! Are you okay? Must be tough for a damsel to be distress in a dark place like this. But don't worry! Your faithful Gaston is here!"

I waited for the red-clad white haired woman to turn around.

When she did, my face went pale. She was a HE? No, no, it can't be! If she is a he, then… then… I HIT ON A MAN!

"Why, you big…" The red-clad snapped before somehow creating a green flame on his hand. Is… Is he a warlock? 

"Now, now. Everyone. Let me just explain." Mevious shouted getting everyone's attention. "For starters, my name is Mevious and this is my castle. I will tell you about my plan. You see, you are all on a world surrounded by… blah, light. But I have some great ideas to turn it into a better one. By engulfing it in darkness. But… some people actually disagree with me. Mainly Queen Memory and her meddling daughter Lord Ran. They have managed to stop my plans to taking over this world. You see, to complete my dream, I need five pieces of something called the Twinkle Star. Whoever obtains it will get one wish. Me and my minions tried to get those pieces but were out bested by their power."

"But where do WE come in?" I asked. Of course, everyone agreed with me.

"Well, before you got blacked out, you got blinded by a black light, right?" Mevious asked.

We all nodded.

"Well, before you blacked out, you should have a glass shard."

The glass shard? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I went into my pocket and pulled it out. It had a black aura around it. I looked around to see everyone have one too.

"These shards are made-up of the Seven Deadly Sins. Pride, Wrath, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed and Lust. Each one of have one of these sins. With that, that power surpasses Queen Memory's power by far. Which is why you are here. I would like you to get the glass shards for me."

"And what if-a we don't?" The fat man in yellow and purple. Yeah, I am NOBODY'S slave.

"Nothing. But, I will give you something if you help me." Mevious said,

"Oh, yeah, what?" The man in the cloak asked.

"Anything you want."

"R-Really?" The green flying monster said in a strange voice.

"Like I said, if you guys help me get the Twinkle Star pieces, I will grant you any wish you with my new power." Mevious smirked as he got up and started to walk towards us.

"Think about it. Do a few errands for me and you can be swimming in gold, power, fame. Anything you wish."

Hmm, Anything I wish, eh? I don't know. For a girlie-man, he seems very dangerous. On the other hand, I DO have a wish. Every girl in town wants to marry me. But there is only one girl who refuses to even go on a date with me. Belle. She is as beautiful as I but thanks to her crazy old man, she is mad not only to go out with ME but read books instead. I could also see everyone else thinking deep in thought about this.

"Very well, Mevious. You got yourself a soldier." I smirked.

"Oui, I will fight too!" The chef known as Gourmand nodded.

"Yeah, I guess-a I will fight as well." The fat midget known as Wario said.

"Very well. I will help you. But only because knowing someone like you would just leave us here if we refuse." The girlie-man known as Ash sighed. Brr. I don't even want to look at him right now.

"Understood. I shall assist you." The old man known as Vexen nodded.

"Um, okay, I'm in for it!" The demon known as Ifrit said.

"Um, okay… I… I… guess I fight too." The floating creature known as Astro Man said.

Mevious then smirked evilly. "Splendid. But before we prepare for battle, I will explain about some things. No doubt Queen Memory will summon some troops to stop us and tell them everything about battles. You see, you will not fight the enemy physical!"

"What? Where's-a the fun in that?" Wario snapped/

"Yes, yes. I know. But thing is. You will be battling them in the skies."

What? The skies? This keeps getting weirder and weirder. Hmm, after a bit of talking, I finally understand it. Apparently, we are supposed to go into these weird things called "vehicles". Then, in a battle, an invisible barrier separates the two opponents and we are supposed to shoot these freaky looking enemies. The more enemies we shoot, the more attacks send to the opponent on the side. Though, if a duel goes too long. A creepy little ghost will appear on the field and whoever touches crashes their ship. No matter how strong they are. A little complicated. But. Give me a couple of masters and BAM! I am an expert at it. After all, I AM the Great Gaston.

Mevious sent us to get to the garage to pick up our "vehicles." we needed to battle Queen Memory's forces. I hope mine is a good one. After all, from what I been told, I am the leader! Only the best will suffice for me! Then, three boys appeared in front of with different heights and hair but the same outfits.

"Okay, before you need to battle Queen Memory's forces, you will need a vehicle." The tallest boy nodded.

"Don't worry, our special mechanical skills will pick out the perfect vehicle for you." The youngest boy agreed.

"And yet, we can't get ourselves a girlfriend!" The middle one smiled.

The other two then kicked him in the shins. The poor sap cried in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"Don't mind him. So want to see your vehicle?" The tall boy asked.

"Um, sure." I nodded.

The tall and short boy walked away. I turned to looked at the kid who is still in pain but I just shrugged it off and followed them. I walked until they stopped. I stopped as well as I looked.

Oh. My. Gosh. And I'm not usually not impressed. Up looking over me was a giant red shiny beautiful vehicle of some sort. And what made it beautiful? It had MY face on the front. That just SCREAMS beautiful. I continued to look it over and then, I smirked.

"I love it!"

And with that, that was when the mighty adventure of Gaston begins. Fighting valiant soldiers. Recovering big treasures and in the end, getting a wish. This will be grand!

**Level 1**

Mevious told me to go to go some forest to find the first star piece. Ha. A simple forest? Seems easy enough. Especially since I am a great hunter. I will just use my hunter skills here and the star piece will be found. Unfortunately and strangely, I been searching for 15 minutes and I couldn't find it. How could this be? This may be unfamiliar ground but I am an expert hunter. Heck, I'm surprised nobody recognise the inter-galactic Gaston. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned to the direction to see a little boy. At least, I think it is a boy. His face, minus the eyes is in darkness. Maybe it's a monster. Great. The one day I forgot my gun. Oh, well. At least I will got my muscles. So I stomped over to the kid who instantly heard me coming and turned around. Needless to say, the poor freak got intimidated

"Um, hi, there." The freak said.

"Well, hello, there, little freak. And what the heck are you?" I asked politely.

"Um, I am a black mage."

"I can see one part of it but what's the other part mean?"

"Well, I can do magic."

"Magic? Ha! There is no such thing as magic!"

"Actually, there is…"

"Are you back-talking me?" How dare that freak?

"N-no, I was…"

"What a freak like you doing in here anyway?"

"Um, well, I am supposed to go find something called a star piece!"

Wait a minute. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say star piece?"

"Um, y-yeah, why?" He sounded more shaky than before. Can't say I blame him.

I just gave a big hearty laugh at this joker. "You!? You are part of Queen Memory's attack force!? You're just a little freak! What good will you do?"

"I-I… I am not a freak…"

Oh, geez, he's not gonna cry, is he? "Yeah, if you say so, kid. Look, nothing personal kid but I got orders to kick your butt!"

"I-I…" He sputtered before he suddenly glared at me with fire in my eyes. "I will NOT lose to someone like you!"

What the heck? So it DOES have a backbone. But to have a backbone against ME!? This freak does not knows what he's up against.

**Gaston faces-off against Vivi Orniter. Gaston wins.**

**Level 2**

Needless to say, I easily defeated that little freak and as expected, I didn't take long to find the next star piece. A simple task as I thought. Now, all I have to do is find the rest of the star pieces. Piece of cake. Apparently, the next location is a snowy plain. Brr! And it's a little chilly. Especially since I am wearing a shirt with short sleeves. But… but I am the Great Gaston! Cold air is nothing to me! I am a hunter who hunts boldly through a… a… ACHOO! Maybe I DO need a jacket.

Anyway, after landing my handsome plane, I started to searched through the snow banks. It was just as difficult as last time mainly because it was so cold. While I better find it soon before I freeze to death. Ah… ah… ACHOO! Lovely…

"Gesundheit."

"Thank you." Wait a sec. Who said that?

I turned around to see a smiling tall red creature with one arm cut off and two eyestalks. Great. I just faced a freak and now I have to face another one!?

"Who or what the heck are you?"

The creature frowned. "Um, well, I am an imaginary friend."

I raised an eyebrow. "Imaginary friend?" The freak gave a happy nod. "Are you supposed to be invisible?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't an imaginary friend imaginary to everyone except the runt that created it?"

"We get that a lot."

Yeah, I'm sure. "Look, what a freak like you doing in a place like this?"

"Um, sorry, but you see, I came here on a mission."

"A mission to do w…" I was going to finish my sentence until he felt something in the snow bank. Deciding to get a grip of it, I easily yanked it out of the snow with my arm. As I expected it was a star piece.

"Ha ha! Success!"

"Hey, is that a star piece?"

"Hey, freak, what is it to you?"

"Um, sorry, but can I have it? I am supposed to collect it and keep it safe from Mevious' forces."

What? This freak is also part of Memory's forces? Man, that woman must be desperate. "Sorry, freak. But I can't."

"But why not?"

Man, this guy is a such an idiot. "Because I am part of Mevious' forces, you idiot!"

"What? You are?" Took you long enough. "Sorry but in that case, I have to get tough!"

Ha. That's a laugh riot. You may be tall but you have no muscle at all. In a matter of fact, you have no meat on you at all. You are like one over-sized toothpick who is just begging to get snapped in half. Not to show this freak that size doesn't matter but muscle does.

**Gaston faces-off against Wilt. Gaston wins.**

**Level 3**

And as well, I expected, I easily defeated that overgrown toothpick which means I get to keep the star piece. Ha! I'm two for two! Now, to go and get the rest. Mevious told me that the next star piece is on top of the clouds… Okay, he lost me there. On top of the clouds. This place is like a giant fairy tale. Bleh! I HATE fairy tales! In fact, I hate any kind of tale. But apparently, I can land my plane on the clouds. Whoa, freaky. Aw, well, I ignored the strange fact and stepped off my plane. Getting on the ground, I started to walk around a bit wondering where is the star piece.

As I did this, I started to think. I only needed three star pieces before I could get my wish from Mevious. Then, finally. Finally. Belle will fall for me. I am just a little unhappy though. If she would have just fallen in love with me in the first place, none of this would have happened. Why? Why is the only girl more beautiful than I is the only one who isn't attracted by me. But, all that can change. When I use my wish to convince her to fall in love with her, we will get married and have six or seven boys. Romantic, wouldn't you say? Just three more star pieces. If the rest of Mevious' forces are like the last two freaks, then this should be cake.

Suddenly, I heard a couple of voices.

"Well, I must say, Snoopy, I am impressed how you handled him."

"Thanks, I admit I was pretty freaked out there. If I lost, I would have lost the star piece AND my fur."

"Yes, he IS a disturbing man, isn't he? Still, on my world, I met more disturbing."

I decided to walked over towards and when I do, I saw a strange sight. Two small figures were standing victorious over a barely conscious Gourmand. The first one was a kid that was dressed nicely like a fruit cake. The other one was a small mutt. After meeting the last two freaks, I easily guessed that they were part of Memory's forces. How Gourmand lost to those two weaklings is beyond me. But then, again, he is just a cook. And you know what made things worse? That fleabag had the star piece! As leader of Mevious' team I CANNOT allow those losers to get the best of me!

"Hey, you guys!"

As I hoped, I took them by surprise as they looked up.

"Oh, dear. You don't suppose he's ANOTHER one of Mevious' forces?" The girlie boy asked.

"Looks like it." The mutt shrugged.

"Hey! I'm not just some any one of Mevious' forces! I am the leader, the Great Gaston!" I smirked.

"The "Great" Gaston?" The mutt quizzed confused. Um, yeah. I am a great man called Gaston. How hard is that?

"You two have something that belongs to me." I said.

"You mean this star piece?" The mutt asked. I nodded but he then narrowed his eyes. "Like heck, I am giving it to you! You already got two star pieces! I will not let you have a third one!"

Excuse me? How a rude mutt! "Trust me, mutt, you have NO idea who you are messing with!" 

"I don't care who I am messing with I am NOT letting you have this star piece!" The mutt shouted.

"Grr! You DARE defy the Great Gaston!?" Gaston snapped.

"Yeah, I defy you!"

Grr…

"Look, sir, we already got the star piece after defeating one of your allies so there is no more reason to fight." The girlie boy said.

I was going to snap at him until something happened. Gourmand sprang to life and grabbed the star piece out of the mutt's grubby paws.

"You may not be my new ingredient, Monsieur but I will be taking this little trinket!" Gourmand said as he started to run off.

"Hey! That's not fair!" The mutt shouted. Seems fair to me, mutt.

"Snoopy, you must chase after Gourmand! We can't afford to lose THREE star pieces!" The girlie boy shouted.

"Okay, Cecil. In the meantime, take care of the "Great" Gaston so he doesn't interfere." Snoopy nodded.

Excuse me? Did he just used air talk on "great"? How dare he? Why, as soon as he started to chase my fat ally. I started to charge after him. But then, that Cecil wimp stood in my way.

"Sorry, Gaston but I can't let you pass."

Grr. Little brat! I don't care if they ARE my enemies, they should all surrender to me! And it looks like this kid is about to learn the hard way and what happens when they stupidly resist.

**Gaston faces-off against Cecil. Gaston wins.**

**Level 4**

Grr. I easily beaten that pansy kid but that rude mutt got away from me. Boy, did I ever wanted to have him a throw-rug. Sure, it's a small throw-rug but as long as he'll be dead, I couldn't care less. Well, at least Gourmand kept the star piece. Which means I only have to get two more. As for the fleabag, I guess I have to deal with him later since I had bigger fish to fry. This time, Mevious sent me to a field with a great wall. Hmm, looked pretty simple as the star piece might be under all that grass. Maybe I might actually stumbled upon it just by marching around a bit.

"Ah, so it seems Mevious sent us the same spot. How delightful…"

Um, I know that creepy French voice ANYWHERE. Taking a deep breath, I turned around to see the smirking face of Ash Crimson.

"Um, hey, there, Ashy."

"Hey, there, you big old oaf!"

What was that!? "How DARE you say that you your leader?"

"Monsieur Gaston, Mevious may appointed you as the leader but only because your sin opposes the leader of Memory's army!"

"Well, that makes me the strongest!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. I can beat you in my sleep." 

Grr. He is enjoying this. Obviously, he is still mad for mistaking him as a girl and hitting on him. Ha! Serves him right for being a girlie-man. "Look here, bucko! I have you know that I am twice, nay, three times as muscular as you! If I wanted to, I can snap your scrawny body here and now!"

"Well, you are free to try but aside by the fact that muscle-heads are especially weak against me, but Mevious might be cross to find one of his soldiers dead, eh? And if you get fired, then how are you going to get your wish?"

Ugh! I HATE that guy! Who does he think he is dissing with a smirk on that ugly mug of his. I was about to scold him again…

Until we both heard a large snap. We turned to the direction of the snap to see two girls. One was a teenage human in a strange pink outfit with a demented cat stuffed doll. The other was a young rabbit thing with a weirder creature. They all looked in intimidation. Can't say I blame them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two naughty eavesdropping girls decided to spy on us, eh? Well, that's a big no-no." Ash smirked as he created his green fire. "Maybe I should give you a spanking!"

The two girls gasped in fear at this.

"Now, wait just a minute, Ash!"

"Hmm?" Ash asked confused.

"That is no way to talk to a lady. Let me talk to them!" I smirked.

"Humph. If you say so." He doubted me but don't worry, I WILL gain his trust.

I then smiled sweetly and walked over to the two stunned beauties. "Hey, there, baby, what two defenceless girls doing in a place like this?"

"Um, well, we are looking for something." The human asked.

"Oh, I see. You lost your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Wha?"

"Isn't it obvious? No girl would come here defenceless like this? You are trying to find your boyfriend, right?"

"Well, actually…"

"Well, forgot about him! I am a MUCH better boyfriend!" For some reason, Ash groaned at this.

"But… I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Either do I!" The rabbit insisted.

"Really, well, that doesn't mean you should defy me as a boyfriend!" I smirked as I held the human's chin.

"N… N… NO! I don't even know you!" The human shouted.

"Yeah, either do I! You are a bad man trying to be nice to us so you can kidnap us and make sure we will never find the star piece!" The rabbit girl shouted.

"CHAO CHAO!" The little freak thing shouted.

I blinked twice in confusion as I turned to my team-mate. "Um, Ash. For some reason, I failed to get them to fight for us."

Ash just gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. Looks like we got another fight. This time with two feisty tomboys who are as spunky as Belle herself. Hmm, I suppose you deal with the tall girl and leave the rabbit to Ash.

**Gaston faces-off against Sakaki. Gaston wins.**

**Level 5**

Ha ha ha! Victory is mine once again! This is almost too easy! Now, let's see now, I beaten two freaks, a pansy and a tomboy! Humph. This is starting to insult me. At least send me an opponent who have at least HALF a chance! Sigh… Well, at least we got the star piece after dealing with those rowdy girls. Which means there is only ONE star piece before I can end this adventure and get my wish from Mevious once and for all. I flew my handsome plane into some ruins. It was a bit intimidating but nothing fazes the Great Gaston! I boldly flew on forward knowing that my chance for a wish won't be far! Suddenly, I saw something shining. I squinted harder to see a star piece. Bingo! That was my easiest success on yet! I was around to fly over to it and…

Huh? Is that a giant doghouse flying towards the star piece as well. And what is stranger that on the top is a mutt wearing a strange helmet… Wait a minute, mutt? That could only be…

"Snoopy!"

"So… we meet again, Gaston!" Snoopy said sternly.

"You! How dare you call me "Great" and not really mean it!"

"Because you are not great!"

"How rude! Do you know who you are talking to here?"

"Yeah! Someone who thinks they're all that just because they got a few muscles! Big deal!"

"Oh, you're just jealous!" I snapped before I smirked. "After all, it looks like you got a lot of winter fat on you!"

"Shut up! At least I have a reason for fighting!"

"Same here!"

"Oh, yeah! And what's that?"

"Well if you really must know. There is a girl I really like to marry but for some reason, she acts like she doesn't like me!"

"I wonder why…"

"Same here. Anyway, Mevious said that he will give me a wish if I beat you guys up and get the star pieces!"

"Don't tell me. After you get this final star piece, you will use it to make this girl fall in love with you!"

"Yeah. Pretty sweet deal, eh?"

"Sweet! You are willing to engulf a world of innocent creatures just so you can marry a girl who doesn't like you willingly?"

"Um… Yeah?"

"You have to be the most selfish person I ever met!"

"What? I want a beautiful wife to cook and clean for me!"

Snoopy shook his head. "It's looks like talking to me is like talking to Lucy Van Pelt which is like talking to a brick wall!"

"So what are YOU fighting for, wise guy!?"

"To save everyone from Mevious. And from YOU!"

Well, it looks like I will be able to get that small throw-rug after all. So, it seems my battle is against him which decide who gets the star piece. The challenges were easy but I came too far for a mutt to ruin my chances of finally marrying Belle for me.

**Gaston faces-off against Snoopy. Gaston wins.**

**Final Battle**

I proudly landed my handsome plane on the ground and got out of the seat. There, I jumped down from it and marched over to the star piece and grabbed it. I then looked at my latest victim. He was bruised from head to toe with his flying doghouse completely destroyed behind him.

"It's seems like once again, Gaston triumphed over a bunch of pitiful losers!"

"Indeed, you did!" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see my leader.

"Mevious!"

"I must say, Gaston, I'm quite impressed! At first, I thought choosing you as a leader might be a poor choice, but as I can see, you got all the star pieces for me! Impressive!"

"Thus the usual response. But, enough about me. How about we get down to business?"

"But, of course. Give me the star piece and I will grant you your wish."

Finally, after all those pointless battles, I can finally get my wish. I was about to give it him until…

"I will NOT allow you to get the Twinklestar, Mevious!" A new voice said. We all turned to the direction of the voice to see a beautiful pink-haired woman.

"Hey, boss, is this…?" I asked.

"Yes, it is! It is my old foe, Queen Memory!" Mevious said.

She went over to the downed Snoopy.

"Are you all right, Snoopy?" Memory asked.

"Forgive me, Queen Memory. We failed you…" Snoopy said sadly.

She then glared daggers at me. "How could you? You could very well brought the end of our world and for what, your selfish wish!"

"Sheesh, why is it that every girl I meet today is being so feisty?" I asked.

"Ignore her, my friend. After all, the winner of this battle is already confirmed!" Mevious shrugged.

"No… No! I don't care if you got all the pieces of the Twinklestar! I don't care if you defeated my small army! I will NOT let you win and destroy my home, Mevious!" Memory snapped.

"Oh, yeah! And what are you going to do?" Mevious smirked.

Suddenly, Memory shouted to glow a white light blinding us.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"No, it can't be!" Mevious said in disbelief.

"It is. The spirit of everyone of this world and flowing through me right now. They want to protect their home and THAT'S how I will defeat you!" Memory snapped.

"Drat! Not here! Not after coming so far!" Mevious snapped.

Suddenly, I noticed something. My glass shard was glowing a dark black. And so was the star piece I got.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Mevious smirked. "Ah, it's not too late to turn this game around! Here! I will give you the other piece of the Twinkle Star! Use your desire to get your wish to defeat Memory!"

"Hey! Wait a minute! I held MY end of the bargain! To collect the star pieces!" I snapped.

He then shoved them into my arms. "I know. I know. But, unless you don't, you will never get your wish!"

I narrowed my eyes in frustration. Sure, these battles were easy but they were also annoying. And the fact I am fighting this preaching woman made it worse! I marched back into my plane. Thanks to this woman, I have to fight again. I think I should teach her that a women's place is in the kitchen.

**Gaston faces-off against Memory. Gaston wins.**

**Epilogue**

And that takes care of that! I once landed my vehicle, hoping that this time that it was the final battle. As much as I hated to admit, that woman almost beat me. Mevious then walked over to Memory who was on the ground battered and bruised with a few tears in her dress. He then picked her up by his neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Memory, you don't know when to quit, do you? The reason I gave you a heads-up about my plan and have you find a way to counter it is because doing you, it will too easy. And as you can see, my men have defeated you easily!"

He then started to put pressure on her neck while smirking.

"You know. I wanted to kill you so you don't have to face the new fate of this world. But, now, I will let you live so you can suffer."

With that, he threw her away like a rag doll. He then turned to me.

"Now, then, about your wish."

I smirked triumphantly.

I stood in front of Mevious with Lord Ran, her Dark Rabicat and the Griffon Brothers at his side.

"Well done, Gaston! It wasn't easy but we managed to defeat Queen Memory's army and kept the Twinklestar! And, despite being an evil master, I will keep my word grant you your wish!" Mevious said in an out-of-character happy mood .

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"So… what IS your wish?" Mevious asked.

"Well, you see, I think you may have heard this at least five times but I am the best hunter of my hometown. I got the respect of every man and the heart of every women. But, there IS a girl who is as beautiful as I. Belle. She would will make the perfect wife. But, to be honest, she is a little strange. She prefers to read books than go on a date with me. One day, I hope to make her see the light and I finally found how. I wish Belle would like to marry me!"

"Very well." Mevious nodded as he held up the Dark Twinklestar as it glows engulfing everything in darkness.

When the darkness clears, I found myself in a grassy field. Hey, wait a minute. I don't recall have any grassy fields back where I live.

"Hunky!"

What the heck? I turned around to see a small female dog drooling at me with heart-shaped eyes.

"My, what muscles! What handsomeness! Let me be yours!"

She then latched herself onto my leg.

"Please marry me so we can have ten kids!"

"W-Who the heck are you?"

"My name is Belle. As in the bells of our wedding!"

I couldn't believe my ears. HER name is Belle. I guess it's a popular name but still… It's either Mevious double-crossed me or that Twinklestar is defective. I was going to ponder further until I noticed something.

"Hey! You look familiar!"

"Like your ideal wife?"

"Um, no. Like a certain…"

"WHAT?" A new voice shouted.

We both turned to see much to my horror, Snoopy who looked just as horrified.

"The Belle you were going to enchant into marrying you was my sister!? Do you have any idea how sick that is!?" Snoopy shouted.

SISTER!?

"That does it! For Belle, for Queen Memory and for all the people you hurt!" Snoopy said as he got down on all fours, eyes glowing blood red, fur going all scruffy and paws became sharp. "I M GOING 2 KEEL U!"

Without a second thought, he lunged at me. I was too taken back by all of this to fight back the now psychotic beagle.

OW! OOH! YOUCH! STOP IT! HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO COME OFF! NO! NO! NO! (chomp) AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

"Hmm…" Mevious mused.

"What is it, sir?" Dark Ran asked.

"I don't know why but I just thought I should have asked him which Belle he wanted me to enchant."

There's Chapter 9! (pants heavily) Finally… Sorry, sorry and a thousand times sorry for the delay! Next, I will work on a mini-series before updating ACFF:SR2. But for now, review away! (faints)


	10. Gourmand's story

Here's Chapter 9! Gourmand's chapter! Enjoy!

"La-da-dee. Doo-dee-doo-. La-la-lee. Hum-me-hoo. "

That is the sound of me humming to the sound of my cooking working in my . I was in a VERY good mood today. Mainly because I am cooking my latest creation for the customers today. They are waiting for my newest recipe I have added to my menu and they are really excited to try it. Heck, I am getting pumped myself! Ha ha ha! Well, soon, pretty soon everyone will be trying out my dish. I am pretty sure they will love it.

No, they MUST love it! Do you know how hard it is to catch the animals used for the secret ingredient? And they were VERY rare too.

Anyway, I am just finished my special stew. I took a taste of it with my spoon. DEE-lishous! Grabbing the pot it was held in, I was going to pour into bowls…

Until I heard angry voices outside.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. How come there is an angry riot is assuming? I could understand they are getting impatient but goodness…

Deciding to find out the cause of it, I carried my pot over to the door kicking it open. I then walked outside to see my boss, the manager (though the real boss is me) trying to calm down a good number of angry people.

"Everyone, everyone, please calm down!" The manager pleaded.

"NO!" The angry mob shouted him jump.

"Inside that kitchen is a murderer!" A man shouted.

"Yeah! A cold-blooded killer!" A woman agreed.

"Unless he is stopped, there will be no end to the deaths!" Another man added.

Murderer? Killer? I don't think any of my assistants are killers. And OUI have never killed a man in my life. I wonder who they are talking about.

Suddenly, one of the people turned to me.

"There he is! There's the murderer!" He called out.

Everyone turned to me and started to yell more angrier and louder while I stared in shock. I'M the killer!?

"Well, what you have to say to yourself?" The man asked angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I insisted confused.

"Yeah, right! You heartless man!" A woman snapped.

I turned to my manager. "What in the world are they talking about?"

He then fidgeted with his collar. "Um, yes, Gourmand. This whole ordeal revolves around your new recipe."

"And what is wrong with it? I spent a lot of hard work making it!" I snapped.

"I know that and I also know you spent a lot of hard work getting the secret ingredient for it." The manager nodded.

"Thank you, sir!" Gourmand smirked.

"But…"

But?

"You ARE aware that the secret ingredient is VERY rare." 

"But, of course!" Boy, did I find that out the hard way.

"Ah HA! So you admitted it!" A man shouted.

"Admitted what?" I asked. This was VERY confusing.

"That you was the one who went to China and kill and nearly extinct most endanger tigers there!" A woman snapped.

"What? You mean this is what the fuss is about?" I asked. Wonderful. A bunch of tree-huggers.

"Um, yes, it is." The manager nodded.

"So what? The tigers tried to kill me when I even went close to them." I reassured.

"So? Even if they were peaceful, you have no right to kill them!" A man snapped.

I am REALLY losing my patience. "Hey! It is the finest meat best suited for my stew!"

"You are a cannibal, you know that?" A woman said.

"Hey! If I was a cannibal, I would be eating humans!" I reasoned.

"Gourmand, everyone, please calm down!" The manager begged. The angry mob and I turned to him.

"Listen, Gourmand. That tiger is protected by the law as it is an endangered species." The manager explained.

"Since when?" I asked. I have not heard of this.

The manager for some reason. "Gourmand, do you know why they call it, the FORBIDDEN land?"

"Because it is dangerous." I shrugged.

"There is that and…" The manager said his head fell into his hand. "Look, I know this dish means a LOT to use. But as long, you use that tiger meat, I will not have it on the menu."

"EXCUSEZ-MOI!?" I asked surprised as the crowd cheered.

"Good!" A man smirked.

They then walked off the restaurant door.

I turned to my crazy manager. "Wait a minute. After all that trouble, you are taking away my dish off the menu because of a bunch of tree-huggers?"

"Well, they ARE protected by the law." He "reasoned".

"But…" I was seriously losing my cool.

"Look, consider yourself lucky." The manager said.

"WHAT!?" How DARE he!?

"Um, well, yes, if they wanted to, they would close us down. IF they don't throw you in the slammer."

As much as I wanted to yell at him for that, he was right. Those tree-huggers WOULD want me to behind bars. So knowing he was right, I merely grunted angrily and stormed back into my kitchen carrying the pot of precious stew that will now go to waste.

AUGH! Those stupid people! After all that hard work to going to China, fighting those tigers, going back with the meat trying to keep it fresh and finally perfectly the stew. Only for a bunch of animal-maniacs to stop it because the animal is extinct. Humph. Like it will move on if I didn't kill most of them anyway.

I sighed in defeat as I rested my pot on the table. All I want to make an unique dish. Using all sorts of animals. Dogs. Cats. Mice. Even Skunks. Though, I don't think I'll try the last one for a while. And yet, I got barraged by complaints about how I shouldn't kill "innocent" little animals and that I am a murderer. Oh, please. If I kill a man, it is different.

But animals… are meat. If people want to keep them as pets, that's fine but don't interrupt my cooking for it! Sigh… I guess I have to find another new ingredient. But what?

Suddenly, I noticed something shined above me. I looked up to see a glass shard surrounded by a dark aura. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What could this be? It seems similar to a Power Stone in some way but I don't know how. Deciding to find out, I reached out and grabbed it. But, the minute I did so, I blacked out.

Ugh… My aching head. This hurts also as bad as getting hit by one of Gunrock's transformed attacks. What hit me?

As I slowly sat up, I found myself looking around to find myself in a dark castle almost as dark as Erode's castle.

"So you are finally awake, eh?" A dark female voice said.

I turned to see a young pretty girl.

I narrowed my eyes at her knowing she had something to do with this. "And who are you?"

"Haven't your mother ever told you to mind your manners?" The girl said rudely.

"Haven't YOUR mother ever told you not to kidnap people?" I snapped.

The girl then chuckled as if it was funny. "I guess you are right."

"Just tell me why I am here." I demanded.

"Well, okay. But only since you asked so nicely." The girl said sarcastically. "My master, Mevious summoned you here." 

"Mevious?" I asked.

"Yeah, he summoned you so you can join his troops." The girl said.

"Troops? I don't recall being asked me summoned here!" I snapped at the rude girl.

She then shrugged. "You will find out soon enough. Now, get up."

As much I hated to be bossed around by a bratty girl, it's not like I have a choice. So I obliged and got out of bed.

"Good, now follow me." 

I decided to follow the girl knowing she will lead the answer to why I am abducted.

After a minute of searching, I found myself in a dark throne with five figures. A giant red demon. A feminine white-haired man. Brr. And the man with the green eyes and black cloak was just as creepy. And some sort of green floating creature. I believe it is a "robot" like Pete described. And the last one was a yellow and purple-clad fat man. He seems like the one who likes a good meal. If I wasn't involved in this madness, I ask him to try one of my meals.

Then, I noticed a man with long green hair sitting on a throne. Splendid. There are TWO pretty-boys. Anyway, I, along with the others DEMANDED our rights. But, he merely smirked and said that we have to wait for someone else to join us. I couldn't care less about who is it. I wanted to know why we been abducted NOW. Then, the last one arrived. He was a well-built young man. Though, it is also have muscles on the brains as he hit on the pretty-boy. Seeing his face was VERY hilarious.

Anyway, this Mevious guy apparently called us to do his dirty work. Apparently, he wants to engulf this world in darkness by collecting something called the Twinklestar which can grant almost any wish but his plans have been foiled by the two females called Queen Memory and Lord Ran.

And apparently, he created a dark version of the Twinklestar which is made of people's sins. My being Gluttony. How rude! I don't eat everything! Just cook everything! There is a BIG difference. Anyway, he wants us to fight for him. Just one thing. What's in it for oui?

Then, he said he will grant any wish if we get these star pieces for him. Any wish I want, eh? Hmm, with my wish, I can wish for a rare animal to use for my new stew and knowing will be able to bust me for it. It's tempting but should I really trust this guy? Anyway, after that man who arrived last, I volunteered. I don't trust this guy. But since when do you get a chance like this?

Apparently, we needed vehicles to battle the army Queen Memory recruited. Hmm, despite flying on Falcon's plane before, I have NEVER rode a vehicle before. But apparently, three young men will help me.

"Okay, before you need to battle Queen Memory's forces, you will need a vehicle." The tallest boy nodded.

"Don't worry, our special mechanical skills will pick out the perfect vehicle for you." The youngest boy agreed.

"And yet, we can't get ourselves a girlfriend!" The middle one smiled.

The other two then kicked him in the shins. The poor sap cried in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"Don't mind him. So want to see your vehicle?" The tall boy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gourmand shrugged.

The tall and short boy walked away. I followed ignoring the little runt. I followed them until they stopped. I stopped again and I looked again.

It was a simple-looking vehicle. A huge cooking pot with wings on it. I walked around it for a while. There are no controls. It seems to fly for itself. It just needs a pilot. I smirked.

"Perfect."

Well, where goes my start of a big adventure. If I succeed, I will get my wish. I don't care who I will fight, they better get out of my way when finding those star pieces.

**Level 1**

Mevious said that the first star piece was inside a forest. Hmm, it is such a lush, beautiful place. I bet there are a lot of small animals around here. There may not the ones I was looking for. I guess they will do for a minor dinner. Then, I realised I have a mission to go on. As much as I have to want to put my chef instincts first, if I do this correctly, it will benefit me greatly. I then decided to get on to business and went searching into the bushes. I searched for a good while and yet I haven't found anything at all.

I was beginning to think I was in the wrong place. Suddenly, I saw something. A young fellow dressed quite nicely searching for something as well. Narrowing my eyes, I realised that if someone was searching here, he was either one of them or one of us and I highly doubt he was one of us. So I walked over to him.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur?" I asked politely.

The young boy turned around surprised. "Um, greetings?" 

"Greetings, young boy. Pardon me but please tell me why are you doing in a forest like this?" I asked.

"Well, I know this may sounds bizarre but I am looking for something." He explained.

"You don't say?" I said faking curiosity.

"Yeah. I am looking for something that is very important. If it falls into the wrong hands, disaster will definitely struck." He said.

"Disaster will struck as someone will engulf this world in darkness for his evil ambitions?" I quizzed.

"Yes, exactly…" The boy said before he realised something. He then narrowed his eyes. "You are one of Mevious' forces aren't you?"

"And what if I am?" I smirked.

"In that case, that technically makes us enemies. I am part of Memory's forces. As much as I hate violence, I highly doubt a peaceful solution is optional." He said determined.

"Looks like it." I said. He seems a very nice young man despite very skinny. But like he said, we are enemies. And if I wanted that wish, I needed to take him out.

**Gourmand faces-off against Cecil. Cecil wins**

**Level 2**

Well, it took a LOT of getting used by I managed to defeat that young man with my new cooking pot. Boy, what a hassle. It took me a lot to not only handle my vehicle as well but my opponent. He was tougher than I thought he would. But I did beat him. AND I found the star piece shortly after. I already gotten off to a good start. Next, I have to find the next star piece in a snow field. It was pretty chilly. But, I been in cold weather before so I can take it. As I floated my giant pot to the ground, I got out of it and deciding to search in the snow-banks, I drove my arms into my bank. After one minute of searching, I felt something in there. Grabbing it and taking a big pull, I yanked out a star piece. My! That was MUCH easier than the last one. Now, to report back to Mevious.

"Um, excuse me, sir? But can we have that star piece?" A young female voice asked.

I gave an annoyed sigh knowing it was another one of Memory's forces. "Well, sorry, Miss but…" 

I then turned around and down at the figure. It was a rabbit. A walking, talking rabbit. With some kind smaller strange animal.

"A-Are you a real rabbit?" I asked in slight shock.

"Yes, why?" The rabbit asked.

"And is your friend there? What is he?" I asked pointing to the blue figure.

"Cheese. He's a chao." She said.

I stared at the two in silence for a moment before suddenly seeing the opportunity and smirking evilly.

"W-What?" The girl asked scared.

"Little Miss. Why don't you come with me to Mevious' castle and we talk?" I said nicely. 

"N-No! Mevious is a bad man!" She shouted.

"Tsk, then I'm afraid I have to take you by force." I sighed. They looked scared. I guess I can't really blame her. Oh, well. Looks like I already got new ingredients for my stew.

**Gourmand faces-off against Cream. Gourmand wins.**

**Level 2**

Well, that rabbit was tougher than she looked but I beat her and her animal friend. Now, not only do I have two star pieces but two new ingredients. After capturing the two, I bound and gagged the both of them and put them in my pot with me as Mevious gave me new orders. Apparently, he want me to go up to the clouds. I seen weirder things I carrying my new prisoners, I flew up to the sky. After "parking" on it, I got up. I looked at the two who are constantly trying break free.

"Aw, don't cry, little kiddies. You have a LOT of time before I kill you." I smirked turning away from them.

Still, that is no reason for me not to plan ahead. Now, how can I cook them? In a stew? On a plate with carrots on the side? Or fry them alive? Suddenly, thinking about the possibilities, I realised something. I was intending to use my wish for a new special ingredient. And that won't stop there. Maybe if I am lucky, Memory have more animals on her side. Maybe if I can capture them, I will make the ultimate dish with them.

"GRR! You! Sora is here, isn't he? Tell me where he is?" A familiar voice shouted.

Deciding to turn to the direction of the voice I saw Vexen shouting angrily at three figures. The first figure was a teenage Japanese girl. The second one was a kid with their face covered in darkness. The last one was… a cat? He seemed like a cat but still… Anyway, Vexen looked very upset.

"I have no idea who you are talking about! Honest!" The young boy shouted in his defence.

"Don't make fibs with me! You are friends with him!" Vexen snapped.

"I don't know even know who Sora is!" The boy protested.

"Don't give me lip!" The man snapped.

I blinked in confusion. Vexen was extremely angry at the kid for some strange reason. Like he met him before in a very bad experience. Deciding to ignore them, I decided to look at the cat. Hmm, I wonder what he tastes like. Suddenly, he saw me and turned to me.

"It seems we have solved the mystery of Cream's and Cheese's disappearance." He spoke.

Vexen and the children turned to me.

"Gourmand! Perfect timing!" Vexen said in relief.

But the children are more concerned about my vehicle or who was in it?

"He's right! There they are!" The boy gasped. Perfect.

"Oh, you actually CAPTURED them? My, you are smarter than I thought." Vexen said impressed.

"Please release them. They are just children." The girl pleaded.

"Sorry. Miss, but these two are my new ingredients." I said.

"Ingredients? As in you are going to cook them?" The girl gasped.

"Exactly." I smirked.

"But why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because I want to make a dish with all sorts of unique animals. Speaking of which, I will give you a star piece for that cat of yours!" I smirked.

"What?" Vexen said shocked.

"Give up Chiyo-Chi-Chi, I can't do that!" The girl snapped.

"And you can't give up the star pieces under any circumstances either!" Vexen agreed.

"Don't worry, I do exactly what I am doing." I reassured.

The young boy then gulped. "Sakaki, that chef is too dangerous to fight with Chiyo-Chi-Chi so I take him while you go take care of the crazy man."

"I heard that, you know!" Vexen snapped.

I chuckled a bit but stopped when I saw the magician child running towards me. Darn, I was hoping to go after that girl with the cat so I could capture the latter. Sigh. But it looks like plans would have to change. What a pity.

**Gourmand faces-off against Vivi. Gourmand wins.**

**Level 4**

Well, I have beaten that wizard kid. But by the time I finished my battle, Vexen have defeated the girl and the cat and scared them away. Also, he found the star piece. Man, did he gave me a scolding of a lifetime for wanting to give up the star piece for my own selfish needs. Hmph. I gotta clock him on the head with my frying pan for that one. But, as long as we got the next star piece and Cream & Cheese are in my custody, I am happy. Next, I have to go to a field. Hmm, looks like an easy place to find the next star place. As I got out of my pot, I thought about how well I did. I won three battles and three star pieces. I am getting closer and closer to completing my mission. This is slightly more easier than teaming up with eleven people to defeat some giant demon named Erode.

"Yo! Gourmet Boy!" An Italian voice shouted.

I turned to see Wario walking towards me.

"It's Gourmand." I corrected with a slight growl.

"If you-a say so." Wario shrugged.

I gained an angry mark on my head. "Look, what do you want?"

"Same as you. Treasure hunting." Wario shrugged.

"Oh, of course. Speaking of which, I have something to ask you." I said.

"What is-a it?" Wario asked.

"Why did you join Mevious' forces."

"Again. Same as you. GOLD! GOLD! GOLD!" Wario said with dollar-shaped eyes.

I sweat-dropped. "Um, my goal is a little more fame than gold if you may."

"What does that mean?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I have a dream. A dream to became the most famous chef in the world. And to do that. I want to cook my dishes with a lot of unique animals." I said.

"Like that rabbit girl and her freak friend?" Wario asked.

"Oui." I nodded.

"So is that you are using the wish for?" Wario asked.

"Again, oui." I nodded.

"Then, why are you wasting your wish?" He asked.

"Excusez-moi?" I asked.

"Well, besides-a the rabbit girl and the freak, Memory have-a recruited a couple of dogs and a freaky looking panda." He said. "And that's just one of them. They are rabbit-cat hybrids, some old cat and other animals here." 

"Really?" I said in surprise. If what Wario says is true, have I been wasting my time?

"Hey, if you think you are wasting your time and want to quit, can I have your wish?" Wario asked.

I chuckled a bit. "Nice try but I doubt Mevious does anything else than "one per customer"."

Suddenly, we both heard a twig snap. Whirling around quickly, we both saw three figures tip-toeing my pot with my prize inside. One was a red tall creature with one arm cut off and one eye all wonky. Another was a giant dog dressed like a child. The last one was a panda with emotionless eyes. I narrowed my eyes knowing what they were doing.

"HEY!"

This caused the taller two jumped up in fright.

"Wilt! Get Cream and Cheese and run! We'll hold off these two!" The dog shouted.

"What? But, Muto!" Wilt started.

"Don't worry. We will be all right." The panda reassured.

"Well… If you say so." Wilt hesitated. He then grabbed the two and ran off. My ingredients! My beautiful ingredients!

I snarled at the mutt and panda for a moment but then realised something and smirked evilly. My ally notice this.

"What?"

I merely ignored him. "My, how large you two are."

The dog known as Muto tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"No, no, don't worry. I don't mean that in an insulting way. I just can't get over how healthy you and your friend look." I said.

"Um, thanks?" Muto asked sheepishly.

"Careful, Muto. Remember, he wanted to cook Cream and Cheese alive. He sees us as bigger neat." The panda warned.

The giant dog's ears then rose up in shock. "EH? That's horrible!"

I smirked again. "Wario?"

"Yeah?" 

"Go on searching for the star piece without me. I got bigger fish to fry. Or in this case, bigger mammals."

"Whatever."

My, my, such enthusiasm. Ha! Never mind, after I managed to slip past the two and got into my pot. I got ready for another battle. This time, for better ingredients. The last two were merely the starter course compared to them.

**Gourmand faces-off against Muto. Gourmand wins**

**Level 5**

NOOO! I won the battle but the giant dog and panda then escaped! Sniff… Now, I have no new ingredients for my dish. Sure, Wario came with the next star piece but… that is a mere prize right. Sigh. But then, I perked up, if I get my wish from Mevious, I can easily wish for all of the animals back. Splendid! All I needed one more star piece to complete my quest for the perfect dish. Mevious said it is in these ruins so flying my big pot I flew inside. It was fairly dark and I had trouble seeing where I was going.

Then, I saw something shined up ahead. The star piece! Yes! Victory is in reach! I was about to zoom towards it but then I saw something familiar. A teenage girl on a floating cat.

I smirked. "Ah, Miss Sakaki, Monsieur Chiyo-Chi-Chi, we meet again."

The girl merely stared in horror.

"Now, now. Let's talk this out. Listen, you have been having a hard time with the star pieces. So? How about this? If you give me your cat friend and any other animals friends you have, I will give you all of my star pieces. Deal?"

Sakaki shook her head. "No."

I growled at bit. "You have to be kidding. At this rate, all of your friends will be killed anyway so what harm are a few animals."

"I can't let you hurt my friends." She said.

"You DO realise you and your friends got your back against the wall." I said. 

"Yes."

"And yet you won't let me give you a chance to save this world." I said getting impatient.

"If I let you kill all the animals here, that wouldn't be saving this world at all." She said.

"Look. The reason I am here is because I want ingredients to cook. If there was another way, I wouldn't have done this crazy quest in the first place. So I am asking you one final time." I said. "Hand over the cat." 

"No." She said.

I gave an annoyed sigh. "So be it."

As much as I tried to avoid conflict, it seems like it is no reasoning with this animal-hugger. Oh, well, at the end of this battle, if I succeed, I get the star piece AND the cat. It's all and nothing.

**Gourmand faces-off Sakaki. Gourmand wins.**

**Final Level**

I slowly descended my pot on the floor.. There, I jumped down from it and walked over to the star piece and grabbed it. I then walked over to Sakaki who was bruised with her school uniform torn and her cat injured (and unconscious I think) as well. I then picked it up and put him under my arm.

"Well, Miss Sakaki, you are one skilled fighter for such a shy girl but it seems that I won."

"Indeed, you did!" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see my leader.

"Monsieur Mevious!"

"I must say, Gourmand, I'm quite impressed! At first, I thought Gaston would collect the star pieces first because he is the leader, but as I can see, you got all the star pieces for me! Impressive!"

"Merci beaucoup. Now, that this is all over, I can please have my wish?"

"But, of course. Give me the star piece and I will grant you your wish."

Whew, it was a tough battle throughout the adventure but I FINALLY managed to get all of the star pieces and get my wish. I was about to hand them over until…

"I will NOT allow you to get the Twinklestar, Mevious!" A new voice said. We all turned to the direction of the voice to see a beautiful pink-haired woman.

"Um, hey, is this Madame…?" I asked.

"Yes, it is! It is my old foe, Queen Memory!" Mevious said.

She went over to the downed Sakaki.

"Are you all right, Sakaki?" Memory asked.

"Queen Memory… Please…. Save Chiyo-Chi-Chi!" Sakaki begged weakly.

She then glared daggers at me. "How could you? You could very well brought the end of our world and for what, your selfish wish!"

"Hey, if there is another way, I wouldn't have done this!" I insisted

"Ignore her, my friend. After all, the winner of this battle is already confirmed!" Mevious shrugged.

"No… No! I don't care if you got all the pieces of the Twinklestar! I don't care if you defeated my small army! I will NOT let you win and destroy my home, Mevious!" Memory snapped.

"Oh, yeah! And what are you going to do?" Mevious smirked.

Suddenly, Memory shouted to glow a white light blinding us.

"What in the world?" I asked.

"No, it can't be!" Mevious said in disbelief.

"It is. The spirit of everyone of this world and flowing through me right now. They want to protect their home and THAT'S how I will defeat you!" Memory snapped.

"Drat! Not here! Not after coming so far!" Mevious snapped.

Suddenly, I noticed something. My glass shard was glowing a dark black. And so was the star piece I got.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked.

Mevious smirked. "Ah, it's not too late to turn this game around! Here! I will give you the other piece of the Twinkle Star! Use your desire to get your wish to defeat Memory!"

"Hey! Wait a minute! You said you give my wish if I collected the star pieces! No more than that!" I snapped.

He then shoved them into my arms. "I know. I know. But, unless you don't, you will never get your wish!"

I growled in annoyance. I thought after collecting the last piece, I would be done with all this nonsense. But this woman have to nearly foil our plans at the eleventh hour. I stormed over to my pot. As much as I don't really want to destroy this world, but it is the only way to get my wish. That is why this woman gets no mercy from me.

**Gourmand faces-off against Memory. Gourmand wins.**

**Epilogue**

Whew! I once again landed my vehicle, hoping that this time that it was the final battle. I can see why she is the queen, she nearly beat me.. Mevious then walked over to Memory who was on the ground battered and bruised with a few tears in her dress. He then picked her up by her neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Memory, you don't know when to quit, do you? The reason I gave you a heads-up about my plan and have you find a way to counter it is because doing you, it will too easy. And as you can see, my men have defeated you easily!"

He then started to put pressure on her neck while smirking. I winced in sympathy at the sight.

"You know. I wanted to kill you so you don't have to face the new fate of this world. But, now, I will let you live so you can suffer."

With that, he threw her away like a rag doll. He then turned to me.

"Now, then, about your wish."

I gave a huge sigh of relief before smirking.

I stood in front of Mevious with Lord Ran, her Dark Rabicat and the Griffon Brothers at his side.

"Well done, Gourmand! It wasn't easy but we managed to defeat Queen Memory's army and kept the Twinklestar! And, despite being an evil master, I will keep my word grant you your wish!" Mevious said in an out-of-character happy mood .

"Merci!" I smiled.

"So… what IS your wish?" Mevious asked.

"Well, you see, you already know this but back on my world, I am a famous chef. I am one of the list of the most chefs in the world. But, I want to go beyond that. I want to cook dishes people haven't tried before. The meat of animals like lions, tigers, bears and all sorts of stuff. Only problem is that the animals I want to get are of course so rare. And when I finally captured it, a bunch of animal-lovers came out of nowhere and try to get me arrested for it. So Mevious, what I wish for this. I wish to have every kind of animals. Normal or anthro. In my custody as my new ingredients."

"Very well." Mevious nodded as he held up the Dark Twinklestar as it glows engulfing everything in darkness.

Well, it wasn't easy but I FINALLY got my wish. Now, I am using all sorts of animals in my stew. Normal or Anthro. Though, I DID feel bad for helping Mevious engulf the world in darkness but it is an offer I can't refuse. Everything was going good for me. I got lots of customers and fans because of my new dishes. Everything was perfect until one day…

"No! No! Please, come back!"

That was me screaming to a bunch of fleeing animals running out of the restaurant.

"Are you kidding? Why should we go back to THIS slaughterhouse?" Muto shouted looking back.

I can't believe it was happening. I was about to finally go and cook Chiyo-Chi-Chi in my new stew until one animal stood up to me. He challenge me to a cooking duel and if I win, I get to cook him but if he wins, he gets to free all of the animals captured here. The thought of me losing to an animal made me laugh. But I was in a good mood so I decided to humour him. Unfortunately, he was a better cook than I thought. And made a dish that outstand mine. I simply can't believe it!

"Please! If you come back, I pay you!" I begged.

"You can't be serious! I wouldn't be your dinner for a million dollars!" Snoopy shouted running while yelling.

"Yeah, you are a very, very, VERY bad man!" Cream agreed flapping her ears.

"So long, sucker!" Chiyo-Chi-Chi shouted as the crowd of animals rushed out of sight.

"Nooo…" I said as I collapsed to my hands and knees with tears running down my face. I then growled as I noticed the animal who beat me strolling past with a smug look on his face.

A blue rat.

"I hope you're happy." I snarled.

"Indeed I am. Au revoir, Monsieur Gourmand." He smirked.

He then jumped off the steps and run off to catch up with the others.

I started to seething at the retreating rodent. But, I gave a deep sigh before getting up and taking off my hat in respect while glaring at him.

There is no embarrassment in losing to a skilled chef, Monsieur Remy. But let me assure you, next time we go in a cooking duel, it will be you bowing your head in shame.

There's Chapter 10! I don't know why but my love for Gourmand grew after writing this chapter. (gets a lot of glares from a lot of animal characters) Eep! Sorry, but I just do! (said animal characters started to crack their knuckles) YIPE! Um, review away, guys! AAAHHHH!


	11. Wario's story

Finally! An update on this thing! Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!

Everything was going as normally for me at my house. I was sitting in my armchair eating a bucket full of garlic while watching ESPN. Things have been very boring lately. No sports. No international fighting tournaments. No anything. Bah! Who cares? At least I can eat my garlic in peace.

RING!

Ugh… I had to say it, didn't I? That stupid phone started ringing when I was just getting relaxed! Grr! Where's that brother of mine when I need him? 

"Waluigi!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" Waluigi shouted back from another room.

"The phone is-a ringing!" I said.

"So?" He asked. So? How dare he?

"So pick-a it up!" I snapped.

"And what-a can't you?" He asked.

"Because I am busy. Now, get your skinny butt out here!" I said truthfully.

My brother groaned as he exited a room with a gardening apron on holding a watering can. He have a garden full of Piranha Plants which he banned me from going into because he's afraid my presence will kill them.

"You lazy bum…" He said before finally answering the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey there! Um, sure, I see what-a I can do but don't get your hopes up." Waluigi then put the phone on hold. "It's 9-Volt."

"Tell him-a I'm busy." I said truthfully.

"He's-a busy." Waluigi answered. "Yeah, I can-a take a message. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Oh, really? You don't say! Well, don't worry, I will tell-a him when he is not so "busy"." 

Finally!

"What does-a the little nerd want?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just-a something about your business." He said.

Okay, now THAT caught my attention. "My business?"

"Yeah, well…" He started.

"We interrupt ESPN for this special news broadcast!" A toad newscaster said.

"Aww…" I groaned. What is it so important to interrupt my show.

"It is about the popularity about well-known hero, Mario." The newscaster said.

I slapped myself on the forehead in annoyance. "Another reason to hate that faker!"

"It seems to have to increasing everyday with him getting new fan clubs dedicated to their sole purpose to be as good as their idol, Mario." The newscaster said. Suddenly, the screen on the TV titled to the left slightly. The newscaster the tried to stay on-screen. "In fact, some of our news crew have abandoned their jobs just to join them. Including the cameraman."

CRASH!

We then saw a screen that said "We are facing technical difficulties. Please stand by." We both sweat-dropped.

"Ugh… I knew-a that guy was famous but sheesh!" I said.

"Actually, that pretty much-a explains what 9-Volt called for." Waluigi explained.

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Say-a what?"

"Well, apparently most of the people working at Wario Ware besides your friends have quit their jobs to join the Mario fan-club." He said.

"Say-a what!?" I said surprised. MY followers quit to join MARIO!?

"There are still a good number of people left but important people like-a store owner, factory workers and other people are gone." He said. "And now you got a LOT of angry people who don't any games."

"So that-a means no customers!?" I said putting two and two together.

"Pretty much… Which-a means people won't buy your games." Waluigi said.

"Which means no money?" My eyes started to water but not from the garlic but sadness. I then jumped out of my chair and shoved my final piece of garlic in my mouth. I then zoomed past my skinny brother.

"I will gone for a while!" I shouted.

"Good, you do that so I am go back to watering my garden in peace!" He shouted back.

Hmph. Gardening wuss. Bah, forgot him. I got better things to worry about. Like my business. It is very short of money which means no money for me! And it's all that loser, Mario's fault. Grr! Even in Diamond City, his name gives me grief. Now I am going to lose my company… to a Mario fan-club. Aw, man! I wanna throw up just thinking of this injustice!

I was about to continue my rant further on until I saw something shined from above me. I looked up and saw a glass shard surrounded by a dark aura. I stared at it in awe for a moment. What is it?

Then, I realised something. This could be a great treasure which I can sell on E-Bay for major coins! This could be the chance I needed. Without a second thought, I grabbed it but when I do that, everything went black.

Aww… My aching head. It went like a Thwomp fell on top of it… Actually, that really happened to me before and I hit a lot more but still…

I sat up to find myself on top of a bed in a dark castle.

"So you are finally awake, eh?" A dark female voice said.

I turned to see a young blonde girl.

I raised my eyebrow. "And who the-a heck are you?" 

"Haven't your mother ever told you to mind your manners?" The girl snapped.

"Kiddo, you are NOT my mother." I said harshly.

The girl fumed. "If I were your mother, I'll make you exercise every day to get rid of that fat!"

"If you were-a my mother, I'll kill myself." I said flatly. "Look, where the heck am I?"

"Well, since you been quite a gentleman, I'll tell you." She said sarcastically. "My master, Mevious summoned you here." 

"Mevious? What kind of name is that?" I asked.

The girl growled. "Yeah, he summoned you so you can join his troops." 

"Troops? What am I, a slave? I am ANYTHING but somebody's slave." I snapped.

She then shrugged. "You will find out soon enough. Now get up."

I narrowed my eyes. "And why should I listen to a little brat like you?" 

"Look, do you want to know out why you been here or not!?" The girl said. Obviously, she was getting just as annoyed as I am.

"Pfft. Fine!" I said getting out of bed.

"Finally! Now, follow me!"

As much as I hated being told what to do by a little brat, I had to no choice but to listen to her.

After a minute of walking, I found myself in a dark throne with five strange people. A chef as portly as I am. A green floating robot. A big fiery demon. A nerdy-looking man in a black cloak and creepy eyes. And some sort of white-haired cross-dresser… Ugh.

Then, I noticed a man with long green hair on a throne. ANOTHER girlie-boy? Ugh… Anyway, I demanded my rights for being here but he had this arrogant smirk on his face saying we have to face for someone else. But I wanna know why we are here NOW! Suddenly, the last one arrived. He was a muscular young man but not as strong as me. He seems like the dumb prettyboy type because he hit on the cross-dresser.

Anyway, this Mevious guy wants us to do his dirty work. He wants to engulf this world in darkness by collecting something called the Twinklestar which can grant any wish. But his plans have been foiled by two females called Queen Memory and Lord Ran.

And apparently he created a dark version of the Twinklestar which is made of people's sins. My being Greed. Oh, what a shock… And he wants us to fight for me. Now I done a lot of crummy things before but engulfing a world in darkness? Even Bowser wouldn't do something like that. And besides, I don't know what's in for me.

That was until he said he will grant any wish if we get these star piece for him. Any wish you say? You mean, with one wish I could be swimming in money? MONEY! Aw, man! How could I refuse? After the muscled prettyboy and the cook, I stepped up. A chance for unlimited riches. Here I go!

Apparently, we needed vehicles to battle the army the Queen recruited. Heh. I have ridden on all sorts of vehicles before. This should be a piece of cake. Anyway, three boys will show me my new vehicle.

"Okay, before you need to battle Queen Memory's forces, you will need a vehicle." The tallest boy nodded.

"Don't worry, our special mechanical skills will pick out the perfect vehicle." The youngest boy agreed.

"And yet, we can't get ourselves a girlfriend." The middle one smiled.

The other two then kicked him in the shins. The poor sap cried in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"Don't mind him. So want to see your vehicle." The tall boy asked.

"Um, sure, whatever." I shrugged.

The tall and short boy walked away. I followed ignoring the little runt until they stopped. I stopped too and look ahead.

My car. That's right. The same car I used in the Double Dash tournament. My purple car. It looks just the same only with a few alterations because it is now a FLYING car. I smirked.

"Perfect."

With my new vehicle, Wario goes on another award-winning adventure. Fighting new enemies in new places with a beefed-up car. With the grand prize of money at the end. This is going to be good.

**Level 1**

Mevious gave me the location for the first star piece. I rode my now-flying car over to a forest. A common treasure-hunting place. I then parked my car and got out. I then got down to business. Should be easy because I done a lot treasure-hunting before. Now, let's see what we got here.

I been searching for a good ten minutes and yet no luck. Maybe because I am in unfamiliar place, I am having so much trouble. Grr! This is so annoying. How am I supposed to find the star piece? Ugh… I am so frustrated I could just.

BURP!

Well, that's but then, I found something. The bush have withered away from my burp. Whoa, if I knew I can do that, I would have done that at the start. Hmm… Maybe THAT'S why Waluigi won't let me inside his garden.

"PU. What a smell!" A male voice said.

"Ugh… It's smells like REALLY bad garlic." A female voice said.

I turned to the direction of the voices to see a tall girl in a school uniform and a weird yellow cat.

Said cat then saw me. "Don't look now but we got company."

The girl turned to me. "Oh, um, hello."

"Hellooooo nurse!" I smirked.

"Um, I'm a nurse?" She asked confused. Boy, what a ditz.

"So what are-a you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, well, we are here for something." The girl said.

"Could it be a star piece?" I smirked.

The girl gasped. "How did you know?" 

"He is working for the enemy." The cat said with a creepy-looking.

"You betcha." I smirked cracking my knuckles.

Already I got my first opponent and it's against a high-school girl with a freaky-looking cat. This should be a piece of cake for the great Wario.

**Wario faces-off against Sakaki. Wario wins**

**Level 2**

As I expected, the girl was no match for me and I beaten her easily. And after that, I used my garlic breath to destroy half of the plant life in the forest, I found the next star piece. Man, this was too easy. Now, I have to go to a snowy field for the next star piece. Meh. I can take it. Heck, anyone from my world can take it. We did so many things in the cold that we are almost immune to it. I then parked my car and got out. I then casually walked over to a snow bank.

BURP!

A second later, said snow bank was melted revealing a star piece. My, that was fast. If I didn't burped, it would have taken ten minutes and I didn't have that kind of time. I was going to go over and grabbed it until…

"Stay away from that star piece, tubby!"

I turned around to see a very angry dog glaring at me.

"And-a who may I ask are you?" I asked.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't back down." The dog said darkly.

"Ooh! I am shaking!" I said trying to humour him.

"Please don't… Then, you will make an earthquake." He said with a sly smirk.

I snarled. "Don't you talk back to me, mutt!"

"And why not?" He said rudely crossing his arms.

"Or else I will eat you!" I snapped.

"For some reason, I believe you are more than capable of that." He said flatly.

"THAT DOES IT!" I said angrily cracking my knuckles. "I gotta teach-a you that size does matter!"

He then smirked again. "Just try not to have a heart attack while fighting, tubby!"

Grr! I hate that mutt! And to think I was going to do without hassle, why when I'm done with him, he will be a throw-rug!

**Wario faces-off against Snoopy. Wario wins**

**Level 3**

Mwa ha ha! Nice try, mutt but nobody can stand the strength and power which is Wario! After bouncing that fuzz-ball, I got the next star piece and drove off. Next, I had to go on top of clouds. Meh. Not too surprisingly. Me and the folks back did a LOT of adventuring. So after parking my car on top of the clouds as if nothing happened, I started to search. Hmm… I doubt burping will help here. The burp clouds will just make things harder to search. Sigh… I guess I better do this the old-fashioned way.

As I started to search, I realised that if I found this star piece, I would be a step closer to my wish. Of all the unlimited wishes I want. I could rebuild my company AND get rid of the Mario fan-clad AND still have a bit of money left over. Ooh, this is going to be sweet! The sooner I could find the star pieces, the sooner the I could go back home. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss my brother and my friends back in Diamond City. But, boy will they be surprised to see me come back with great riches. Though, I must admit, I do feel a bit crummy doing stuff like this but I had to do what I had to do.

"Aw, come on! I beaten you fair and square! The least you could have is a bit is have a bit of honour!"

"I rather shoot myself then to give victory to a couple of dopes."

I turned to the direction of the voice to see that cross-dresser Ash lying on the ground groaning in pain. Standing over were two tall figures. The first one looked like some kind of red figure who is even more taller and slimmer than Waluigi while the other was… ugh, another mutt. I just got away from the trash-talk of the last dog. Behind them was a freaky-looking panda.

"Look, you' lost! Might as well give me my star piece!" The dog begged.

Said what? That guy actually lost to them freaks? Tsk. Prettyboy.

"Make me!" Ash spat. At least he is trying to redeem himself.

"Ash, seriously, man. You are injured and your plane is wrecked and your buddies aren't here to help you." The red tall figure said.

"Meh. You think I need buddies!? I am Ash Crimson!" Ash said. Sheesh and they are said that I have an ego.

"Come on now! It's over!" The dog said.

I think now is the best time for a perfect entrance. "Not if I have-a anything to say about it!" 

The three turned to me. While the tall figures were shocked, the panda looked calm.

"We have our enemy on our hands." The panda nodded.

"Oh great! ANOTHER bad guy!" The tall red one said annoyed.

"Yeah, Ashy! Looks like you have a bit of trouble there!" I smirked.

"I am perfectly fine. I just needed a distraction." Ash snarled.

Without another word, he erupted in a pillar of green fire. As the fire clears, he have vanished. Humph! You welcome!

"Hey! He's gone!" The dog said with wide eyes.

"Go after him! He couldn't have gone far!" The tall red figure said narrowing his good eyes. "I'LL take care of garlic-breath!"

"Good, Wilt! Eike and I will try to find Ash Crimson!" Muto nodded as he got on the panda and flew off.

I then smirked evilly as Wilt lunged at me. So my next challenge is against a monster of some sort. Sweet! Maybe he will be a decent challenge. But for some reason, I doubt it. Mwa ha ha!

**Wario faces-off against Wilt. Wario wins**

**Level 4**

Like I said, a decent challenge but as I thought, he stood no chance against me. The Great Wario. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Now, thanks to Ashley Crimson. We got the third star piece. Though, he didn't wanted to admit that he lost even though I saw the whole thing. Man, what a whiny baby! WAH! WAH! Ha. Whatever. We only need two more star pieces so who cares? Anyway, the next one is a field. Hmm… Just one good burp will burn the whole field making it more simpler to find the star piece. So after parking my car, I prepared for a big burp until…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the overgrown lard-bucket!"

I winced at the voice. I know that cocky voice anyway. I turned away with an annoyed look on my face to see Gaston.

"Oh, hello, Gaston."

"Now, now. You should have enthusiasm in your voice when speaking to your leader." He smirked.

"Hey! Mevious may-a have made YOU the leader but that doesn't mean you can treat me like dirt!" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Well, maybe if you were slimmer, I would treat you with more respect." He chuckled.

"Hey! I got muscles!" I snapped flexing my arms.

Gaston looked on a bit interested. "Wow, I never knew that you can flex flab in your arms."

"Say WHAT!?" Oh, I just KNOW he didn't just say that to me. "Oh, yeah, and YOU can do better?" 

"Gladly." Gaston smirked. He then started to flex his muscles. "Notice that I have absolutely no fat in my arms but all over my body as well. Notice my mountain arms. My chiselled chin. My abs of steels! My… OOF!"

A second later, Gaston was flying back a few feet until he landed on the ground rolling away until he landed on his back.

I laughed as I lowered my fist. I decided to test out his "abs of steel" to see if they really ARE made of steel. Obviously, not.

Gaston slowly sat up clutching his stomach coughing a couple of times. "H-Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Abs of steel, my giant butt!" I laughed.

He snarled as he got up.

"Why you big… You DARE attack your leader like that!? I gotta smack you for that!" Gaston asked angrily.

"Then, bring it on!" I shouted.

"That's enough!"

We both turned to see two kids. A well-dressed boy and a kid that looks like one of those Merlon or his siblings.

"And who are you freaks?" Gaston asked.

"Well, I am Cecil." The young boy introduced.

"And um… I am Vivi." The other boy said.

"And what are you two doing here?" Gaston asked.

"Um, well…" Vivi said.

"You are-a here for a star piece, aren't you?" I smirked. I turned to my so-called leader. "Come on, let's lick them!"

"Hey! I am the leader so I make the commands! Let's lick them! You take the freaky kid!" Gaston said.

I rolled my eyes as I got into battle position. It looks like I have to fight that mage kid. Hmm… Why can't I ever get a strong opponent?

**Wario faces-off against Vivi. Wario wins**

**Level 5**

Tsk tsk. Those kids were no match for our muscles. Mostly, MY muscles. And after we kicked their butts, we got our next star piece. Which makes four baby! Mwa ha ha! Only one star piece before I could get my wish of eternal riches. That's it! The final battle! And it is in some sort of dark ruin. Meh. I made it this so far why would I back down? So I drove on into the ruins with my headlights on. I went on for a minute and then nothing. Rats! This is harder than I thought. Maybe I should go deeper.

That was until I saw something shine. That shine. It's the shine of treasure. Which means it's the shine of the star piece. As quickly as I can, I drove over to it. This is it! Eternal riches! All mine! Mwa ha ha! And no one can stop me! No one! That was until my headlights shined on top of a VERY creepy panda.

Great. It was that stupid mutt with his equally-stupid panda.

"Aw, so we meet again." Eike said calmly.

"Yeah, why should be cursed with-a meeting your ugly faces?" I muttered.

"Hey, we are not ugly!" The dog said in his defence.

"Don't give in to his taunts, Muto. That what he wants." Eike said.

"So mean is he…" Muto muttered more to himself. He then turned to me. "Listen, you got four star pieces already! Be a pal and let us have just this one, please?"

"Hmm? Let me think about it." I said stroking my chin. "No."

"Why not?" He whined. Sheesh, what a wuss.

"Because Mevious told me to get all of the star pieces. NO less." I said harshly.

"Aw, come on! Why would you help a man like Mevious?" Muto asked.

"Yes, what is it in for YOU?" Eike agreed.

"What's-a in it for me?" I smirked. Man, what a stupid question. "Well, if I help-a out Mevious, he will give me a wish!" 

"Oh, really? And what is the wish?" Muto asked.

"For… MOOLAH!"

Muto and Eike stared at me for a minute.

"You are a very greedy man, you know that." Muto said.

I nearly hit myself on the dashboard. "Hey! Most people would wish for money!"

"But money isn't everything!" Muto protested. I swear listening to this mutt talk make me wanna puke.

"Yes, it is!" I snapped back.

"Is it really that important to endanger a whole's planet life?" Muto asked.

I must admit I went silent. I never met these folks so I shouldn't care about them. But… Mevious WOULD kill them. Or make them suffer horribly. In all my years as a schemer, I have never, ever killed a person. Sure, I roughed them up a bit but never killed them. Would that happen to this world if I listen to Mevious.

"Look, are we doing an epic final battle or what?" I said annoyed.

"Fine, then we'll fight!" Muto said with a stern glare.

Here it is. My final battle is against this mutt. As much as I hate to admit, he and his panda pal would give me ONE heck of a time fighting me. Meh. I made it this far, my final opponent HAVE to be good. Well, here goes nothing!

**Wario faces-off against Muto. Wario wins**

**Final Battle**

I slowly parked my purple car down on the ground and jumped out. I then jogged over to the star piece and grabbed it. I then turned to Muto and Eike. Both are battered and bruised with their fur messed up and the former's clothes too. I smirked.

"Mwa ha ha! The Great Wario have triumphed once again!"

"Indeed, you did!" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see Mevious.

"Mevious!"

"I must say, Wario, I am quite impressed! At first, I thought Gaston would collect the star pieces first because he is the leader, but as I can see, you got all the star pieces for me! Impressive!"

"Yeah, well, I am more better than that pretty-boy, anyway! But enough of this, What-a about my wish?"

"But, of course. Give me the star piece and I will grant you your wish."

As much as I hate to give away a treasure, I will be trading it for a more bigger one. After all, of this madness, I could finally get my wish. That is until…"

"I will NOT allow you to get the Twinklestar, Mevious!" A new voice said. We both turned to the direction of the voice to see a pink-haired woman.

"Hey, Mevi, is this woman…?" I asked.

"Yes, it is! It is my old foe, Queen Memory." Mevious said.

She went over to the downed Muto & Eike.

"Are you all right, Muto, Eike." Queen Memory said.

"Sorry, Queen Memory. I couldn't get the star piece." Muto said weakly.

She then glared daggers at me. "How could you? You could very well brought the end of our world and for what, your selfish wish!"

"Hey, woman! I do what I have to!" I said.

"Ignore her, my friend. After all, the winner of this battle is already confirmed." Mevious shrugged.

"No… No! I don't care if you got all the pieces of the Twinklestar! I don't care if you defeated my small army! I will NOT let you win and destroy my home, Mevious!" Memory snapped.

"Oh, yeah! And what are you going to do?" Mevious smirked.

Suddenly, Memory shouted to glow a white light blinding us.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"No! It can't be!" Mevious said in disbelief.

"It is. The spirit of everyone of this world and flowing through me right now. They want to protect their home and THAT'S how I will defeat you!" Memory snapped.

"Drat! Not here! Not after coming so far!" Mevious snapped.

Suddenly, I noticed something. My glass shard was glowing a dark black. And so was the star piece I got.

"Now what?" I asked.

Mevious smirked. "Ah, it's not too late to turn this game around! Here! I will give you the other piece of the Twinkle Star! Use your desire to get your wish to defeat Memory!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You said you would give me my wish if I just get these star pieces! Not fight a crazy glowing woman!"

He then shoved them into my arms. "I know. I know. But, unless you don't, you will never get your wish!"

I growled in annoyance. After all that trouble, I have to fight another battle!? Man, this is getting really annoying! Ugh! Grr, what's wrong with being a little greedy and wanting unlimited riches? Fine, then! I'll fight her! I grumbled as I got into my car. I came this far and I am not going to have a strawberry-haired woman ruin it for me.

**Wario faces-off against Memory. Wario wins.**

**Epilogue**

As much as I really, really hate to admit, this woman is no pushover. She nearly beat me. Man, for a woman, she's pretty tough. Not as tough as Daisy when she's mad but still. Mevious then walked over to Memory who was on the ground battered and bruised with a few tears in her dress. He then picked her up by her neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Memory, you don't know when to quit, do you? The reason I gave you a heads-up about my plan and have you find a way to counter it is because doing you, it will too easy. And as you can see, my men have defeated you easily!"

He then started to put pressure on her neck while smirking. I stared at the scene in horror with wide eyes.

"You know. I wanted to kill you so you don't have to face the new fate of this world. But, now, I will let you live so you can suffer."

With that, he threw her away like a rag doll. He then turned to me.

"Now, then, about your wish."

I sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

I stood in front of Mevious with Lord Ran, her Dark Rabicat and the Griffon Brothers at his side.

"Well done, Wario! It wasn't easy but we managed to defeat Queen Memory's army and kept the Twinklestar! And, despite being an evil master, I will keep my word grant you your wish!" Mevious said in an out-of-character happy mood .

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"So… what IS your wish?" Mevious asked.

"Well, I told a everyone at least twice but my wish is for unlimited riches as far as I can reach. Mostly for myself but… Lately, a fan-club of a guy who I-a REALLY hate is taking all of my company's business and we were running low on money. Before keeping the rest to myself, I wanna use it improve it!"

"So that was your wish?" Mevious asked.

"It WAS…" I said.

"Was?" Mevious asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was-a thinking. About the-a way you were handling Queen Memory. That was-a low even for me. And to think about, I am not really big about this engulfing the world in darkness thing. It's too much for-a me."

"So w-what are you saying?" Mevious asked as everyone started to sweat.

I gave a deep sigh. I am REALLY going to hate myself for this. "I wish… For YOU to be destroyed!"

"E-EXCUSE ME!?" He asked in disbelief.

"What? I thought-a you can grant any wish I want!" I smirked.

He growled. "Very well, your wish will be fulfilled! But…"

He then opened a portal behind me.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"If I am going to die, you will be banished!" Mevious snarled as he started to disappear.

The portal then started to suck me in. I clung on the carpet hoping that it will save me from going into the portal but it was starting to give way.

"Humph. That's what you get for betraying me!" Mevious said with a small smirk. That was his last words.

As he said this, I couldn't hang on anymore and I let go.

Falling straight into the portal.

THUD!

Ouch! That hurt… I landed on my back. I then sat up and started to rub my head. Man, that hurt.

Then, I found myself on a stone floor in a castle more darker than Mevious' own. And from the looks of things, I am the only one here.

"Hello?"

I listened as my voice echoed throughout the halls. I then sighed in defeat. I don't get it. I did all that work. And yet I decided to do one good deed and it blows up in my face. And now, I am inside a deserted castle all alone. Now, not only will I ever get eternal wishes BUT I will never see Waluigi or Mona or any of the others ever again.

Suddenly, I heard a growl behind me. Turning around quickly, I saw three men growling at me. They all have pale skin, red eyes, fangs and claws. My eyes widened in horror.

"Vampires!"

**(Muto's POV)**

"Have you found him yet, Rabicat?" Queen Memory asked.

"Almost. Just give me a few more seconds." Rabicat said adjusting some sort of strange TV.

"I know but could you hurry it up? For all we know, Mevious sent him to a death trap!" Snoopy said.

"Calm down, Snoopy." I said. Though I admit want to urge Rabicat to go faster.

Sure, he was mean, selfish, greedy and other bad qualities. But from what we been told, Wario used his wish to save us all. And even though, he was a bad guy, I want him to live to thank him.

"Hmm… Yes, Mevious have sent him to Castlevania." Rabicat said.

"Castlevania? What's that?" Vivi asked.

"A world invested with vampires and other blood-sucking dark creatures." 

Cream gasped. "Mr. Wario is in that world all alone!? We have to find him and teleported back here before he gets hurt!" 

"Or worse." Cecil nodded.

"Hold on, we are getting a visual." Rabicat said.

We all stood in suspense fearing for Wario's life. If he dies then we will never forgive ourselves for doubting him. The screen then slowly turned on…

…To a bunch of vampires running and screaming in terror. We all blinked twice.

"What the heck?" Snoopy asked.

Suddenly, we now see Wario running after them smirking evilly.

"Come-a back! What's wrong? I thought you-a want to play with me!" He said.

He then burped making a disgusting yellow cloud on the vampires. The vampires screamed in agony as they melted. After they disappeared completely, several coins stood in their place. Wario hummed a happy tune as he skipped over to the vampires and picked up the coins.

We all sweat-dropped.

"Whoa, I actually feel sorry for those vampires." Lord Ran said.

"Yeah, let's save the poor guys and teleport Wario back." Wilt said.

"Not yet." Chiyo-Chi-Chi said.

"What? Why?" Sakaki asked.

"If we teleport him back NOW, he'll take his anger on us." The cat said. "Let's wait till he looks tired or bored."

"Sometimes tells me we would be waiting for a VERY long time then." Eike said shaking his head.

I turned back to the screen with a small sweat-drop on the back of my head. I then gave a small sigh before smiling sheepishly.

"Well, at least this is better than the other way he was using to get his money."

There's Chapter 13! Kinda of a weird ending, eh? Well, Castlevania is a game that features monsters, especially vampires. If you kill the vampires or other monsters, they will turn into coins. Or at least, I think so. I saw it happen in a couple videos I watched on Youtube. With Wario's lust for money and garlic breath (which is a common weakness of vampires) I think he'll fit right in. Anyway, please continue!


	12. Astro Man's story

IT LIVES! I am so sorry about the delay. I was doing so many other story ideas and OC battles that I haven't found the time to finish this. But now, due to certain computer problems, I decided to finish it. So enjoy! If you are still there…

"ASTRO MANNNNN!"

Oh dear. Oh me. Oh my. I am really in trouble this time. I zoomed down the halls of my creator's castle with my trademark pair of floating balls flying at each of my trusted me. I past several fellow Robot Masters and even nearly knocked them clear over. I didn't actually seen any of them fall down but I DID got death threats and angry yells pointed out. I guess I should be happy that nobody took the violent route and yell at me.

Soon, I arrived at my destination. Or at least I arrived in FRONT of my destination. I didn't wanted to go in THERE. My creator scares me. However, I knew that I was being summoned in and it would be definitely be more trouble for me if I prolonged the evitable. Taking a deep gulp, (which sounded weird. Do robots even gulp?) I poked my head through the doorway. Indeed, there was my creator, Dr. Wily with an unamused and scary look on his face.

"Astro Man…" Dr. Wily said giving shivers down my spine (if I had one.) "Come in at once."

Taking another gulp, I slowly floated inside of the room taking interest in twiddling my fingers together as a poor excuse not to look at my angry creator's face.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM ADDRESSING YOU!"

This instantly made me jump (or float higher in this case) hearing the loud yell of my creator. I wasted no time looking at Dr. Wily to see that his face was starting to go red. Nearly every Robot Master know that was a VERY bad sign.

"Astro Man, tell me. Do you know what I am always trying to do?" He said calmly. Hopefully, he stays that way.

I knew the answer but I doubt it would be better to act slowly. "Um, try to take over the world?"

Dr. Wily nodded his head. "Very good. Now tell me. HOW am I going to take over the world?"

I actually had to scratch my head on that one. "Um, build lots of Robot Masters?"

Dr. Wily simply put his fist to his mouth and coughed. "Let me be more specific. HOW am I going to take over the world by building a lot of Robot Masters?"

I actually still in confusion about he was talking about. Heck, I don't even know WHY I was summoned here. All I know was I did that something bad.

Suddenly, it hit me. "Ah! Stop Megaman!"

"Very good." Dr. Wily nodded. Maybe this won't be so bad, after all. "Now… Tell me. HOW that blue runt kept spoiling my plans?"

I actually think Dr. Wily called me to play a guessing game. Wow, I didn't think he was INTO games. Maybe there was a different side of him I never showed before. Personally, I liked this new Dr. Wily. He is far more nicer to me. I was about to answer his riddle.

Suddenly, my eyes widened in pure horror. I just realized why he called me in the first place.

"…Him always making our lives miserable by invading our fortresses." I said finally waiting for the Apolocalypse to my world.

"That's right." Dr. Wily said with his face slowly turning more redder. "And perhaps Megaman wouldn't have such a hard time fighting us if there were actually a Robot Master guarding the wall like he supposed to!"

I held up my arms in defence trying to block the loud scream heading towards my robotic ears. I can't believe I forgot all about it! I was supposed to go to my fortress today and guard it hoping Megaman would come and try to stop him. However, I was completely side-tracked!

"So, tell me." Dr. Wily said looking less and less amused. "What is your excuse THIS time?"

I mentally winced at these words. This isn't the first time I got sidetracked from my mission. Oh dear. And at nearly every time, Dr. Wily threw a huge fit. Sigh. I guess there is no other way around it. I have to tell him the truth.

"Um… I was… Um, well. I was in my room." I said finally. "Playing Solitaire…"

"SOLITAIRE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Um, yes. It is a game where you play cards with yourself." I explained. "You see?"

"THAT WAS **NOT** WHAT I MEANT AND YOU **KNOW **IT!" Dr. Wily shouted at the top of his lungs nearly making me float off into the wall.

I shuddered before my boss gave another one of his angry rants at me again.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RULE THE WORLD IF YOU, HECK HALF OF MY BUMBLINGS BOTS KEPT GOOFING OFF!" Dr. Wily said jumping up and down shaking his arms. "IF YOU ACTED MORE COMPETENT, I WOULD HAD BEEN THE WORLD RULES BY NOW AND DESTROYED THAT MISERABLE MEGAMAN IN HIS PLACE!"

I continued to wince listening to the verbal assault my creator was giving me. I was too scared to move or say anything. The whole thing was a blur. Dr. Wily was shouting so fast, I could barely hear his words. Not that I am complaining, though. I think I managed to overhear quite a few naughty words there as well.

Soon, after what seemed like an eternity, he finally concluded his rant. "And if you EVER do something like that again, I will have you reduced to scrap metal! Do you understand me?"

I shakily saluted. "Y-Yes, sir."

Dr. Wily then sighed shaking his head with his skin colour returning to normal. I think he is calming down. Mostly.

"Get back of my sight…" He spat.

Again, I saluted. "Yes, sir!"

With that, I zoomed off in the direction opposite of the one I am facing.

BAM!

Only to fly into a wall. Ouch… That rattled my circuits big time. I actually saw metal stars in front of my eyes. Holding my head, I retreated out of the room. I heard a faint groan behind me. I know fully well who it was. As I was floating away from my creator, I hang down my head feeling bad about myself. As I did so, I overhead some of my fellow Robot Masters tease me.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Heat Man said with a very cocky grin. "Making Dr. Wily more hot around the collar than I am, again, mac?"

Metal Man on the other hand shook his head. "Honestly, are you actually TRYING to get yourself disassembled?"

"Tsk. You are one of the few people who DESERVED to be a Robot Master." Tengu Man scoffed.

I winced at their cold words trying my best to drown them out. The last thing I needed was more people bringing me down. Dr. Wily did a great job doing that just now. Then again, most of the Robot Masters here were just as bad as him so it couldn't be helped. I sighed as I floated into a hallway. There was no Robot Masters to scold so I should be okay.

I wondered about Dr. Wily's words. Would he really disassemble me if I goof off one more time? I mean I know he isn't the first time he threatened me, heck one of his robots but I actually think he was serious this time. After all, if he wanted to finally scrap a robot, why not me? I mean, I admit it. I am one of the more easy-going Robot Masters and actually dislike violence. I wonder why Dr. Wily built with a carefree personality. Then again, I often wondered why he created a robot made of wood.

I continued to ponder my creator's threat further before looking up. Once I did, I immediately stopped floating. Just above me was a glass shard of some kind surrounded by a dark aura. I blinked my robotic eyes twice as I watched the aura dance around the shard. It was cool. I couldn't help but feeling me to reach out and grabbing the shard. Unfortunately, as I did so, I blacked out all of a sudden.

I slowly woke up looking around wondering what just happened. Thankfully, I didn't really feel a headache but I could tell I was knocked out somehow. I got up and look around.

My body was in a bed in some kind of creepy castle which looked different from the one I was just in.

"So, you are finally awake, eh?" A dark female voice said.

I turned to see a young pretty girl.

"Um, who are you?" I asked completely confused by what is going on?

"Haven't your mother ever told you to mind your manners?" The girl said scarily.

I immediately floated upwards waving my hands in front of my face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't mean to sound rude!"

The girl raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. "Heh. You are the only person so far to actually know your place. Don't know if that's a good sign or a bad…"

"Um, okay." I said. "So where am I?"

"Mevious' castle." The girl replied simply.

I blinked twice at the funny name. "Mevious?"

"Yes, you summoned you so you can join his troops." The girl explained.

"Troops? Summoned?" I asked more confused than ever. "What are you talking about?"

The girl simply shrugged. "You will find out soon enough. Now get up."

I blinked twice at this. I then looked down at the bed under me. "I am up."

The girl rolled her eyes before scoffing. "Just come on."

With that, she walked off. I nervously followed not liking the mess I somehow got into.

A minute later, I reached a scary throne room with five people that made me just more nervous than before. A muscle-bound demon. An old man with creepy green eyes. An psychotic-looking chef. A fat creepy plumber of some kind. And a girly-looking man. Brr. There were all scary and being in the same room of them made me even more nervous.

I then saw who was on the throne. A man with long green hair. As silly as the hairstyle looked, he was just as scary as the others. The five people demanded why they were summoned here. I personally stayed quiet not wanting to upset him. After all, since he was the one who summoned us here so he could easily destroy us all just as quickly. Anyway, he told us to wait for another person who got summoned here. As if on cue, he came into the room. He was a big, muscular man who ironically looked the less-threatening of the bunch. Mainly he actually looked the most normal. Especially after he hit on that white-haired man. I almost felt sorry for him.

Anyway, this Mevious guy wanted us to form a small army. He wanted to engulf this big world with darkness by collecting pieces of something called a Twinklestar which acted as an actual wishing star. However, he had his very own Megaman stopping him. Queen Memory and Lord Ran.

Also, he created a dark version of the Twinklestar of people's sins. My being Sloth. I can't really complain about it. I am sure Dr. Wily and the other Robot Masters would be more than happy to vouch for that. However, when did he chose ME? I was probably the worst choice he could had gotten out of the group. I think there were a lot of other good choices of Robot Masters besides me to fight. I don't have the hear… Well, you know what I mean to do such an incredible order.

However, he then said that if we get the star pieces, he will grant any wish. Really? Any wish? Wow, I never had that much choice in my hands since EVER. Is it really worth going up against an army though and getting my circuits. I noticed that I was the last one to volunteer and I am not too surprised. They all seemed more eager. However, I volunteered anyway. Even though I was still second-guessing myself. Even now.

Apparently, we needed vehicles to fight Memory's army. Wow… I never ridden a vehicle before. This should be a fun learning experience. Three boys stood in front of me.

"Okay, before you need to battle Queen Memory's forces, you will need a battle." The tallest boy nodded.

"Don't worry, our special mechanical skills will pick out the perfect vehicle." The youngest boy agreed.

"And yet, we can't get ourselves a girlfriend." The middle one smiled.

The other ones kicked him in the shins. I watched wincing as the poor boy fell on his face.

"Don't mind him. Now, let's update you." The tallest one said.

"Um, isn't it wrong just to leave him…?" I asked before I realized what he said. "Wait? What?"

"We didn't had enough time to build vehicles for everyone so we had to make due with giving you an update." The smallest one said walking over to one of my floating orb. "Don't worry, your armour and firepower will just be as strong as the other vehicles."

That last line made me feel a little bit better but not by much. I mean come on, I could be up against big scary planes with such a robotic body? I sure hope they double the toughness of my robotic skin. Actually, I was impressed that they gave me firepower to not only to my arms put my orbs as well. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. Then again, I said that before facing Megaman for the first time.

**Level 1**

Mevious told me that the first star piece was inside of a forest. Wow, it was very beautiful. Nothing but green scenery everywhere. I floated down to the ground and started to look around for the star piece. Hopefully, I would find that star piece before any of Memory's forces show up.

However, after a few minutes, no luck. There just too many places where it could be and it could take forever. I don't have that kind of time. If I don't find it, Memory's army might show up and the last thing I want to do is want. However, that could be said for any situation. Suddenly, my robotic hearing picked up two voices.

"Hmm… I wonder where it is." One voice said.

"Keep at it. It is bound to be around somewhere." Another voice said.

I immediately turned my head to the direction of the voices to see two figures searching for something. One of them was a tall yellow-furred dog wearing nice clothes. The other one was with a panda with a very scary face. He doesn't seem violent though. In fact, they looked like nice people. No way there could be with Memory's army. If they did, I would had seen their vehicle nearby. I decided to greet them to see if they could help me.

"Heya!" I said waving my hand getting the two's attention.

"Um, hey there!" The dog greeted looking a little confused by my appearance.

"My name is Astro Man!" I greeted. "What's yours?"

The dog couldn't help but smile. "Muto. And this is my friend, Eike."

The panda remained silent. Perhaps he is shy.

"I LOVED your outfit." I said with sparkling eyes.

Muto blinked twice before shaking the back of his head. I think he actually blushed. "Um, thank you. I didn't actually think anyone thought my outfit was nice-looking but childish."

"Oh, but it is!" I gleamed. "I actually think it looked cool."

Muto chuckled a bit. "Aw… That is very nice of you."

I nodded happy at the fact that I made a new friend. Maybe this world won't be so bad after all.

"Excuse me?"

Muto and I looked down at Eike. "Um, yes?"

"Pardon but what are you doing in a big forest like this?" The panda said slowly.

"Oh! I am looking for a star piece!" I replied cheerfully. "Mevious told me to do so!"

My attention was fully on Eike so I didn't noticed Muto's shocked face.

"Wait. You are part of Mevious' forces!" Muto said in disbelief.

"Um, yeah?" I asked not liking where this is going.

"Then, I am afraid that makes us enemies." Eike spoke up. "We are part of Memory's forces."

My eyes widened in horror. These guys were actually part of Memory's forces. They don't look threatening at all. To make things worse, I was actually starting to like Muto even though we spoke for a few seconds. And to top it all off, I bluntly pointed out that I was on the opposing side.

"Muto, let's go." Eike said.

"R-Right." Muto said before getting up on his friend still looking stunned by this sudden change of events.

Heck, who could blame him? I am STILL shocked. I can't believe it. At first, I looked like I had found a friend in this world and it turns out he was the enemy. And I actually had to FIGHT him. I don't like fighting. Especially against people who don't seem like fighters themselves. Still, I dug myself into this so I afraid I had no choice.

**Astro Man faces off against Muto. Astro Man wins.**

**Level 2**

Sigh. I actually did it. I managed to beat those two guys. I felt so sorry for them. They both seemed like good people. Well, at least the dog anyway. After I beat them, I shortly found the star piece and retreated off before any of their allies came to help. Next, I had to go to a snowy plain. Thankfully, temperament rarely affects robots so I was completely fine.

I knew that another member of Memory's army would be coming soon so I knew that I had to search into the snow banks. However, that was until I noticed all of the snow around me with no one for miles. It seemed too cold to come.

"Heh. I think I got a bit of time." I said with a jovial tune in my voice. "I think I will go build a snowman!"

So deciding to slack off to have a little fun, I started to reach down to the snowy ground and started to roll a snowball for the body. After all, there was nobody for miles. I was okay, right?

Suddenly, while I was rolling the ball, I noticed a big lump in it. Blinking twice, I reached down into the ball and grabbed the object. Yanking it out, I realized I pulled out a star piece. Wow! Lucky! I was literally not trying to get it. I wonder if I should leave now. I mean I already got the piece so there is no reason to stay here but on the other hand I just got here and wanted to build that snowman. As I continued to ponder the possibilities, someone spoke behind me.

"Um, excuse me?"

I froze in my place thinking it was another member of Memory's army. I slowly turned around expecting a big scary guy. Much to my relief, it was a small child wearing a wizard costume with his face concealed by darkness.

"Um, hello there, little boy." I said. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Um, yes?" The child said. "Could you give me that star piece in your hand?"

I blinked twice before hiding it behind my back. "Um, sorry. But um, someone really wanted this star piece and I can't let you have it."

"Um, is it Mevious?"

My eyes widened in shock at this. "How did you know!"

The boy poked his fingers together. "Because I am with Queen Memory's army."

I floated in shock. This child is actually part of the army. The giant dog and panda was surprisingly enough but I think he barely reached double digits. But I don't want to fight a child. Especially one who looked like he didn't even wanted to fight in the first place. Wait a minute… Maybe I could use that to my advantage.

"Hey, kid." I said.

"Um, yeah." He replied.

"Do you really want to fight?" I asked.

The young boy looked down at the ground when I said this.

"Look. You don't seemed like a very violent person and I am not a big fan myself." I explained trying to act like the villain using the sympathy card. "So why fight at all?"

"B-Because you have the star piece." He muttered.

"True but I found it first. There is no reason to fight." I said thinking I am getting to him. "The "battle" had already been decided and I am sorry but you lost. There is no reason to fight."

The wizard simply remained silent. I think I really got into his mind. Cool!

"Look. There are three more star pieces you could get." I explained. "Can't say I am rooting for you but the whole point is to collect ALL of the star pieces. Anyway, see ya."

With that, I turned my back coolly and floated off. Whew! That went well! In fact, that went PERFECTLY! I got the star piece AND didn't get to fight. Maybe if I am lucky, I can go to another part of this area to build my snowman in peace.

However, there was before I felt the pain of electricity surging through my body. I limply fell to the ground with the snow breaking my fall. Shaking my head, I turned around to find the child with holding a staff with dying sparks on it and a determined glare.

"NO! Mevious is a villain and the star pieces are too powerful to like him have!" He shouted determined. "I-If I let you just walk away with that star piece, nobody, not even myself will ever forgive that!"

My arms slumped. So much for THAT approach. If anything, I actually spark a fire in his heart. Great. So now even though I got the star piece in my hands. I WILL have to fight. Against a child too… Joy. This is going swimmingly for me so far.

**Astro Man faces off against Vivi Orniter. Astro Wins.**

**Level 3**

Well, I did it. I managed to beat that poor child and keep my star piece. I felt like such a bully taking down someone who isn't even half my size. At least I got two star pieces. Mevious said the next one would be on top of the clouds. Wow, really? That is just like a fairy tale. Then again, I think this whole world is a giant fairy tale, don't you think? I decided to look around knowing that the star piece should be around somewhere.

As I started to search, I couldn't help but look in awe. This place was beautiful and looked fun to explore. I started to wonder what would to be like if Mevious took over. It would probably be purple with static surrounding it. Ugh… Now that what it would be like if Mevious took over the world. And what would be of Muto, Eike and the wizard kid? They all don't seemed like violent. Would they be hurt? Is my wish really worth it? NO! This is a one-in-a-lifetime chance. One wish. One unlimited wish. I knew this was an offer I can't refuse.

I continued to think until I heard a familiar voice.

"IMPOSSIBLE! How could the great Gaston lose?"

I recognized that voice miles away. It was our unofficial leader. Suddenly, I heard more voices.

"Sorry, but you lost fair and square!"

"Yeah, so suck it up, man!"

I turned to the direction of the voices to see Gaston lying down on the ground defeated while two figures stood over him sternly. The first one was a tall, skinny red creature while the other one was a small white beagle. The former was holding the star piece.

"NEVER! Come on, best two out of three!" He demanded.

"And risk a chance to lose a star piece when you already have two?" The red creature said shaking his head spinning the star piece like a basketball. (Cool.) "Um, um, sorry. No can do. The world is already enough danger with you having just one."

Wait. THOSE two are with Memory's forces as well? They looked just as docile as the last two opponents I fought. Is Memory's army made up of children and animals? This IS a fairy tale world! Still, they looked pretty annoyed with Gaston so I better stay quiet. However, that was until Gaston saw me and blew my cover.

"Ah, one of my sidekicks!" He grinned. I am a sidekick?

The two creatures turned their head to see me. Oh no! I been caught!

The dog grunted in annoyance. "Another villain!"

Gaston then took advantage of this distraction and jumped up and grabbed the star piece out of Wilt's hand surprising the two.

He then laughed heartily. "Success! Gaston always gets his prize!"

With that, he ran off pumping the star piece in the air. I shook my head. I still stand by my statement. Besides me, Gaston was the least-threatening of Mevious' forces. The tall red figure started to make chase after the muscular man. The dog however focused his attention on me giving a glare that rivals some of the Robot Masters' making him shudder.

"We HAD it! We practically HAD the star piece in our hands!" He growled clearly angry. "And YOU came along and distracted us giving that hotshot THREE star pieces!"

With that, he whistled into his fingers summoned a giant flying doghouse out of nowhere. I shrank back. Even though fighting me wouldn't help get the star piece, he was willing to fight me. After all, my appearance DID caused this reversal of fortune for them. I gulped knowing that I would have my hardest battle yet.

**Astro Man faces off against Snoopy. Astro Man wins**

**Level 4**

Whew… That was close. I nearly lost that fight. That beagle was putting all of his strength and anger into his attacks. Still, I beat him but I felt guilty for hurting him. After all, he was still just a small animal. Oh well. At least we got the star piece. Next, I had to go to a grassy field with a giant wall next to it. Ha. This isn't be too hard. I think I could find the star piece fast before any more enemies come.

"Well, if it isn't the little robot twerp."

My eyes widened as I shook in fear. I turned around to see the hulking figure of Ifrit lumbering over with his usual grumpy face.

"Um, hi, Ifrit. How is it going?" I replied sheepishly.

"Humph. Tell me. Had you found this star piece?" He replied looking like he was in a bad mood.

"Um… No. In fact, I literally just got here." I explained not wanting to get on his bad side.

He merely scoffed. "Dang. Shame here. Looks like I am stuck with you until we find that star piece!"

I gulped nervously. Ifrit was definitely someone I wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. He was huge with bulking muscles and had more power than Fire Man, Heat Man AND Burner Man put together. Worse or all, his temper was just as hot as his powers so I wouldn't DARE cross him. Still, I suppose if I watched my words, I think I could strike a conversation with him.

"Isn't this grand? We got THREE star pieces!" I beamed.

"Yeah, then again, you gotta admit, our opponents aren't much of a threat." He shrugged. I agree. They don't seem like they were into fighting in his home worlds.

"Maybe they wanted an army to match the environment of this world?" I asked scratched my head.

Ifrit merely rolled his eyes. "One of the smartest things you ever said, Astro Man."

"Um, thank you." I smiled. I think… Anyway, I decided to bring up another topic. "So we are going to be two star pieces away from our wishes? What ARE you going to wish for?"

Ifrit simply turned to be and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to do?"

I shrank back hoping I didn't said the wrong thing. "Um, well. I just wanted to kill time. You know while we were searching for the star piece."

Ifrit blinked a couple of times before sighing. "Well, if you really must do, I am trying to get back what rightfully belongs me and my allies back home."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I believe I mentioned this before but I am a summon which gone through many names over the years." Ifrit said. "Espers, Guardian Forces, Eidolons, as of right now, we are called aeons. We used to live in the world with humans. However, the only times we could even touch the earth is if we were summoned by."

"Oh, I see." I nodded. I am suddenly reminded of one of those RPG games.

"We rightfully entitled to walk on the same earth as the humans." He growled angrily. "And yet we are forced to live in the spirit world instead. When I finished this task and get my wish, I would waste no time using it to restore new order."

I blinked twice. "So… You are actually wishing for a world to call your own?"

Ifrit quickly turned to be with an annoyed look making me shrink back. "Of course! This wish is the only reason I am helping that prettyboy! And let's start looking!"

"Um, okay…" I said deciding that was an indirect way of saying that he wanted me to shut up. His eyes had me thinking though. A place to call his own. That would be great. I would play all day and never get to fight at all. That would be the ideal world for me all right. Hey, maybe THAT is what I should wish for!

I was about to continue my musing until Ifrit and I both hear a snap. Both of us turned around to see two stunned teenagers. One of them was a tall raven-haired girl who had on a school uniform with some kind of yellow cat behind her. The other was a well-dressed boy with a top hat and an accordion in his hands.

Ifrit growled. "You!" He seemed to focus his attention on the boy.

"So we meet again, Ifrit." The boy said narrowing his eyes.

I looked back and forth between the teenagers and my ally in surprise. "Ifrit, you KNOW that guy?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He said with a snarl. "We met back in the snow plain where we fought and lost!"

The boy simply shook his head. "Obviously you haven't learned your lesson from last time."

"Watch it, you fruitcake!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He then turned his attention to me. "Astro Man!"

I immediately jumped (or floated) to attention. "Yes, Ifrit?"

"Distract the girl and the freaky cat and if you must, defeat him. The pansy's mine!" He demanded.

I sighed before shaking my head. Once again, I had to fight. Against a girl and her animal friend I haven't even said one word to yet. Still, Ifrit is not one to tick off. For the sake of my metal skin, I need to make sure those two doesn't get anywhere near him.

**Astro Man faces off against Sakaki. Astro Man wins.**

**Level 4**

Well, I managed to beat those two. Wow… The girl wasn't THAT scary but the cat was just creepy. Pure nightmare fuel if I ever saw one. Thankfully, after we beat them, Ifrit and I managed to get the star piece which means there is only one star piece left. Good because I am getting sick and tired of this fighting. The last piece was inside of some dark ruins. I floated inside nervously looking around for any surprise attackers. It was terrifying but I am used to living in scary places. I do work for a mad scientist after all. Suddenly, I noticed something shine up ahead. Could it be? It was. It was the star piece just leaving in the open. I can't believe it. It is so easy. I was about to zoom and get it until… Wait, is that a giant floating basketball?

My eyes widened when I found the basketball was actually a plane and inside of it was a red figure. Hey, it was the same guy from before back on the clouds.

He narrowed his good eye. "Hey! You were that guy who caused us to lose the third star piece!"

I immediately waved my hands in front of my face. "Now, hold on! Anything could had made you lose that star piece! Even an ally."

He glared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "Guess that's true. Listen, sorry, but could you give me that star piece please?"

I blinked twice that was the second time someone politely asked me for the star piece. "Um, sorry. But I can't. Mevious really wants."

"Aw, come on!" He protested. You already have four!"

"But Mevious wants all five!" I countered.

"Why you think I want that last star piece!" He demanded. "One more and he would engulf this world in darkness? How could you help such an evil man?"

I merely shrugged. "Because Mevious said if I helped him get all of the star pieces, he would give me a wish."

"A wish?" He asked looking scared for some reason. "You mean those guys you work with would get a wish too?"

"Um… Yes?"

"This is worse than I feared!" He yelled. "Can you imagine what kind of selfish, dangerous or just plain stupid wishes those guys would make!"

He had a point. While Ifrit's wish was noble (in a scrappy sense), everyone else would wish for money, power and even just to get the interest of one girl.

"But… This is an one-in-a-lifetime chance!" I demanded actually starting to get angry. "I… I had fought with too many people to lose this chance now!"

He merely shook his head. "Sorry but the power of the Twinklestar is too powerful to just let fall in the hands of Mevious and his army."

I gave a small sigh knowing even though I wish obvious. There was no other way around it.

"I really wish it didn't come to this."

I actually gotten over the phase of being nervous about fighting and became just plain annoyed with it. However, this WAS the last piece so that makes this guy the final boss. I hope. I just want to get this over and hopefully win and get my wish.

**Astro Man faces off against Wilt. Astro Man wins.**

**Final Battle**

I slowly floating to the ground with wide eyes. As I did, I floated over to the star piece and grabbed it. I then looked to my opponent. He was bruised from head to toe and was lying outside of his broken down vehicle. Thankfully, his injuries didn't seemed too serious.

"I… Did it?"

"Indeed, you did!" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see my leader.

"Mevious!"

"I must say, Astro Man. I am impressed! At first, I thought Gaston would collect the star pieces first because he is the leader, but as I can see, you got all the star pieces for me! Impressive!"

"To say that I am just as surprised is an understatement… So does this mean I get to have my wish now?"

"But, of course. Give me the star piece and I will grant you your wish."

Finally, no more fighting. No more hurting. No more going to scary places. All I had to do is give Mevious the star piece to end to all once and for all. However…

"I will NOT allow you to get the Twinklestar, Mevious!" A new voice said. We both turned to the direction of the voice to see a pink-haired woman.

"Um, boss, is this woman…?" I asked.

"Yes, it is! It is my old foe, Queen Memory." Mevious said.

She went over to the downed Wilt.

"Are you all right, Wilt." She asked.

"Queen Memory, I am sorry. I did my best…" Wilt said weakly.

She then glared daggers at me. "How could you? You could very well brought the end of my world and for what, your selfish wish!"

I immediately looked to the side hurt by those words. "Um, well…I…"

"Ignore her, my friend. After all, the winner of this battle is already confirmed." Mevious shrugged.

"No… No! I don't care if you gotten all of the pieces of the Twinklestar! I don't care if you defeated my small army! I will NOT let you win and destroy my home, Mevious!" Memory snapped.

"Oh, yeah! And what are you going to do?" Mevious smirked.

Suddenly, Memory started to glow a white light blinding us.

"Ack! What is going on?" I asked.

"No! It can't be!" Mevious said in disbelief.

"It is. The spirit of everyone of this world and flowing through me right now. They want to protect their home and THAT'S how I will defeat you!" Memory snapped.

"Drat! Not here! Not after coming so far!" Mevious snapped.

Suddenly, I noticed something. My glass shard was glowing a dark black. And so was the star piece I got.

"W-What's going on?" I asked.

Mevious smirked. "Ah, it's not too late to turn this game around! Here! I will give you the other pieces of the Twinklestar! Use your desire to get your wish to defeat Memory!"

"What? But you said I could stop fighting and get my wish after I get all of the star pieces! You promised!"

He then shoved them in my arms. "I know. I know. But unless you don't, you will never get your wish!"

While nobody could had, I had a very upset look on my face. It was bad enough I had to fight again but against the leader of the opposing army herself. Unfortunately, like Mevious said, I had no choice. I floated up to get ready for battle. I admit I was the most determined of robots but it is far too late to back down and hide now.

**Astro Man faces-off against Memory. Astro Man wins.**

**Epilogue**

Ugh… She didn't get to be the queen without a good reason. I saw my robotic life flash before my eyes when fighting her. I wonder why she would be like if she was a robot. Mevious then walked over to Memory who was on the ground battered and bruised with a few tears in her dress. He then picked her up by her neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Memory, you don't know why to quit, do you? The reason I gave you a heads-up about my plan and have you find a way to counter it is because fighting you, it will be too easy! And as you can see, my men easily defeated you easily!"

He then started to put pressure to her neck. I winced in horror at the violent sight.

"You know, I wanted to kill you so you don't have to face the new fate of this world. But, now, I will let you live so you can suffer."

With that, he threw her away like a rag doll. He then turned to me.

"Now, then, about your wish."

I fidgeted with my hands.

I stood in front of Mevious with Lord Ran, her dark Rabicat and the Griffon Brothers at his side.

"Well done, Astro Man! It wasn't easy but we managed to defeat Queen Memory's army and kept the Twinklestar! And, despite being an evil master, I will keep my word grant you my wish!" Mevious said in an out-of-character happy mood.

"Aw, thank you!" I said with a pink blush. Never had I been this praised.

"So… What IS your wish?" Mevious asked before I took a deep breath.

"I was created by a mad scientist who wished to take over the world. Me, along with many others are been given the special entitlement of Robot Masters and gave us each special powers and even our own fortress to help him with world domination. However, for some reason, he programmed me with an easygoing personality and because of that, I always slacked off when I had a task to do. Especially when it came to fighting. I wanted to stop fighting and live in a place where I DIDN'T needed to fight."

"So that is your wish?" Mevious asked.

"Yes. But now I realized something."

"Yes?" Mevious said with a raised eyebrow.

"I just realized. This place was exactly the place I was looking. The scenery is beautiful. There are lots to do and from what I seen, most of the people here are friendly. This was my dream world. Best of all, I doubt Dr. Wily would ever find me here and to be fair, while they were a few Robot Masters that were okay, I am not really going to miss most of them.."

"So w-what are you saying?" Mevious asked as everyone started to sweat.

I gave a deep breath before glaring at my former boss. "I wish… For YOU to be destroyed!"

"E-EXCUSE ME!" He asked in disbelief.

I narrowed my eyes further. "The only reason everyone is fighting like this is because of YOU! And if you engulfed this world in darkness, my dream world where turn into my nightmare world! Villain or not, you said that you would keep your word and grant my wish!"

He growled. "Very well, your wish will be fulfilled! But…"

He then engulfed his arm in dark electricity.

I immediately shrank back. "What are you doing?"

"If I am going to die, so will YOU!" He said with an evil smirk.

With that, he shot out his hand shooting dark electricity at me. It was too quick for me to dodge and it hit me square on the stomach. Pain surged through my entire body as I screamed in pain. I believed I started to short-circuit making I kept seeing sparks. Soon, my vision seemed to be going. Everything is so going blurry.

No. This was the only good thing I actually did and I am being punished for it… I was so close to my happiness. To living in this world. To be my own robot…

**(Wilt's POV)**

**A few days had passed when Mevious somehow got defeated. And let me tell, I got so scared when I lost the match and watched the last star piece fall into the hands of Mevious. Currently, I was walking with my allies and their friends from their worlds.**

"**Wow. This place is amazing!" Mac said in awe.**

"**Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Cream smiled.**

"**It is like a fairy tale!" Chiyo-Chan beamed.**

"**And it only gets better!" Snoopy smirked as he continued to show them around.**

**I sighed. We knew that at the very last minute, we would had lost everything. This world wouldn't be as beautiful as it used to be if Mevious taken over. Can you actually imagine working for this guy? However, our savior was one of the most unexpected ever as he turned a heel turned face moment at the eleventh hour. However, his whereabouts had became unknown.**

"**Oh my gosh! What's that?"**

**I immediately snapped to attention and looked ahead. In front of us was the remains of some kind of robot and was the looks of things, he looked pretty banged up.**

"**Yeah, cool! A robot!" Bloo grinned.**

"**Hey, wait a minute." I said before walking forward and squinting my good eye. "Hey! Isn't that?"**

**Snoopy looked and his eyes widened. "Oh, snap! It is!"**

"**What do you do?" Vivi asked.**

"**We have to get him to Rabicat!" I shouted.**

"**W-Why?" Charlie Brown asked. "What's going on?"**

"**No time to explain!" Muto shouted. "Somebody help me!"**

**Me along with a few others decided to take the pieces of the robot. Perhaps Rabicat would be able to fix him. He IS good with vehicles.**

**Soon, we all took the pieces of the robot and took them to Rabicat. We all waited patiently as he continued to fix him up.**

"**Well, Rabicat?" Queen Memory asked.**

"**Almost done." The cute hybrid said. "Just one more tweak."**

**As he said this, we heard a strange noise and the robot started to come back to life. It looked around as if he just woke up from a deep sleep. As he did, two familiar orbs floated over to the side of him.**

"**Where… Where am I?" He asked. He then noticed the rest of us. Immediately, his eyes widened in pure horror and he shrieked before floating over behind a shut down robot and covering himself in fear. "Please! Go away! Stay back!"**

**I immediately stepped forward after seeing how hysterical he was getting and knew I had to calm him down.**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa! We do not want to hurt you!" I yelled.**

**This immediately made him stop shaking and he poked his head behind the robot.**

"**R-Really?"**

"**Yes. Really." I smiled before stepping forward and holding out his hand. "After all, you WAS the one who used your wish to save us all!"**

**The robot looked surprised at this as I nodded.**

"**We found some people who used to work for Mevious and interrogated them." Wilt explained. "They told us everything. It's all right. Nobody holds any malice against you."**

"**Only because I never met you!" I heard Bloo shouted. Thankfully I heard someone smack him.**

**I then held out my hand. The robot couldn't help but stare at it for a moment as if wondering if I was telling the truth. However, he soon accepted it. I couldn't help but grin at this.**

"**Welcome to the right side, Astro Man."**

**There's the chapter! Whew! And I thought I would never finish it! Now to work on the rest. Review away! If you are still reading…**


	13. Ifrit's story

Here's Chapter 13! Ifrit's story! Enjoy!

I grumbled as I lumbered down the wall of an old temple holding my right arm since it was in pain. Once again, I been used as a pawn, a fool and downright just a brick wall for a bunch of stupid people who I don't even know that well. Idiots. Who do they think they are, anyway? Grr. Boils me up just thinking about it.

As I lumbered my way into through the temple, I went into a room where I see my fellow aeons were sitting in the room talking among themselves. I sighed deciding to walk over to them hoping to get a little bit of sympathy. Soon, Valefor noticed me.

"Oh, Ifrit! Welcome back!" She greeted cheerfully. I couldn't help but feel a little better. "How it heck?"

I merely mumbled. "Great if you like being a tank for a Jumbo Flan."

"Eww! I can't stand those things!" Cindy said sitting out her tongue.

"ESPECIALLY when you have to be the one to get rid of it." Sandy nodded.

"Take a seat, Ifrit." Bahamut offered holding out his hand.

I let out a small sigh. "All right."

I then did as I was told to. However, as I did so, I grumbled under my breath.

"Hush, you overgrown baby." Shiva scolded showing no remorse for me. As usual.

I growled as I glared down at the ice woman. "I don't need your bleeding-heart sympathy!"

"Good because you don't deserve any." Shiva said sharply. "You are not the only one who had to face a Jumbo Flan before so quit whining like a child."

"HEY! Like you weren't upset whenever you had to fight one of those creeps!" I shouted.

"Maybe but I would had been less vocal than you."

"Hey!

Shiva and I had always been having fights with each other. Mainly because of our opposing elements and conflicting personalities. She is just so… Ugh. She NEVER have anything nice to say about me and says I am the weakest aeon even though my power over fire and physical strength is without a doubt one of the strongest forces here.

"Now, now." Ixion spoke up. "Now is NOT the time for fights like these."

"That's right. Ifrit needs time to recover." Valefor nodded.

Shiva and I glared at each other for a moment before turning away huffing. Stupid ice queen. Showing no sympathy for me. However, she wasn't the ONLY person to do that to me. There were quite a lot of people who shown no remorse for not only me but all of my fellow summons.

"You know, none of us should really need to fight those stupid Jumbo Flans or anything kind of monsters just because a bunch of mortals are too afraid to fight them themselves…" I grumbled.

"Oh no, Ifrit. Not again." Ixion said rolling his eyes.

I merely ignored him. "What? I am right? Why do we have to serve those mortals as if we were their slaves? We have more power than they could ever have!"

"Ifrit, we been over this a thousand times." Bahamut said shaking his head. "We are not their slaves. We are summons."

"That's right. We are like guardians. They summon us when they have an enemy they can't defeat themselves." Valefor explained. "After all, the time it took you to take down that Jumbo Flan would probably taken THREE times as much."

"Then if we are guardians, where is OUR reward? Where is OUR piece of the mind?" I snapped. "The only "prize" we get hen Yojimbo gets Gil and that is completely useless in this place!"

The samurai in question simply chuckled tossing a coin himself. "What can I say? I used to be a hit-man back in the mortal world. I guess old habits died hard."

Everyone groaned at this comment. I would had joined them but I am on a roll.

"Exactly! How come we always gets stuck in the world when the mortals get to frolic around in it! It's not fair! We deserved to stay in the world we are "guarding"!"

Bahamut groaned as he held his head. "Ifrit, please! Our worlds are separate for a reason! Our power is just too great to hold in that world."

"Oh, and this cruddy giant boulder we call a planet is any better." I retorted. "If anything this world is too small for our strength!"

"At least there are very few of us." Mindy piped up much to my annoyance.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I shouted making everyone jump. "Aren't you guys MAD? Aren't you guys JEALOUS?"

Everyone stared at me with blank faces after I finished my rant. Hopefully, that means they were thinking deeply about this.

"It's not that we don't WANT to go back to the human world." Yojimbo said. "But what's gonna you do about it?"

"Yes. We are stuck here for a REASON." Valefor explained. "There is much we could do anything."

"In other words, behave." Shiva snapped.

I growled at this before glaring at my so-called friends. I then turned around and stormed off without a single word. I heard somebody called out to me but I didn't care because I didn't wanted to talk to anyone. How could those guys be so passive? We are entitled to the mortal world just as much as those weaklings are.

I sighed as I went to another part of the temple. All I want is what is fair for me and my comrades and that is our own world instead of this barren wasteland we live in. Why do those losers get the more lovely piece of the planet instead of us? It's not fair. Grr! If only I could make things the way it SHOULD be. For ME. As I continued to grumble to myself, I looked up.

Much to my surprise, I saw some kind of glass shard being surrounded by a dark aura. I could sense the extreme power emitting from the shard. As I looked in awe, I decided to go and grabbed it. However, as I did so, my world went black.

Ugh. My aching head. Whatever hit me, hit me HARD. I slowly sat up and looked around at my surroundings.

I was in a dark castle of some kind which somewhat looked like the temple where I resided in. I got a bad feeling about this.

"So you are finally awake, eh?" A dark female voice said.

I turned to see a petite young girl.

"Who the devil are you?" I asked simply.

"Haven't your mother ever told you to mind your manners?" The girl said rudely.

I snorted out some steam at this. "Haven't YOUR mother ever told you to respect your elders?"

The girl merely smirked cockily at this. "True. The other elders I respect are the ones I actually liked."

"Watch it, twerp!" I snapped.

She simply chuckled making me even more angrier. I hated people like this.

"Where the heck am I, anyway?" I demanded.

"Mevious' castle." She replied.

"Mevious' castle?" I asked confused.

"Yes he summoned you so you can joined his troops." She explained.

"Say what now?" I asked more confused than ever.

The girl simply shrugged. "You will find out soon enough. Now get up."

I growled at the thought of being bossed around by a little girl. If Shiva ever found out, I would NEVER live it down. However, I knew I wouldn't get anywhere just by arguing with her.

The girl then nodded. "All right. Let's go."

I followed the girl not liking the scenario. For some strange reason, I been transported into an unknown location with some guy named Mevious wanted to order me around.

A minute later, we walked into a strange throne room. There, I found five strange people. An overweight chef. A short, fat plumber. A green floating robot. A black-clad with creepy eyes. And some kind of effeminate weirdo punk. Ugh… I hate those types. I deal with too many of those in the past. Good or evil.

Then, I saw the big lug on the throne. Oh great. It was another pretty-boy. This time, with long wavy sea-green hair. I along with everyone else demanded to know why we were here. All he did but had this smug smirk and his face and made us wait for another person who been teleported here. Grr… I already hate that guy. Thankfully, I didn't needed to wait long as he walked in. He seemed like another pretty-boy only this one actually focused on his muscles. He didn't seemed competent when he hit on that white-haired man. Man, that was priceless.

Anyway, this Mevious guy wanted us to form a small army. He wanted to engulf this world with darkness by collecting pieces of something called a Twinklestar which acted as an actual wishing star. However, he had two women named Queen Memory and Lord Ran stopping him.

Also, he created a dark version of the Twinklestar of people's sins. My being Wrath. Oh hardy-har-har! I am Wrath because of my short temper! Hilarious! Humph! I have a good reason to always being angry. Now, I may be no saint but I have my own morals and that is against helping this creeps like these with dark ambitions. The others would never forgave me if I did that.

Then, he said that if we get the star pieces, he will grant any wish for us. Seriously? Any wish? If I could have one wish, it would be so equal rights for us summons. On the other hand, am I really willing to endanger the lives of an entire world to do so. So I gave in and volunteered. However, I was the last one to do so besides that robot and he looked like a nervous breakdown! Yeah, not the best thing I done in my life but hey, there was too much on the line to risk.

Apparently, we needed vehicles to fight Memory's army. A vehicle. Why? Is this an air attack army? Because I could easily burn down planes with one well-aimed flame. Still, I shrugged it off and listened to what three boys had to say.

"Okay, before you need to battle Queen Memory's forces, you will need a vehicle." The tallest boy nodded.

"Don't worry, our special mechanical skills will pick out the perfect vehicle." The youngest boy agreed.

"And yet, we can't get ourselves a girlfriend." The middle one smiled.

The other ones kicked him in the shins. I watched wincing as the poor schmuck fell on his face.

"Don't mind him. So want to see your vehicle?" The tall boy asked.

"Um, I guess so." I shrugged.

The tall and short boy walked off. I slowly followed casting the downed boy a glance but decided to ignore it. I walked until I stopped and saw something.

A giant meteor.

"THIS is my vehicle?" I asked in disbelief. What kind of vehicle is that?

"Yes. We are aware of your demi-god-like strength and fire power decided to just give you something to fly on." The tall boy explained.

"This particular meteor reacts your powers over fire." The short boy explained.

I raised an eyebrow wondering how come they know so much about me. But then I shrugged it off, I did what they asked creating a flame in my hand. Much to my surprise, it started to float. Trying to do a little experiment, I raised the flame a little to see the meteor rising up a bit. It actually works. Man, I don't know how but these runts did they homework. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Maybe this won't be so boring after all…"

**Level 1**

Mevious told me that the first star piece was in a forest. Ah… A forest. I remember those. Back when we were allowed in the mortal world. So anyway, descending my new meteor to the ground, I got off it and started to look.

However, I didn't had much luck. Grr! Everything here is too big and lush. It is like trying a needle in a haystack. Hey, wait a minute. If what that Mevious said is right, then the Twinklestar would be of great magic. If I burned down part of this forest, I would surely find the star piece. After all, this forest is doomed either way. So I creating a flame, I decided to start something a certain bear would frown upon. However, I then heard a voice.

"Oh, man. Where is that star piece?"

I raised an eyebrow before turning to the direction of the voice. There I found some kind of tall, skinny red creature with a wonky eyestalk and his arm cut off. He was a peculiar sight but I saw weirder. My main concern is WHY he was out here. If he was part of Memory's forces, I would show him no mercy.

"Hey, you!"

The creature turned around to look at me and jumped after seeing me. Heh, My build tends to do that to people.

"Um, hey there. Sorry. But who are you?" He asked.

"What's it to ya?" I said with a smirk. "The better question what were you saying about star pieces?"

This immediately made the creature all sweaty. "You overheard me?"

"It was a little hard NOT to." I said with a smirk. "Now I take it you are part of Memory's forces?"

"Y-Yes? She recruited me." He sputtered.

"Then, that makes us enemies." I explained before summoning a flame. "You see, I been recruited by Mevious."

"Seriously!" He asked. "Sorry but in that case, I have to be rough with you!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic attempt to be a tough guy. Sure, he easily was taller than me but only because he was more skinny than a toothpick. I could easily break him in two with one bear hug. Luckily for him, I decided to have some fun and defeat him in the sky.

**Ifrit faces-off against Wilt. Ifrit wins.**

**Level 2**

Heh. Just as I figured. He was a decent opponent but nowhere on my level. Anyway, I actually managed to find the star piece WITHOUT burning down the forest. Heh. How lucky is that. Anyway, Mevious said the next star piece would be in a snowy plain. Ugh. I hate the cold. But that's obviously because of my element. Thankfully, it wasn't that cold and I could always use my powers to warm me. That being said though. I don't want to hang around this place long.

With a smirk, I gotten a brilliant idea. The forest couldn't grow back so easily but there will always be snow here right? Waving my arm, I sent a giant flame towards a random snow bank. As if I expected anything else to happen, it melted almost instantly. Much to my delight, a star piece was revealed. Heh. That was too easy. I went over to try and grab it until…

"Stop!"

My eyes widened before turning around. There, I found a tall teenaged girl in a school uniform with a creepy yellow cat at her side.

"And who the devil are you two?" I asked narrowing my eyes in case they were enemies.

"The name Chiyo-Chi-Chi." The cat said.

"And um, I am Sakaki." The girl replied. "Listen, can we have that star piece please?"

I merely snorted at their naiveté. "Ever heard of finders keepers? Besides, why do YOU want it?"

The weird cat merely tilted his head. "Are you part of Mevious' army?"

"No. I am just collecting these things as an hobby." I said sarcastically.

"Just a foul-mouthed man." The cat said.

I growled. There was something about this cat that rubs me the wrong way and it WASN'T just the face.

"If you are itching for a fight for this star piece, then fine! Bring it!" I growled.

So it seemed like I had another battle. This time against TWO people thankfully, they don't looked that tough to give me too much of a hassle.

**Ifrit faces-off against Sakaki. Ifrit wins.**

**Level 3**

I beat the high-school girl and her creepy pet. Ugh… Good riddance. I hope I never see that abomination again. Anyway, I picked up the star piece and went off. Next, I had to find a star piece on the clouds. Heh. Not where a normal person would go but I went to go bizarre places. I "parked" my vehicle as I got off and began to look.

As I did so, I pondered about what I was doing. My wish is for equal rights between summons and humans. After all, we are entitled to it, right? Still, if anyone else found out what I did to get the rid, they would had never forgave me. But I didn't had a choice! Our lives were miserable there! I know what I am doing is wrong but I am merely doing what is best for my people. Then, why do I feel so guilty? Suddenly, I hear a couple of familiar voices.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

"As you would say, gimme, gimme, NEVER give."

I blinked twice before heading over to the direction of the voice wondering what was going on. There, I found Wario with his clothes torn and his car behind him destroyed. In front of him was a well-dressed young man and a little rabbit girl with some kind of light blue animal.

"You had lost fair and square." The young man scolded. "I am more than entitled to this star piece."

Wario growled at this. "Fair schair! I NEED-a that star piece to get my dream of unlimited riches!"

The man simply narrowed his eyes. "Humph. If THAT'S why you wanted to engulf this world in darkness than it only strengthen my resolve!"

"Hey!"

I raised an eyebrow. Wario actually lost to that pansy? He looked like he didn't even liked fighting in the first place. Neither did the kid for that matter. Speaking of which, her animal friend noticed me and gasped.

"Oh no! Another bad guy!" She screamed getting everyone's attention.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Just as I feared. Are you with Mevious' forces?"

Sheesh, these guys ask a lot of stupid questions. "Of course I am!"

"Then, that makes us enemies." He said sternly. Heh. Like I ever be intimidated by a pretty-boy.

Suddenly, Wario came out of nowhere and grabbed the star piece out of the boy's hands and ran off.

"Hey, I didn't needed your-a help!" He shouted. "I could had-a gotten it without your distraction!"

I couldn't help but groan. What distraction? The little girl called out distracted the boy and his carelessness made him lose the star piece.

The boy immediately ran after him to make up for his stupid mistake leaving the rabbit girl and her pet who both looked ready to chase after them. Raising an eyebrow, I walked forward.

The rabbit girl saw me and gasped before stepping back a couple of steps. "Um, w-what do you want?"

I simply shrugged. "Sorry but I can't afford to have you help your friend and get that star piece back."

"B-But…" She sputtered. "We got it first!"

"Tough noogies, sweetie." I said shaking my head. "We'll do whatever it takes to get those star pieces. I recommend you surrender now before you get hurt."

"N-NO! If I do that, Mevious would get all of the star pieces and he would hurt this world!" She snapped. "I can't let you do that!"

"Chao chao!"

I sighed as I shook my head. Amazing. I could easily defeat those runts and yet they are willing to get hurt anyway. Can't say I didn't warned them… Poor deluded children.

**Ifrit faces-off against Cream. Ifrit wins.**

**Level 4**

Well, I beaten those kids. Thankfully, those children were tougher than they looked. Heh. Almost gave me a decent fight. Almost. Anyway, since Wario got the star piece, I decided to leave. Apparently, the next star piece is in a grassy field next to a field. Heh. Hopefully this shouldn't take too long. After all, it is not as large as the last three places.

"Oh, well if it isn't Ifrit!"

I raised an eyebrow to see Vexen storming over while looking a little peeved for some reason.

"I don't suppose you know where that star piece is do you?" He asked.

"Heck should I do." I snorted. "I literally just got here."

The black-clad man growled. "Great. I am stuck here with another stereotypical body-builder!"

I growled at this. "Hey! At least I HAVE muscles! While you have… Your eyes!"

"Excuse me!" He snapped. "Attractiveness means nothing in situation like these!"

I snarled before smirking. "Do you say that just to calm you down?"

The man merely grunted in pure annoyance before walking off to start searching. Sheesh, I know he wasn't that much of a people's person but he just attacked me out of nowhere. That was unlike him.

"What's YOUR problem?" I snorted. "Besides your obsessive with sniffing felt pens?"

He growled before whirling around. "If you really must know, I just been humiliated by one of Memory's soldiers."

I raised an eyebrow. "You lost a battle?"

"No! One of those fools actually tried to take me for a fool!" Vexen shouted.

I couldn't help but smirk. Vexen was always bugging us about not slacking it off. I loved seeing him like this. "So who is this person who humiliated so much?"

"It was…" Vexen started before he froze looking surprised. I raised an eyebrow before turning to the direction where he was looking to see three figures. The first one was a tall yellow dog with a somewhat childish attire. The second one was a panda with freaky-looking eyes. And the third one… Wait… Is that? No, it couldn't be…

"YOU!" Vexen shouted immediately running forward. "We meet again, Vivi!"

Vivi immediately jumped in his place stepping back. "Oh no! Not you again!"

"Oh yeah, me again!" Vexen growled. "You won't get away from me this time!"

The dog rolled down at Vivi. "Vivi, is this the psychopath who was attacking for you for no reason!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Vexen shouted. "And I have you know that I have a valid reason for doing this! That little brat kept feigning innocence that we weren't from the same world!"

The dog raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No! I haven't even MET this guy before!" Vivi insisted.

"Don't play ignorant with me! I may had never met you before but I know that you are a resident of Twilight Town and one of Sora's friends!" Vexen shouted.

"Sora? Who's Sora?" The dog asked confused.

"That's what I want to do. He been screaming his name to me ever since he first saw me!" Vivi insisted.

"Grr! Again with the supposed stupidity!" Vexen said. "You admitted that you are Vivi and yet you don't know Sora OR any of his allies!"

"That's because this is a different Vivi."

Everyone immediately turned to me.

"Come again?" Vexen asked. Cool. Now I actually get to sound intelligent in right of him.

"Ifrit?" Vivi asked surprisingly Vexen big time.

"Yes, it is!" I said with a smirk.

"What are you doing helping MEVIOUS?" He said in disbelief. "Do you know what he intends to do?"

"I am aware of that. But I am also aware that he is giving an once-in-a-lifetime chance." I coolly said.

Vexen looked back and forth between the two of us. "Wait. You two know each other?"

"Technically. Summons like me went through many time eras." I explained. "I was in Vivi's era."

"Really?" Vivi asked surprised.

"Then… Are you in my era?" Vexen asked.

"Not really. You see, this Vivi is a different Vivi. Similar personality. Same taste in clothes and different." Ifrit explained. "In other words, in some way, he is the guy you are looking for and in a way, he is not."

The four people simply stared at me shocked. At least three of them anyway. The panda remained stoic. Is he always like that? Anyway, it IS pretty mind-screwing when you think about it. There is another dimension that have a version of the same person in each of them. I wonder if I should had told them that though. Time paradoxes aren't very fun. Then again, it DID shut Vexen up completely.

"Hey, Vexen." I said.

"Y-Yes?" The wielder of ice said.

I gave a small smirk. "You can go after him now if you want. I'll distract the mutt and the panda for you."

Vexen blinked twice. "Um, thank you, Ifrit. Yes, they most likely came here for the star piece, anyway so it is the wisest choice."

Heh. Looks like Vexen's back to his "trying too hard to look professional" stunt again. At least he praised so I can't bug him about. Anyway, I am heading towards another battle. This time, against the mutt. Too bad it is literally going to be too easy. I think I saw swirls replacing his eyeballs.

**Ifrit faces-off against Muto. Ifrit wins.**

**Level 5**

Too easy. The battle was far too easy. Meh. As long as we get rid of those two and got the star piece, I can't complain. That makes four star pieces. One more and I would actually get that wish. Yes, I am sooo close to that wish, I could taste it. All I had to do was try to find the last one in a dark ruin. Thankfully, I created fire and illuminated the cave so that I could navigate through it easily. Then, I saw a bright sparkle up again. Could it be? Heh. It is! It is the star piece! Jackpot! I was about to go and grab it until…

Um, is that a giant accordion? Then, I noticed that pansy kid from before riding it on the other side.

"So we meet again." The boy said narrowing his eyes.

"So it seems." I said confidently. "Look, the score is 4 to 0, we all know that you and your friends pretty much lost so just back down."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Mevious is already dangerous enough with four star pieces. It would be dreadful thinking about what will happen if he will get the full power of FIVE star pieces."

I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh, talk about persistence."

"I do not care what if all hope seemed hope." He said narrowing his eyes further. "I will NOT let Mevious have that Twinklestar. How could you work for such a man? Have you no shame?"

"Hey! Mevious made me an offer I wouldn't refuse! One wish! Do you honestly think I would blow it now after coming so far!" I snapped.

The boy simply shook his head. "What is it you want to actually DESTROY an entire planet?"

"Just wanted to make life easier for me and my allies." I said.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Would your friends had liked what they were doing?"

I paused for a moment. "Look, shouldn't we be fighting now?"

"No. You know what I say is true." The boy said. "Your friends would had been appalled by your actions. I am not going to judge that helping your friends would be selfish because for all I know they could be unfairly in a horrible situation. However, you cannot deny that they would resort to something like this.

I stood slack-jawed at this. He was right. They would had all suffer than do something like this. If Mevious asked them to do this task. They would had refused in pure disgust at asking. Suddenly, I realized he was trying to get me. And it was working.

I growled before readying myself. "I said, shouldn't we be fighting now!"

The boy simply sighed. "Oh, very well."

I snorted out steam. How dare he try to outsmart me? Maybe a nice burned hole in that hat got to teach him some respect for power.

**Ifrit faces-off against Cecil. Ifrit wins.**

**Final Battle**

I slowly moved my vehicle towards the ground. I then hopped off the rock and hummed a jovial tune before taking the star piece and grabbing it. I then looked at my opponent. His clothes were torn and tattered with bruises on his body. His accordion was destroyed.

"Heh. I must admit. You are tougher than I thought. But in the end, my flame rages on top!"

"Indeed, you did!" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see my leader.

"Mevious!"

"I must say, Ifrit. I am impressed! At first, I thought Gaston would collect the star pieces first because he is the leader, but as I can see, you got all the star pieces for me! Impressive!"

"Heh heh heh. You actually thought I would be bested by that narcissist? But anyway, thanks. So do I get my wish now?"

"But, of course. Give me the star piece and I will grant you your wish."

This is it. Giving one more star piece, I could give my friends a home for the better forever. I had fought all those battles for this wish. I was about to hand it over. However…

"I will NOT allow you to get the Twinklestar, Mevious!" A new voice said. We both turned to the direction of the voice to see a pink-haired woman.

"Hey, is this broad?" I asked.

"Yes, it is! It is my old foe, Queen Memory." Mevious said.

She went over to the downed Cecil.

"Are you all right, Cecil?" She asked.

"Queen Memory, forgive me…" Cecil said weakly.

She then glared daggers at me. "How could you? You could very well brought the end of my world and for what, your selfish wish!"

I growled at this. "What is with long-haired people trying to get into my mind today?"

"Ignore her, my friend. After all, the winner of this battle is already confirmed." Mevious shrugged.

"No… No! I don't care if you gotten all of the pieces of the Twinklestar! I don't care if you defeated my small army! I will NOT let you win and destroy my home, Mevious!" Memory snapped.

"Oh, yeah! And what are you going to do?" Mevious smirked.

Suddenly, Memory started to glow a white light blinding us.

"I sense great power! What the heck is going on?" I asked.

"No! It can't be!" Mevious said in disbelief.

"It is. The spirit of everyone of this world and flowing through me right now. They want to protect their home and THAT'S how I will defeat you!" Memory snapped.

"Drat! Not here! Not after coming so far!" Mevious snapped.

Suddenly, I noticed something. My glass shard was glowing a dark black. And so was the star piece I got.

"What now? What power is this?" I asked.

Mevious smirked. "Ah, it's not too late to turn this game around! Here! I will give you the other pieces of the Twinklestar! Use your desire to get your wish to defeat Memory!"

"What? Hey! I handed in MY end of the bargain! Fighting this woman is not part of the deal."

He then shoved them in my arms. "I know. I know. But unless you don't, you will never get your wish!"

I growled in anger. This was just an excuse for to prolong my wish! If he wanted to defeat that woman so badly, why don't HE fight her? Lazy pretty-boy. Humph. Fine seeing that I had no choice. Lady, you had messed with the wrong demon and you are literally going to be burned for it.

**Astro Man faces-off against Memory. Astro Man wins.**

**Epilogue**

Okay, I'll admit it. That broad was tough. I could see how she was the queen of this world. Mevious then walked over to Memory who was on the ground battered and bruised with a few tears in her dress. He then picked her up by her neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Memory, you don't know why to quit, do you? The reason I gave you a heads-up about my plan and have you find a way to counter it is because fighting you, it will be too easy! And as you can see, my men easily defeated you easily!"

He then started to put pressure to her neck. I winced a little

"You know, I wanted to kill you so you don't have to face the new fate of this world. But, now, I will let you live so you can suffer."

With that, he threw her away like a rag doll. He then turned to me.

"Now, then, about your wish."

I smirked as I punched into my palm.

I stood in front of Mevious with Lord Ran, her dark Rabicat and the Griffon Brothers at his side.

"Well done, Ifrit! It wasn't easy but we managed to defeat Queen Memory's army and kept the Twinklestar! And, despite being an evil master, I will keep my word grant you my wish!" Mevious said in an out-of-character happy mood.

"Thank you!" I said with a grin

"So… What IS your wish?" Mevious asked before I took a deep breath.

"I live in a world of summons like myself. However, this world is far too small for us. We used to share it with the mortals of our universe but he had to retreat because apparently, our power is too great for their world. Well, staying in that cruddy world, didn't really helped either!"

"So that is your wish?" Mevious asked.

I smirked. "It used to be."

"Huh?" Mevious asked confused.

"Well, I been thinking about this a lot. If any of my friends ever found out what I did, they would never forgive me. Plus, nothing personal but I don't like you. I think it is just your hair but something about you just ticks me off. But at the same time, I wanted my wish so I decided to think of a way to get it with you falling on your face in the end."

"S-So what are you saying?" Mevious asked as everyone started to sweat.

I smirked evilly at this. "Mevious, I wish for you to sacrifice every last bit of your dark power to help restore our world."

"E-EXCUSE ME!" He asked in disbelief.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least you get to live." I smirked. "Though when my wish is done, you probably wouldn't have any dark energy at all."

He growled. "Very well, your wish will be fulfilled!…"

"Oh, and one more thing." I said. I was enjoying this.

"What?" Mevious said.

"By every last bit, I mean EVERY bit." I said. "In other words, don't even think about getting the last laugh by attacking me."

Mevious' eyes widened in horror. Ha. Saw through him like a book.

"Now THAT'S out the way, you may proceed." I said. Mevious' face was priceless.

A week later, I sat on a giant canyon watching a beautiful sunset by myself. Ever since Mevious used every last bit of his power to restore the world. It was definitely more beautiful. Best of all, I get to smack around a bunch of people AND a pretty-boy without having to destroy a planet. All in a day's work. I don't even care about serving those mortals anymore.

"There you are."

My eyes widened before turning around. There, I found Shiva.

I grunted. "What is it I did this time?"

Shiva merely narrowed her eyes. "Humph. Brash as always."

"And still as straight-forward as always." I returned.

"Well, I actually wanted to speak with you." Shiva said.

"Sure, I am all ears." I said.

Shiva then put her hand on her chest and breathed in for some reason. "Listen, I wanted to thank you."

I was completely taken into a loop. "Wait. What?"

Shiva growled. "Did I shudder? I wanted to thank you for helping to restore our land."

I was still stunned. Shiva had never had a nice thing to say about me before. Not even when I felt I deserved praise and sympathy.

"Um, you welcome." I said stunned.

"Also, I am surprised you managed to do so WITHOUT getting revenge against the mortals." Shiva said.

I merely shrugged. "All I wanted to our world to be treated equal like the mortals do, really. I thought the only way to do so was to get back our world.

Shiva raised an eyebrow. "Goodness. That is very mature of you, Ifrit. Maybe there IS hope for you, anyway."

I growled at this. "Hey!"

Much to my surprise, Shiva giggled. "But apparently not much though. Hey, may I stay with you for a while? The Magus Sisters are being annoying again."

I blinked twice seeing Shiva like this. Just like there was hope for me, there was hope for Shiva as well. He was actually warming up to me. Mainly out of respect. Wow. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, Shiva."

There's the chapter! How was that? I always intended of having Ifrit as an anti-hero with a seriously bad attitude problem and fighting for a (though scrappy) noble reason. Anyway, review away!


End file.
